One More Challenge
by DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: Maximum Batchelder finally broke down and couldn't stand the constant abuse of her father. Taking her younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy, they seek out comfort in a small town. Max is forced to disguise as a boy to get a job and to hide in plain sight from their father's searching eyes. When Max believes she has her life together, she has to learn how to forgive herself. AU, AH.
1. Genesis

**AN: Welcome to One More Challenge. Enjoy or hate. Whichever comes first.**

If you're someone who likes happy endings, you might as well stop reading after this sentence.

However, if you're someone who loves to have their heart crushed brutally and mended tenderly at the same moment and cherish it, this is your story. It's my twisted life; one I wish I never had to endure.

But what happened to me twisted my perspective on this cruel world, so I learned to take my nightmares that taunted me and turn them into my aspirations.

* * *

I couldn't help bring my little sister closer to my body. Even if it was over a hundred degrees outside, inside the train was absolutely freezing. Her soft curly blonde hair shifted against my shoulder as she slept and she let out a little sigh.

My younger brother took the window seat. His curious little fingers wandered along the edges of the cool glass.

I tenderly patted my pocket to ensure that the bundle of money I stole was still there.

It's a long story, but it's going to be a long train ride.

When I was younger, I had a loving family. It was just my dad, my mom, and I until, my mother died when I was five. I remember holding her elegant and frigid icicle fingers in my hands at her funeral. The next two years, my dad treated me like a princess. At school plays, he always cheered the loudest, even if I was the irrelevant Villager Two. He would give me everything that we had and always reminded me that he cherished me.

About a year after my mother's death, my father married a beautiful and kind woman. When I was six, my younger brother, Zach, was born. He inherited our father's shiny blue eyes, but my stepmother's corn silk blonde hair. We call him Gazzy since he has problems with his digestive system.

Although the attention from my father diminished, he still spent the weekends spending time with me. Two years after Gazzy was born, my stepmother and father had Ariel. She was a younger girl version of Gazzy, inheriting the same honey blonde hair and the baby blue eyes. I call her Angel, since she practically looks like one.

Angel can't even remember anything about her mother. That's how young she was when my stepmother died in a car crash. It was a huge calamity that left my father broken. For a man who had loved dearly, he had lost everything that he cared about. Including us.

My father began drinking to mask that he was bereaving. At first, it was neglect. My dad was inconsistently showing up to his work. The fridge was constantly empty, only holding the chill and expired milk.

Angel's diaper began to mercilessly stink, and that's when I learned to Google "How to change a diaper". I had to potty train Gazzy and become the mother of our house. Our father never hit us until he got fired. He was in a drunken rage and fists came down on my body like bullets from a gun. What hurts more than the contact to my skin was the thought that my father has turned into a monster.

Right now, I'm seventeen. Our father decided that I wasn't good enough to satisfy the outbursts of anger and has moved onto Gazzy and Angel. Angel has a red imperfection running across her soft cheek from Monday. The bump on Gazzy's temple started to slowly recede into the depths of his skin.

As for me, I was scarred with too many imperfections to count. Cuts, bruises, breaks, sprains. I could go on, but the point of me running away is to get away from my physical pain. I can't help but want to smack my head against something to just knock myself out. I'm tired. I've been tired since my stepmother's demise. I'm just hoping that I'll have a day where I can finally rest, even if I'm dead.

* * *

My hands were full with everything valuable. Angel grasped my right hands with her freezing palms. Gazzy's fingers wove their way into my fingers so they fit like a puzzle. My back was weighed down by the amount of supplied I have brought with us.

I used my foot to open the door of a run down barbershop. Cool air blasted us and sheltered us from the unforgivable California heat. Strands of multiple colored hair scattered along the floor. There was a man who sat at the front desk, idly reading a gossip magazine.

I let go of my siblings' hands and approached the man cautiously. He still hadn't moved his ebony eyes from the enthralling words on the magazine.

"Excuse me," I paused and waited for the man to look up, "Could I have a hair cut?'

The man rolled his eyes, "Honey, the place is a barber shop. Were you going to walk in here and ask for ice cream? Of course you can have a hair cut."

I mentally sighed in relief and followed the man to the seats.

Angel flipped through the magazines while Gazzy's eyes bounced off the walls of the dirt filled building.

I brought my chocolate eyes up and met my face in the mirror. I never considered myself pretty or ugly, but average. I guess that would help with my plan. I ran my slender fingers through my light brown hair that ended at my waist. I cherished my hair since it reminded me of my mother's beautiful dark waves that she used to put up in elaborate braids. "I want you to cut it all off."


	2. Looking

**AN: I already have the story mapped out in my head and how it's going to end. If there's any suggestion you have or scenes I could implement that would be cool. Just PM me or write a review.**

 **Also, everything will be written in Max's POV. This is her story, not anybody elses. The amount I update is probably going to fluctuate. Right now, I'm on spring break so I've been practically inseparable from my computer. However, when school comes around, I'll be occupied by _trying_ to get good grades. When finals comes around, I'll be lucky to even look at my laptop.  
**

 **Enjoy or hate. Whatever comes first**

* * *

Gazzy and Angel haven't stopped staring at my head since the last strand of hair was rid from my head. My hair wasn't too short, but it was styled after a picture Angel had pointed of a male model.

It was Gazzy who spoke up first, "Why did you do that, Max?"

Angel and I knew what he was talking about. If there was one thing that was girly about me was that I adored my long wavy hair. My hair and my eyes were the only thing that I had brought that was my mother's, since everything else would take up our limited space. Everything else, my fair skin and height, was a reminder of our father.

I stopped abruptly, causing Angel to stumble into my back. Slowly, I turned around and kneeled to get to their level, "Jeb has probably realized that we abandoned that Hell Hole. He's going to report it to the news, and they'll be looking for two girls and one boy, not two boys and one girl."

Angel had an incredulous look on her nine-year-old face, "Max, you're too pretty to be a boy."

I shook my head vigorously and continued our hike to a town I had Googled prior to our departure. A small town in California called Lake Wood. There were numerous job offerings that I could use to gain enough money to keep us breathing.

Gazzy tugged at the hem of my shirt, "If you're going to be a boy, you have to dress like one."

I knew he was right. Even if I'm not the most feminine girl out there, I still wear girl clothes because it's more convenient for me and it's easier to not get weird looks from fellow human beings, "I'll pick something up later."

According to the sign we just passed, we were in Lake Wood. I had made Gazzy carry our heavy load while I carried Angel. Her toothpick legs were ready to collapse like Bambi. We paused to indulge in the water bottles and dry snacks I had packed. I ran my fingers through my short hair as I counted the money we had. I closed my eyes and let out a poem of curses.

"Fifty-three dollars and seventy-one cents." Gazzy announced, as he was calculating the money with me.

"Actually, I counted fifty-two collars and eighty-nine cents," Angel mumbled while she ate her candy bar.

The haircut had really taken a cut to our money. I let out a groan, "I should've just hacked my hair off with scissors."

"Max, I've seen your art projects and your cutting skills aren't that good. I think it's better that you got your hair cut by a professional." Gazzy kicked a pebble, which contacted something with a smack.

I raised my gaze upwards to see an alarmed boy who had just dropped a stack of paper. He couldn't have been older than me. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to slice me open.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and almost knocking Angel off the bench. I dropped to the ground with the boy to help him pick up the thin sheets of white that cascaded onto the dirty sidewalk. I let out a cough to adjust my voice to a deeper tone that made me sound like a believable boy, "Gazzy, apologize!"

Gazzy was used to me constantly berated him since his grades were never the best. His face turned a flushed pink and he looked the boy in the eyes and apologized as sincerely as he could, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face with a rock."

For once in my life, I felt like I was gifted with a brother who was able to say the right thing at-

"But you have to admit, it was sweet shot," Gazzy gave the older boy a toothy grin as he rocked back onto his heels.

I guess I must have looked mortified because the other boy let a deep chuckle, "It's okay. Are you new in town?"

I blinked, "How'd you know?" I stuttered.

"I know everyone," The boy answered.

"Yeah, my family and I moved here today. My siblings and I were just exploring the town."

"Not much to explore."

I looked to my left. There were thick trees that casted shadows across the empty road. To the right there was a playground with a never ending field of grass. There seemed like too much to look at. "If you know everyone, do you happen to know if anyone is hiring? I kind of want to help my mom out with the bills."

Angel let out a small cough. She never liked it when people lied. She had an annoying talent of reading people naturally.

"Yeah, my best friend is looking for someone to hire. That's actually why I'm handing out these flyers. Would you like to be the first person to take one?" The boy clumsily handed me a paper from the messy pile that he held in his hands.

"Oh, that'd be great..." I trailed off as I realized I didn't know his name.

"Iggy," the boy announced casually.

"I'm Max. This little mischievous boy is Gazzy and this is Angel." I introduced my siblings, using my hands to gesture to them.

"What type of name is Iggy?" Gazzy snorted, crossing his little defiant noodles he calls arms.

"A better name than Gazzy." Iggy smoothly retorted.

Gazzy had the decency to keep his lips firmly pressed together.

"Thanks, Iggy! I'll look over the information!" I let my eyes wander over the slightly dirtied paper with a picture of a garden in it.

"Nice meeting you, Max. Hope I see you around." Iggy winked and crossed the street with ease.

Looking over the information, I grinned. The requirements are for a person who could work in a rich guy's garden and house for about fifteen dollars per hour. The employer asked for a male between sixteen and thirty who was strong and determined.

Angel flashed me grin, "You'll totally get that job."


	3. Unpresentable

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

Holding the flyer up to my face, I glanced up at the mansion in front of us.

It has been about four days, give or take, since we ran into Iggy. Since it's the middle of summer, we have been able to sleep on park benches and move from there. The minuscule amount of money wasn't enough to get us a night in a run down motel, trust me, I checked.

Gazzy interrupted my endless train of thoughts, "Are you going to knock, or are we just going to stand here in the shadow of this place?" he dramatically wiped away his sweet from his upper lip. Although, I knew he was right. With Gazzy and Angel's translucent skin and lack of sunblock, they will end up resembling a tomato in a few minutes.

As I tenderly knocked on the wooden door, Angel jabbed at the doorbell.

Nothing happened.

Then, I heard faint footsteps that squeaked against the floor from inside the mansion.

A young teenaged girl opened the door and peered at us. Once she noticed the paper in our hand, she let out a little squeak, "I'm surprised Iggy actually did his job," While she smoothed out her skirt, she held out her other hand, "I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge."

I tilted my head at the mocha-skinned girl. Her dark hair curled around her round face and wide eyes. I held out my hand and tentatively shook her hand, "I'm Max. This is Angel and Gazzy."

"You have a really nice house," Angel peered past Nudge's arms into the endless marble floors and neatly painted walls.

"Thank you, but it's not technically mine. It's my brother's," Nudge gestured for us to enter the house that is only a fantasy for my siblings and me.

I admired the small details, like the flowers in the vase on the bright white dinning table. Soft brown curtains framed the spotless windows.

"My brother's office is this way. He hasn't had anyone come in yet, but he's desperate. He'll probably hire you right away." Nudge placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. Glancing at Angel and Gazzy she asked, "Are these your siblings?"

My siblings both followed obediently, only allowing their wandering eyes to reveal their awe.

"Yeah," I responded plainly, not wanting to talk so much. I have been practicing a deeper voice, but I wasn't the master at it. I grimaced at the memory of the afternoons spent embarrassing myself in front of my younger siblings by trying to imitate a guy.

"No offense, but they don't look anything like you," Nudge began to walk up spiral stairs that seemed to never end.

"Max is our half-brother. We have the same father, but different mothers," Angel explained, huffing at the effort to claim the stairs.

Once we finally reached the office of my maybe future employer, Nudge gave the universal sign of 'stay' and entered the room.

We waited several moments before Nudge opened the door widely and gave a toothy grin, "Good luck."

I pulled my siblings along with me into the neat room. Papers were cleanly stacked on top of each other and an immaculate bookshelf clung to the right wall. The door behind us shut with a bang, followed by a muffled apology from Nudge.

The first thing I noticed was the dark and mysterious man sitting in the chair hunched over a laptop, "You have awful posture." I didn't bother taking it back, knowing it was a stupid way to make a lasting first impression. Our father used to strike us in the back if we were caught slouching, making us paranoid about the littlest of things.

Angel tugged at my hand fiercely, looking at me with big blue eyes. They were firm and held wisdom beyond a normal nine-year-old.

I knew what she meant, even if she didn't say anything. They're relying on me to keep us going. I'm going to be the one who has to get a job and put food on our table, at least until Gazzy's sixteen. I couldn't mess up.

Obsidian eyes and a stern expression met me. The boy-or man, couldn't have been much older than me. However, I could already see that work had completely taken over his life. Black circles seemed tattooed around his eyes and his reaction time seemed to slow. I won't deny it, he was quite handsome.

"I know I do. I didn't have my coffee yet." The man straightened out his back and nodded to the chairs, "Have a seat."

A sigh of relief almost escaped me when I realized he hadn't been too offended by my brutal comment. I let go of Gazzy and Angel's prying hands and sat down in the chair in front of the man. I almost wanted to succumb to the comfort of the plush heaven I was sitting on. The most comfortable we have been was the booth in McDonald's that we managed to sleep on with the generosity of the manager.

Angel and Gazzy both stood awkwardly next to me, before both of them sat down on the floor.

My eyes brushed over the name tag on the desk. Nicholas Fang Walker.

"Mr. Walker-."

"Fang."

I raised an eyebrow, "Fang?"

Fang shrugged, "I like to keep things casual." He leaned forward and examined my siblings and me. He was probably scrutinizing our appearance.

I held my ground, refusing to seem as uncomfortable as I was. After several nights of sleeping in strange places, we probably didn't look, or smell the best. Angel's jeans had a mustard stain on it from the packets that Gazzy had stolen from a restaurant. I had attempted to look presentable before we left for the interview. I faintly remember ordering my siblings to wash any skin that was showing in a gas station bathroom. Although Angel refused because of her long hair, Gazzy and I managed to wash our hair in the filthy sink and dry it with the hand dryer.

Fang looked at the flyer crumpled up in my hand, "I guess Iggy's actually doing his work. Do you have a resume with you?"

My heart rate accelerated, "Well, there's really not much to say about me. My name is Max Ride," I used my stepmother's maiden name. It was the first thing that came to my mind, "I haven't any previous jobs, and I'm seventeen. I'm going to be a senior this fall and I'm searching for a job to help my mother with the bill."

Fang narrowed his eyes, "Are you new to this town?"

"Yeah, we just moved in last Sunday."

Fang glanced at my innocent siblings, staring up at him with wide doe eyes. His eyes snapped back up to me, "Let's discuss more about the job offer."

* * *

 **I'm back at school, but I will try to keep updating. Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't really expect them and you guys really encouraged me to post this chapter.  
**

 **-Shay**


	4. Crimson

**A/N: I'm back and thanks for the reviews. I wasn't expecting any in the beginning, but reading your reviews gives me inspiration and lifts me up.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

About three days later, I'm in a stuffy library checking the email account I had set up right after Fang asked for any way to contact me. He was baffled when I told him I didn't have a phone, so I gave him an email so absurd and unique that nobody would have it when I set up the account. I prayed that he wouldn't email me right away and figure out that the email was fake. Luckily, I think I beat him

Angel and Gazzy were nearby in the teen's section, reading books I would never have the patience to glance at. Angel excelled at English and Social Studies while Gazzy tended to favor science, specifically, chemistry. The boy loved to blow up stuff with dangerous chemicals he finds.

After scrolling through pointless welcoming emails, my eyes glued to the one that could change my life. I ran my fingers through my short and greasy hair. I hovered my cursor over the email that was sent yesterday

"Hi Max

Congratulations, you got the job. You didn't really have much competition. The only people who really applied were you and desperate girls. After our interview you made it clear you wanted to work seven days a week. You can start this Monday if you receive this email before then. Usually I pay my employees by depositing their payment directly into their bank account. I'm not sure how you want to be paid whether if it's in cash, check, or direct payment. You will be working Monday to Sunday from 8:00 AM-6:00 PM. Please reply to confirm.

I let out a dry laugh. I had actually gotten the job. I was completely prepared to fill out an application at McDonalds, but I guess it wouldn't be necessary. I instantly replied with my heart hammering against my chest. Tomorrow's Monday, so I would start then. I knew that this would be the start of a new beginning for my siblings and me./span/p

Reading over Fang's email to make sure I hadn't misunderstood anything, I let out a gasp. Bank account. I had a bank account at home. All I needed to find a Wells Fargo bank and access my account, and then I'll have more than enough money to keep us alive.

* * *

Frustration gently hugged my entire body, whispering harsh words into my ear. I had to remind myself to breathe as I faced my last hope. My teeth ground against each other in anger and humility.

Angel and Gazzy are staring at me with hopeless eyes as they glanced at the disappointing number in front of us.

I smacked my hand against the concrete wall next to the machine I was working with. Pain seized my hand as it turned a crimson red, "Jeb," I spat

As my legal guardian, he had access to my bank account, which means he could add and remove anything he wanted. Anything.

He left us with three cents. It would've hurt less if he just took everything.

I knew that there was over two thousand dollars in that pitiful account that I had guarded for seventeen years. I couldn't set up another bank account without an ID or a legal guardian's permission since I was still considered a minor. I wouldn't dare to use this bank account with Fang. It has my full name, which is considerably feminine as well as a picture to go with it. Jeb would also become suspicious if he noticed money being added and would probably just take it out as soon as it was deposited.

I removed my throbbing fist from the wall and let out a shaky sigh, "I guess we're getting paid in cash."

* * *

"Max," a hiss into my ear brought me out of my exhausted sleep.

I groggily pried my eyes open to see Gazzy's dirty face in front of mine.

"It's almost six, we have about two hour until we have to be at Fang's house." Gazzy was lying down on a blanket next to Angel. Our only choice tonight had been in an alley squished between two Italian restaurants. We scavenged through the trash to find something remotely edible. You'll be surprised how much food people waste.

I ran my teeth across my slimy teeth, scowling at the terrible taste of spaghetti sitting in my mouth for too long.

I instantly leap to my feet, careful not to disturb Angel, "Gazzy, change into clothes that don't look completely disgusting. Then, we can go have breakfast at the café around the corner."

Even if the sun hasn't risen yet, the heat made us feel uncomfortably sticky. After peeling the oversized, sweaty clothes off, I grabbed the hose from the side of the building, "Gazzy, don't look, I'm hosing myself off."

Gazzy's blonde head peaked out from beside the dumpster, but instantly receded when he realized that I only had a sweatshirt to cover my naked body, "Don't tell me to not look! I'm just gonna look anyways."

I snorted, "I knew you weren't going to listen," Removing the sweatshirt from myself, I turned the knob as water started to inconsistently spew out. I held it well over my head, cringing as unforgiving cold water hit my head. I thoroughly scrubbed my body, trying to get rid of any odors that my female body has blessed me with this past week. The only soap I had was the cheap kind we pumped into a plastic bag from the gas station bathroom. It wasn't the best, but it was better than what I smelled like.

After turning off the hose, I was left a shivering mess. I was forced to dry off with my dirty clothes that I wore yesterday. After getting dressed in the proper attire, I glanced down at my chest. This was the only moment I am glad I am flat chested.

"It's six thirty," Gazzy muttered, holding our solar powered clock.

I kissed his forehead, something he despises, "Try to get some sleep."

Gazzy has insomnia, ever since he was little. He's plagued by terrifying nightmares of our father smacking us around like dolls. I try to get him to write down his feelings, like Angel does when she's emotional. He always refuses, telling me it just reminds him of how screwed up his life is and how he wished things were different.

I stroked his hair, something that calms him down during his nightmare epidemic.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Gazzy?"

"Do you think..." he trailed off, then started again,"Do you think we'll ever live a normal life where it's just the three of us and we're all living happily in some comfy place?"

I inhaled, a lie at the tip of my tongue. Without looking at him, I replied, "I'm gonna try."


	5. Not a Fairy Tale

**Sorry for the delay, I had to focus on school and an upcoming dance competition that my team and I did really good at.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

We're all in a cozy café, silently eating the breakfast we ordered. I closed my eyes, the numbers teasing me in my head. _We have only have twenty dollars and eighty cents left. With this job, I earn $135 each day and $945 each week. If I save up carefully, I can probably get us into a little crappy motel._

"You should really do something about your hands," Gazzy commented after biting into his crispy bacon.

"I narrowed my eyes at him and looked to see if Angel had reacted to the comment. As usual, she was too enthralled in an ancient newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" I examined my hand closely, checking to see if the scar from the glass vase had fully healed. My hands looked relatively normal to me. Tough and dry pale skin stretched towards my wrist and disappeared under the sleeves of my oversized plaid flannel

"They're too girly," Angel pointed out, waving her fork towards my hands, "Your fingers are long and skinny, giving them a feminine look."

Holding my hands outstretched in front of me, I realized she was right.

"Here," Gazzy reached into his pocket of his red hoodie and gave me a pair of leather gloves.

"Gazzy, where the hell did you get these?" I demanded, examining the tough brown material. It looked and felt authentic. Running my fingers delicately along the surface, I narrowed my eyes, "These look expensive."

"Once I realized that you would work as a gardener, I might have stolen these gloves from someone's backyard," Gazzy replied sheepishly, "No point in giving them back now."

"I squinted at Gazzy from across the table, "I'll take these gloves as a peace offering," I slid the material onto both of my hands, wriggling them slightly, "The fit isn't bad."

"Max! Look at this!" Angel gasped and shoved the newspaper under my nose.

"Honestly, Angel, that newspaper's two months old. Any news in there isn't really going to help-" My eyes caught sight of the title of the article and next to it was a handsome man in black in white, "Wait, is that-?"

"Fang? Yeah, it is." Angel pointed to the last paragraph of the newspaper, "Look, his parents died, leaving him in charge of the family business and younger siblings."

"After reading the article, it seemed that we had a lot more in common than I anticipated.

"We both lost our parents and have to take care of our younger siblings. Of all the things we could have in common, of course it would have to be that." I mumbled, flipping through the rest to find more information. Apparently, Fang has two younger sisters and a younger brother. We only met Nudge; so I was eager find out what the other two were like.

"Max, dad isn't dead," Angel pointed out, "We only lost our mothers."

"Gazzy let out a sour laugh, "Dad did die. A monster named Jeb just replaced him."

"I couldn't even tell Gazzy to be optimistic; what he said was true.

* * *

By the time we made it near Fang's house, I was already five minutes late and practically dragging Angel, who was half asleep.

"Angel, if you don't pick up the pace, I'm going to leave you here," I tugged on her hand as I saw Fang's mansion in sight.

Angel let out groan and locked her legs, causing Gazzy to bump into her back.

I love my siblings, but this is the part that I hate. Picking up her skinny body, I flung her over my shoulder. I let out a grunt of irritation as her knobby knees made contact with my stomach. I sucked in a breath and jogged the rest of the way.

I wasted no time ringing the doorbell and setting Angel down. Gazzy appeared moments later panting.

The door parted revealing two children around Gazzy's age at the door. Even if one was a boy and one was a girl, the resemblance wasn't hard to notice. They had to be fraternal twins.

"Fang! I think the guy's here that you told us about!" The boy turned to the right and yelled into the echoing hallways.

Disheveled hair and sweatpants meet me at the door.

"Hey, Max," Fang greeted, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Sorry, I had to bring my siblings along. I hope you don't mind," I nodded to Angel, who suddenly looked more awake and Gazzy, who wouldn't stop staring at the twins in front of us.

"No problem. Now Vix and Vulpe will have other kids to play with," Fang introduced his younger siblings. Vix has a very sweet and innocent look to her face, just like Angel. A blue headband pulled her pin straight black hair back. In contrast, her twin, Vulpe, had messy hair that stuck up in several places and sparkling brown eyes, "Why don't you show Gazzy and Angel around?"

Gazzy and Angel's eyes lit up and they both turned to me with pleading eyes, "Please Max?"

I held in my laughter and pretended to be nonchalant about the whole situation, "Yeah, sure."

The four kids blasted off in a massive chaos of dark and light hair. Shrieks of laughter filled the air as they raced up the stairs.

"Here, follow me to the backyard," Fang lead me through his house, turning sharply at each corner until we reached a beautiful garden.

"Woah..." I gasped. Right in front of me was a glistening pool complete with lounging chairs and umbrellas. Surrounding the perimeters were shrubs and multiple trees of different sizes were scattered around the grass.

"This isn't the whole thing. There's more to the left. We have an orchard over there," Fang smirked at my reaction, "The job is fairly simple. Just cut the shrubs, harvest the fruit, mow the lawn, clean the pool, and the list goes on."

I let my eyes wander around the beautiful scene. It looked like something out of the movies I used to see with the princesses, but I know this isn't a fairy tale. This is my life.

I turned to Fang with determination in my eyes, "Where should I start?"

* * *

 **I might post a chapter later today. Just to warn some of you, Fax won't start until near the middle/end.**


	6. Poem of Lies

**Hi, I'm back. I'll try to update more often. I'm really excited for a scene I have coming up.  
**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

I've been working for Fang for two weeks now. Nothing has been too out of the ordinary. Gazzy and Angel have really connected to Vix and Vulpe. The group of misfits are constantly causing trouble. I don't mind having to scrub Angel and Gazzy free of dirt because they had a 'mud fight' and I don't care how many times I have to lecture them to not do stupid stuff. They're happy and acting like children instead of an adult who has to hide pain of their past.

"Max!" Fang called from the pool.

I dropped the shears I was using to even out the bushes. I was desperately trying to avoid looking towards the pool.

Fang had friends over and they were all swimming in the pool to avoid the heat. Unfortunately, all the boys happened to be very handsome. I knew the moment I made eye contact with any of them; my eyes would instantly shoot down towards their chest or toned stomach.

"Yeah?" I inquired, glancing at my siblings who were playing with Vix and Vulpe in the deep end.

"Why don't you take a break and join us in the pool? I think I have some swim trunks you can borrow!" Fang called out as Dylan nailed him in the head with volleyball.

There are many problems with that idea. I grimaced, "No thanks. I'm good."

"C'mon Max! Swimming is good for you!" Iggy called out, moving his sunglasses out of the way of his sightless eyes. That's another thing that I learned about him; he's blind. I didn't realize it in the beginning since Iggy had moved gracefully and never mentioned it. The way I found out wasn't the most pleasant experience.

* * *

 _A few days ago_

 _I had already sent Gazzy and Angel to play with the twins and had silently slipped through the door._

 _"NOW!" a familiar voice shrieked as ice cold water overcame me from above and the sides._

 _I held in the screech that would definitely sound more feminine than masculine and lifted my hair out of my eyes._

 _"Shit, this isn't Fang," a blonde boy holding a blue bucket hissed to the rest of the group._

 _"Max! So sorry, we thought you were Fang!" Sam apologized profusely, "I forgot you were coming today."_

 _I bit my tongue to hold back a sharp retort. I come here everyday. It's kind of hard to miss me._

 _Iggy let out a snort, adjusting the stupid sunglasses he always wears, "Don't worry, Max, Fang will have spare clothes for you to wear. I'll get you a towel and some clothes."_

 _I folded my arms, refusing to say anything. Kicking off my shoes and socks, I left a trail of water behind me as I stalked into Fang's house and to the closest bathroom._

 _I slammed the door shut to let them know how furious I was. I began to strip myself of the plaid shirt and wrung it out in the bathtub. Taking a nearby towel, I began to rub myself dry. As I began to take off my sports bra, I froze when I heard feet slapping against the wood._

 _"Max, I have-" Iggy suddenly opened the door with his arms full of clothes and a towel._

 _This time, I let out a little squeak and slammed myself against the wall, knowing the Iggy had already seen everything. I yanked my sports bra down and grabbed the towel next to me to hide my upper half._

 _Iggy was staring in my direction, confusion spreading throughout his face._

 _I was ready to get down on my knees and beg Iggy not to tell anyone, especially not Fang. However, I was frozen pathetically near the bathtub. I didn't even realize that the door was wide open and anyone could see._

 _There was awkward moments of silence where Iggy scratched his head, "Umm, the guys said you were in this bathroom so... I brought you some clothes."_

 _My heart thumped erratically against my chest. Why isn't he saying anything about my sports bra and practically seeing me topless?_

 _"You scream like a girl," Iggy commented, finally moving from his spot from the door. He placed the clothes on the countertop._

 _"You should learn how to knock," I retorted uneasily. Why hasn't he said anything?_

 _"You know, whatever you had hanging out, I didn't see," Iggy nonchalantly walked towards me._

 _I wrapped the towel around myself, "What?"_

 _"I'm blind."_

 _"What?"_

 _Iggy smirked, "I thought you knew."_

 _I gaped and suddenly everything made more sense to me. That's why Iggy wears those stupid sunglasses, "You don't wear them to look cool?"_

 _"My sunglasses?" Iggy questioned, raising them upwards on his forehead, "I wear them cause it makes people uneasy when they look at my eyes. It's just a bonus that they make me look cool."_

 _"You don't even know what your sunglasses look like," I knew it was insensitive of me to say that, but I was currently in a guarded state._

 _"If my sunglasses looked wacked up, all the girls I stroll past wouldn't bother talking to me," Iggy shrugged, leaning against the counter._

 _"Get out. I need to change," I would've pushed him out, but I didn't want to risk him accidently touching me._

 _"I'm blind."_

 _"I don't care. Out."_

 _Iggy snorted and exited the bathroom, slamming the door dramatically._

 _Even through the door I could hear their conversation._

 _"Don't go in there, Max is paranoid. He'll probably chop your head off."_

* * *

"If swimming's so good for you, how do you explain whales?" I retorted, walking closer to the pool.

Fang playfully attempted to splash me with water, "After I'm done swimming, we need to go the mall."

Crossing my arms, I huffed, "Why?"

"Does it really matter? I just want to go to the furnishing store and get a couch for Nudge."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know if a fourteen-year-old girl would really appreciate a couch as a present."

"You'd be surprised how much she's into interior design," Fang effortlessly got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off.

My mind betrayed me as my eyes trailed around his body. C'mon Max! This is you boss. You're supposed to be a _boy_. Though you could say you're gay, but that will just complicate things.

My eyes shot upward right when Fang removed his towel from his face, "Just give me ten minutes. Wait outside the truck."

My eyes followed Fang curiously as he disappeared into his house.

A burst of giggles brought me out of my fantasy.

"Max!" Angel laughed as she floated carelessly on her back, "I think you have a crush." her pale little feet kicked the water lazily.

"Angel!" I hissed. I looked up to make sure none of the guys were paying attention to me, "Keep your voice down!"

Gazzy's head emerged out of the crystal blue water. His corn silk hair was plastered to his forehead, "You're not really the best at being a guy."

 _I know Gazzy. I'm working on it._

* * *

I longed to take my hands out of their confinement in the stuffy gloves. I wanted to run my fingers along the soft materials of all the beds we passed. Mostly, I wanted to collapse on one of the clouds and pass out and never wake up.

"Max?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head towards Fang, who was looking at an abundance of couches.

"Do you ever take those off?" Fang glanced at the gloves I have never taken off unless I was alone or with Angel and Gazzy.

"I even sleep and shower in them," I joked, tugging the gloves upward.

Fang gave me a hard stare, "Nudge's room is a lavender purple. Which couch do you think will match?" he turned over the price tag of a petite leather couch.

"Do you have a picture of her room?"

Fang silently pulled out his phone and scrolled through massive amounts of pictures.

I smirked when I saw numerous silly pictures of Fang's younger siblings. There were ones of Fang with whip cream on his face and others of the cheeky twins making funny faces.

"Here," Fang shoved the phone towards my face.

I was surprised to see how neat her room was. Her walls were a soft purple and her room was mostly plain. In the corner there was a white bookshelf with fashion magazines neatly organized together.

"I think a white couch would be the best,"

Fang and I both jumped when we heard a voice behind us. Turning my head slightly, I could make out the basic features.

A girl with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes smiled at us. She wasn't an employee here, but seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Oh. Hi, Lissa," Fang greeted plainly, his dark eyes refusing to show any emotions.

I towered over Lissa by about four inches. I took a step back as I began to feel uneasy. Her perfume forced its way up my nostril and wrapped around my head.

"Hi, Fang. Who's your friend?" her eyes sparkled as she turned to me, looking me up and down.

I shifted uneasily in my sneakers, "I'm Max."

"Are you new to town? I think I saw you in the café the other day with the two blonde kids." Lissa brushed her hair off her shoulders casually, but to me it was just a distraction.

"Yeah, we moved in about three weeks ago,"

"Really? Where do you live?" Lissa pried, her eyes seemed like they scanned me.

My breath hitched and I was about to give her a very vague answer.

Fang sensed my hesitation, "Sorry for the interruption, but we really need to find a couch for Nudge. Thanks for the advice." He abruptly turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

I nodded in Lissa's direction, "It was nice to meet you." Lie.

Lissa grinned and stuffed a piece of paper into gloves, "Call me." She waved shyly and began to walk towards the exit of the store.

Dumbfounded, I unraveled the paper and jogged towards Fang, "You guys seemed to know each other."

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Fang replied tensely. He glanced at the paper in my hand, "What's that?"

"She gave me her number," I laughed, throwing it carelessly away in the trash can nearby.

"You're not going to call her?" Fang questioned, looking into the depths of the trashcan where the paper would never be found.

"I don't have a phone, remember? Plus, the only girls in my life is Angel and my mother," I lied fluently. I was disgusted and slightly reassured the Lissa had attempted to ask me out. That meant that my disguise was efficient. All I had to do is keep this up until I'm a legal adult and can take legal guardianship of Gazzy and Angel.

 _But how long can I fake this life?_

* * *

 **Goodnight my lovelies.**


	7. Face to Face

**Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

It was the day after we gave Nudge her couch. I was a bit overwhelmed and scared when she hugged me. I hope she didn't feel the minuscule yet noticeable bumps on my chest.

We were at Fang's house around seven o'clock. About an hour earlier before she actually had to work.

Angel and Vix were playing with dolls while Gazzy and Vulpe separated themselves by playing some violent video game.

As for me, I was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper in front of the T.V. I took a gracious bite out of the omelette that Iggy had made me. I envied him for his talent to make toast taste good.

Fang was next to me, his eyes glued to the television and his posture hunched over.

My eyes skimmed over an article about an old burnt down house hidden.

The Johnson family has abandoned their house after half of it was burnt down a month ago. Efforts to rebuild the house were futile and they have moved into an apartment on Silver Oak Avenue. The water and electricity have been cut off and-

That's all I needed to read. I smirked to myself, a plan already formulating.

Fang snorted next to me.

My eyes snapped up, "What?" I asked defensively

"What could possibly so funny in the newspaper that you have to smile at it?" Fang tried to glance at the article I was reading.

I quickly flipped to a different page. If he caught me smiling at an article about a burnt down house, no doubt he'd probably view me as sadistic person, "I was reading the jokes."

"Our newspapers don't even have jokes. The most entertaining thing in there is the crossword puzzle."

I didn't have time to reply. My head jerked upward when a blonde news reporter appeared on the screen.

"The search for the Batchelder siblings is still on. Their father, Jeb Batchelder, has offered a reward of $2,000 for anyone who could find them."

I tensed. That $2,000 probably came from my bank account.

"The three children, Maximum Batchelder, Ariel Batchelder, and Zach Batchelder went missing June 16th."

Automatically, Jeb's round face was on the T.V. I almost looked away in disgust, but I couldn't move.

His brown hair was laced with grey highlights and his dull blue eyes were glazed over, "I just want my children back. My oldest, Maximum, is stubborn. I fear she took her siblings and ran off. I have lost both my wives and my children are the only reminder I have left of them."

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. . Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.

I ripped my entranced gaze from the screen to look down. Fang was leaning forward in interest, his elbows resting on their knees.

It flashed on the screen. My face. Maximum Myst Batchelder. Not Max Ride. It was my yearbook picture from my Junior year. Long, wavy blonde streaked hair hung loosely around my t-shirt. My chocolate brown eyes gazed blankly at the photographer. My lips were tugged down into a frown, and my fingers were clenched at my side.

"Wow, she looks pissed," Fang commented.

I squinted closely. You could faintly see the outline of a bruise on my cheek that I had poorly attempted to cover with makeup. I couldn't remember that day. Around that time, my days seemed to merge together into a black and blue whirl.

"This is the picture of the eldest, Maximum. Here are a picture of the younger two," the news reporter commentated.

My heart stopped. There was no doubt in my mind that Fang would recognize Angel and Gazzy, especially if their picture were shown side by side. It wouldn't take him long before he figured out that Max Ride was actually Maximum Batchelder. The remote was too far out of my reach and I was running out of ideas. Maybe I should tackle him? Don't guys do that all the time?

"Max! Fang! The news is so boring! I wanna watch something else," Angel had swiftly snatched the remote from table beside Fang and jabbed buttons fiercely.

I caught a flash of Gazzy and Angel's blonde hair before the channel changed to some movie in the middle of a sex scene.

Irritation was radiating off Fang like heat from a lamp, "I was watching that."

Angel made fake gagging noises at the vivid noises and motions on the screen, "Eww," she scampered off towards the backyard without another comment.

Fang grabbed the remote and switched it back to the news channel, "Poor kids."

"Huh?" I was still stunned. We were this close to being caught. Luckily, Angel noticed and had thought quickly, but her channel choice wasn't the best.

"The Batchelder children that ran away," Fang explained, his eyes never leaving the T.V.

I nodded in agreement, "I wonder how they're doing. It's a cruel world out there."

* * *

"Max!" Gazzy protested as I pulled my siblings with determination through a path in a nearby forest.

Usually we stay at Fang's house for a few hours after I'm done with work. Most of the time, we stay for dinner. Iggy's spaghetti is something I'd probably die for.

Angel has regained stamina and strength through Iggy's food. She was steadily gaining more weight, but she was still abnormally skinny.

During the summer, the sun sets around nine o'clock in Lakewood. I had to make some excuse about our mother wanting us home early to help her with something. I didn't want to stay too late at Fang's and then have to trek through the dark forest.

I grinned as I made it to our destination, "Look."

Gazzy frowned, "That's the ugliest house I've ever seen."

I cautiously walked closer. The house as secluded in a forest, but there were a few houses within eye sight, "This house was abandoned. A fire took over the left side of the house. If it looks safe enough, we'll stay here for a while."

Angel's eyes lit up, "No more dirty park benches?"

I nudged the front door with my foot. It didn't open. I attempted to turn the knob, but it was locked.

Angel stepped back and examined the house, "Have you tried any of the windows?"

"Huh?"

"Nobody would think of locking their windows when they're in a rush," Gazzy exclaimed, running towards a window, "Here, Max! Help me up!"

I prepared a lengthy speech of why he should not do that, but one look at his determined eyes, told me I shouldn't bother. I hoisted him up and watched as he tried to lift the window up.

He huffed and the window let at a high pitched squeak as it traveled upwards.

"Go Gazzy!" Angel cheered.

"Go unlock the front door if you can find it. If you see anything suspicious come back instantly," I ordered, watching as he nodded and disappeared from our sight.

Moments later I heard a click from the front door and Gazzy appears with a cheeky grin on his face, "The house looks nice."

After thirty minutes of exploring, I could tell that the owners left in a rush. There were clothes left randomly around the closets and most of the furniture remained.

Only the left side of the house was left in ashes and soot while the right side seemed untouched.

That left us with the kitchen, two bathrooms, a bedroom, and a living room.

The stairs were on the left side of the house and from what I could see, they looked ready to collapse with the pressure of a mouse.

The house was modern and neat. I knew that we wouldn't receive air conditioning from the brutal heat. According to the newspaper, the electricity and the water had been put off.

Angel was napping on the couch, which was large enough to fit all three of us. I sat next to her and laid back in the soft brown cushion.

"What do you think, Gazzy?" I mumbled to my brother who was making faces at his reflection in a mirror.

"I think it's cool!" his eyes sparkled when he turned to me, "It's shelter and we won't have to sleep in weird places anymore!"

"We'll stay here until I save enough money to get us an apartment," I promised, laying down in the green recliner. I closed my heavy eyelids, trying to massage the soreness away.

"Max! Don't fall asleep yet! You haven't seen the guest bedroom!" Gazzy protested, tugging at my arm.

I groaned, but stood up and stumbled with him to the guest bedroom.

I hesitantly opened the door, revealing a plain bedroom.

There was a queen sized bed in the center devoid of any pillows. In the corner there was a dresser with men's clothing and a mirror resting against the wall.

Gazzy collapsed on the bed, "It's like a cloud."

I snorted I laid next to him, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll head to Fang's house earlier."

Gazzy turned to me with clear blue eyes, "Take your own advice, Max. Get some sleep."

I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him. _He's noticed._

* * *

 **Funny story: I broke my fake tooth while eating a salad the other day. Now I'm left with the sad excuse of a real tooth.  
**


	8. Lovely Gifts

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

I lurched forward and my head whipped side to side frantically. I swear I heard a noise.

Angel shifted next to me as she let out an incoherent mumble of words.

I let out a sigh and cautiously stood up from the couch. I crept around the house, looking out each window. I was completely ready to scream bloody murder and have Gazzy and Angel flee.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I'm going to go crazy. I glanced backwards towards my siblings sleeping form and dashed through the front door.

I'm just going to go for a quick jog. _Again._

* * *

I yawned and stretched my limbs in every direction. My hands gently pushed Angel's face off my shoulder.

Angel and I slept on the couch while Gazzy decided to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Looking at the digital clock on the wall, I decided it was time to wake up the little terrors.

I roughly tugged the blanket off Angel as she groaned in protest. Her formally stretched out body contracted into a small ball.

"Max!"

"Rise and shine, Angel. We have a day of work ahead of us!"

* * *

Considering it was six thirty, the July heat was not treating us well. Heat was already seeping past our clothes and burning our skin.

It took us fifteen minutes to walk from our make shift house to Fang's house.

Vix and Vulpe greeted us at the door, still in their pajamas.

"Hi, Max!" Vulpe grinned, "Fang has friends over from last night, so don't mind the sleeping drunks on our couch!"

Vix tugged at Angel's hand, quickly explaining something leaving both of them in a hysterical giggles.

I dragged myself into the living room where Nudge and another girl were watching a familiar movie I must have watched recently.

"Hey, Max! This is my friend Ella," Nudge introduced me to a hispanic girl around my age with pretty dark hair and an innocent look.

"Oh, hi," I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. My gloves got in the way of everything, but I knew why they were on my hands.

"You'll probably see me around a lot more. I'm dating Iggy," Ella held out her hand to shake mine.

"Did he pay you?" I shook her hand lazily, trying not to look so engaged in the conversation.

Ella and Nudge both laughed.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh with them.

"When you get to know Iggy, there are some things about him that are really sweet," Ella giggled, glancing towards the guest room, "He passed out around three last night."

"I'm sure I'll find it eventually. The only grace that comes with his obnoxious attitude is his cooking."

Fang entered the room, mumbling under his breath. Before I left yesterday, I heard him discussing his successful hotel business with another client. It produced dark rings below his eyes and a terrible complexion, "Hey, Max. I don't really have any work for you to do today. You took care of everything yesterday."

I turned my back to Ella and Nudge and faced Fang, "Are you still paying me? I came here after all," it was a joke between Fang and me. Whenever Fang didn't have a job for me to do, we would joke that he would still pay me for showing up.

Fang shrugged, "Movie came out. Wanna see it?"

Here's another thing I learned about Fang. He doesn't say much. He also doesn't laugh and smile a lot. I observed his face when his friends were over or if he was having a business party. He always seemed to keep to himself.

"Sure, but you pay for the popcorn," I bargained. I narrowed my eyes at the constant whispering behind me coming from Ella and Nudge. I slightly turned my head towards them when I caught my name.

Nudge suddenly yanked on my arm, "So sorry to break up you love birds, but I need to talk to Max."

Ella was behind me, pushing me towards the stairs.

"But-" I started, looking back at Fang who looked equally confused.

"No buts!" Ella insisted, pushing me up the final stairs.

"Damn, you guys are a lot stronger than you look," I commented as Nudge shoved me into her room.

Ella locked the door behind her and raised an eyebrow at me.

Nudge was rummaging through a drawer next to her bed, "Where is it? I know I have some in here..."

I looked back at Ella, whose face didn't reveal anything, "What are we looking for?"

Something light but crinkly hit my chest and dropped to the ground.

My mind instantly recognized it with fear. It was covered in a thin plastic covering. _A tampon?_

I gasped and examined the backside in Nudge's mirror. In the light blue jeans there was a dark red stain betraying me. My head whipped back to the calendar pinned to the purple wall. Damn it! It's the beginning of July.

"I told you Nudge," Ella smirked.

Nudge folded her arms in disbelief, "Max, you're a girl, or you sat on some raspberries."

It wasn't a question. Nudge had made a statement, but she was waiting for me to confirm.

"Okay!" I hissed, "I'm a girl,"

Nudge gasped even if she knew already, "Are you some spy? Why are you disguising yourself as a girl? Are you running from the cops? Should I-"

Ella placed her hands swiftly over Nudge's mouth, "Here," she pulled out clothes and shoved them into my hands, "Change into these, and then we can talk."

I swiftly changed into the clothes and looked in the mirror. I glared back at my reflection. I still wore the oversized t-shirt that hid my chest and I was wearing some grey sweat pants.

I swore as I stepped out of Nudge's bathroom, "Don't tell Fang."

Nudge laughed, "I like your girl voice a lot better than your guy voice."

I collapse on the soft carpet, "How obvious was it?"

"You being a girl or the blood stain from your period?"

"Both," I groaned, covering my hand with my face.

"It's not totally obvious that you're actually a girl. I had some hints. I thought you were gay by the way you looked at Fang. As for the blood, I don't think Fang noticed."

I ignored the last few comments and proceeded to massage the headache building up.

"You look like a pretty convincing guy," Ella attempted to cheer me up.

Damn my female body.

"Max-" Nudge cut herself off abruptly, "Wait, is Max even your real name?"

"Max is a nickname."

"For what? Maxine?" Ella inquired.

"No, Maximum," I responded, running my fingers through my choppy hair. You've told them too much. If they just google my name they could probably find an article about my siblings and me.

"You do that a lot," Nudge commented, her eyes following my hand.

"What?"

"You play with your hair when you're frustrated or thinking," Nudge explained, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"I miss my long hair."

There was a silent pause where both of them just stared me down. They were trying to figure out who I was and why I was doing what I'm doing.

"Although I seriously doubt they are, but are Gazzy and Angel...?" Nudge trailed off, not knowing how to ask the question properly.

"Gazzy is a boy and the last time I changed Angel's diaper, she was indeed a girl," I smirked.

"Why are you a guy anyways? Wait, are you transgender?" Nudge's eyes turned bigger than the moon as different situations passed through her head. Her motor mouth began to run on possible scenarios why I was disguising as a boy.

Ella abruptly slammed her hand over Nudge's mouth, giving her a firm look.

"I'm not transgender. I am just a girl who is disguised as a boy. And I will rip both your heads off if you tell anyone." I threatened. I began to feel uneasy as I had already revealed more than I was comfortable with.

I stood up defiantly, ignoring Nudge's protests, "I really have to go back to work. Thanks for the sweat pants. I'll get them back to you tomorrow."

I hurried out of the room before I could dig myself into a deep hole. I almost screamed when I almost ran into Fang.

Fang was no longer in his familiar sweatpants and hoodie, but he was now dressed in a repetitive black attire.

"What did Nudge want with you?" he gestured to the door where we could both hear hushed whispers.

"Nothing. She just wanted advice about what to wear," I shrugged it off nonchalantly, trying to act like it wasn't something to think about.

"You? You wear the same jeans and plaid flannel," Fang pointed to my shirt, but paused when he saw the sweat pants.

"So? She wouldn't ask you. You just wear black," I retorted back defensively, walking past him.

"Max, are we still seeing that movie?"

"Go with Iggy," I grumbled, "Or Dylan. Or Sam. Or that other dude."

"Omega? Plus, everyone's passed out in my kitchen," Fang followed me down the stairs, "I'd gladly take my siblings, but they'd probably run out crying,"

I grabbed Fang's car keys, which were resting on a marble table near the garage, "Fine, but I get to drive."

Fang had demanded to see my license before we even stepped into the green BMW.

I fumbled through my wallet and pulled out my Drivers licenses and frowned. There was a picture of me with long flowing hair and an irritated look on my face from standing in line at the DMV for too long.

I strategically placed my thumb over my picture and part of my name. I flashed him a long enough glance. I knew I had to drive carefully. If I was pulled over, I would have to reveal that I was a girl.

Fang narrowed his eyes, "One hundred twenty pounds?"

I nodded. Jeb never really had the fridge stocked up. I had a crummy job at a local library where I worked long hours with a horrible pay. When I got food, I sacrificed most to Gazzy and Angel.

Fang directed me for about twenty minutes until we arrived at the mall.

It was still early in the morning, so we were lucky enough to get a discount on our tickets.

"What movie did you want to see again?" I squinted at the title on the ticket.

"Never Again," Fang replied, leading me blindly in the dark theater.

We stopped by the concession stand to pick up an abundant amount of food consisting of two large popcorns, two large slushies, and two hotdogs.

I never really got into going out and watching a movie since the last I watched a movie, I fell asleep.

"What's it about?"

Fang ignored me, leading us towards the back of the theater.

I shook my head. I didn't have a phone so I couldn't search it up, so I was stuck in oblivion.


	9. A Dangerous Promise

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love reading them. I received a question when Fang will find out about Max. Don't worry about it, it's probably not going to be anytime soon. :)**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

The movie was fast, a little gory, and an emotional teaser.

The main character was a girl, Mavis, who was a runaway. She was now at her old house, her breath labored from sprinting. She was covered in a good layer of dirt and her eyes held a crazed desperation.

I clenched my bucket of popcorn closer to my body away from Fang's reaching hand. My eyes were engaged with the screen as the girl took a hesitant step into her old house.

 _A middle aged woman grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the ground. Mavis let out a desperate screech before it was cut short when she hit the ground._

" _See what you do when you run away? You kill people," the woman hissed, her saliva slowly dripping out of the corners of her mouth._

I winced away as I saw their position on the floor. The amount of times I had been in that position were uncountable, but unforgettable.

" _Mavis?" a small and hesitant voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. The timid voice came from a young girl whose eyes were round and sunken in. She was comparable to a stick while bruises painted her ghost white skin._

 _Both characters whipped their heads around to look at the small girl._

" _Sofia, go," Mavis choked out, reaching a hand out towards her blonde sister._

 _Sofia took a hesitant step back._

 _The woman leaped towards Sofia with amazing strength and bared down a hard punch. Sofia struggled to protect her face and neck while hysterically screeching._

I winced, turning my face away from the screen. My stomach churned with disgust as terrible memories were triggered.

" _Max?" Gazzy whispered as he crawled towards my body._

 _I was sprawled across the rug, my body ringing. I couldn't move or speak, but only took in the pain from the beating._

 _I managed to turn my head as someone yanked Gazzy's hair from behind and stuffed him into the carpet._

 _Gazzy let out a heart breaking cry, his sobs thick and loud. Our father had pinned him down, yelling torturous and curses directly into his ear._

 _I struggled to move my bones and I reached out trying to grab onto something._

 _Gazzy screeched, blood pouring out of a cut near his temple. The terrible red liquid was being permanently stained into my hands as I desperately put pressure on my wounds. His voice cracked when-_

My feet control worked before my mind processed what was happening. I couldn't watch the small girl get beat on screen and I bolted for it.

I could hear Fang's footsteps a couple paces behind me and his muffled shouts.

Even in the midst of my mushed up mind, I managed to keep my identity true to me. I dashed into the men's bathroom, blinded by awful memories that were dragging me down. Luckily, the bathroom seemed empty as I practically crawled into the stall. I slammed the door shut and sank to the nasty floor.

I rolled my head against the stall door and let out a humiliating sob.

 _Angel clung to my shirt while Gazzy hid behind me. We were all crammed into my closet, holding our breath so he couldn't find us._

" _I'm scared, Max," Gazzy whimpered._

 _I couldn't respond but gently wrapped my hand around Gazzy's mouth._

 _Angel's tears traveled down my neck and made its way into my shirt._

" _Max, I know you're in here…. You don't have to hide from me…"_

My eyes snapped open.

"Max, I know you're in here," Fang's sneakers stopped in front of my stall.

I took deep breaths, trying to slow my accelerated heart rate.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Fang asked awkwardly, still standing outside the still.

I closed my eyes. I didn't have the energy to respond.

"Max, does your mom hit you guys?" Fang asked hesitantly.

"No!" My voice cracked when it finally found its way to the surface. My hands slammed down on the tile, "She'd never hurt us."

"Then why the dramatic reaction to the scene?"

"Angel,"

"What?"

"The little girl, Sofia, she looks too much like Angel," it wasn't a lie. They both were pale skinny, and looked to innocent to carry a burden as heavy as those monsters.

Fang never responded.

"All I could see was Angel getting beat up by a monster," I muttered darkly, hugging my knees to my chest, "It hurts, knowing I can't jump into the movie and save her."

"Unlock this door. We're gonna go home,"

I stood up on my shaky feet and moved the lock to the side. I never looked at Fang, keeping my head glued to the ground.

Fang patted my shoulder, maybe in sympathy, "Nobody's ever going to hurt Angel, not while I'm around."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

I knew from the beginning that my hair grew unnaturally fast, but this was a whole new level.

I grimaced as I stared at my reflection. My pixie cut was growing out, the hair reaching halfway down my neck.

Angel touched the edges of my hair, "Wow, it's so soft."

We were both in Fang's bathroom, getting ready for the Fourth of July party. It has been three days since the incident at the movies, but Fang hasn't brought it up. I mentally scolded myself and my damned past for haunting the present.

"I need to get a trim again. Any longer and I'm going to look like a girl again."

Insistent knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Angel? Max? How long are you going to be in there? The guest are here and I really need to pee," Gazzy pleaded.

I sighed and threw open the door, dragging Angel out with me.

Yesterday, I worked on the garden all day to the point of perfection. I would hate to brag, but everything looks neat and beautiful.

There were about thirty people dancing to the pop music booming out of the speakers that I had set up in the morning.

The doorbell was constantly ringing as several people came in with patriotic outfits.

Nudge was sitting near the pool with a few school friends, "Max! Come over here!" she waved and gave me a wide smile.

I drew closer the group of teenaged girls and awkwardly smiled.

"Guys, this is Max. He worked on the backyard all day yesterday!" Nudge introduced me.

"Hi, Max!" a girl with curly brown girl laughed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"" I responded with little interest, brushing off the teenaged girls.

"Max?" Red hair and vivid green eyes filled up my vision.

"Uh, Lissa?" I questioned, squinting into the bright light.

"Oh, hi! I never thought I'd see you since you never called," Lissa smiled, tilting her head to the side. She smoothed her bright hair to the side and adjusted her tank top.

"Uh, I don't have a phone," I stammered, taking a step back.

"What type of teenager doesn't have a phone?" Lissa's nose wrinkled as she looked up at me.

"My mom is really old fashioned. She doesn't believe in technology," I nodded slightly at her. I turned my head towards the pool to see Angel in a swimsuit borrowed from Vix.

"Max!" Angel laughed, "Look at me!" she did a back flip into the pool and emerged with blonde hair sticking out all over the place.

"Who's that?" Lissa pointed to Angel, who was now swimming towards a group of kids.

"That's my younger sister,"

"She's a little ball of energy, isn't she," Lissa observed. She turned to examine my face, then turned to Angel, "You guys don't look alike."

I nodded in agreement. It was rare that someone caught the resemblance between my siblings and me. They could see it and I could see it, so I think that's all that matters.

"Uh, yeah, she doesn't-"

Lissa placed her small hands onto my shoulders and leaned up to kiss me.

My eyes bulged in surprise as I shrank away at the touch of the strawberry lip gloss. It tasted artificial and felt slimy. Her head tilted as she skillfully moved her mouth against mine.

She was persistent as she leaned forward. Her nails dug into my shoulders and I could feel her rise on her toes to greet my lips eagerly.

Trying not to injure her, I pushed her shoulders away from me, looking away from her.

"Max?" Lissa asked dejectedly. Her shoulders dropped and her face flushed in embarrassment. She played with the edges of her long hair that I was extremely jealous of. Her countenance was shy and flustered.

"Sorry. Lissa. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now," I awkwardly ran my fingers through my hair.

She pursed her lips together and looked me straight in the eyes, "That's understandable," she scurried away quickly, running into Fang's house without saying anything else.

As I watched her leave, I drew my sleeve up to my mouth and swiftly wiped off the nasty residue of lip gloss. I glance quickly around to see if anyone had seen the incident, but everyone was busy swimming or mingling.

 _That wasn't what I thought my first kiss would be like._


	10. Not Broken Just Bent

**I have finals tomorrow and I'm freaking out.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

I never realized how quickly time passes.

It's the beginning of September and Vix, Vulpe, and Nudge are going to return to school today.

I had left my siblings with Vix and Vulpe to talk about school or whatever they do these days. My only concern was Angel and Gazzy's education. I'm still a minor, so it's not like I can just sign them up for school. Without their birth certificate and their medical information, I won't be able to do anything for them.

"Max, do you remember your first day of high school?" Nudge brought me out of my thoughts as she twirled in her mirror. It was around 6:30 in the morning and we were both lounging around in her room.

"Kind of. Freshman year was a roller coaster," I stated, leaning back onto her bed.

"Like how? Will I meet any cute guys? I hope the teachers aren't mean. Last year I had the worst history teacher. I mean, he was nice, but his class was incredibly difficult. It should've been an honors class. I barely passed." Nudge ranted, positioning her hair in different styles.

"High school was socially difficult. Academically, it was okay," I mumbled, playing with my hair. These days I have to wear a baseball cap. My hair is becoming too long, barely passing my chin. While looking in the mirror, I could actually identify myself as a girl from certain angles.

"You're hair is so pretty. I hate that I can't see it long," Nudge pouted and changed her shirt for the fifth time.

"Nudge, honestly, the first dress looked the best," I mumbled.

"I can't just look pretty. I'm setting the bar. I won last year's Fall Pageant, I can't be seen trashy on the first day of school," Nudge fussed.

"What pageant?"

Nudge whipped her head around to look at me, "You've been in this city for like three months and you don't know what the Fall Pageant is?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Girls from ages 13-18 have been preparing for this Pageant since the last one ended. This is something that every girl takes seriously. It's coming up on October 3rd."

"That's in three weeks."

"That means every girl is going to be going crazy."

 _Luckily I don't have to worry about that._

* * *

"Max, I want to go to school," Angel pouted as we walked back to our make shift home.

I groaned. In high school, I always hated waking up early and doing homework. I think that's the only thing I had in common with the popular people. Every single person begged to stay home from school.

"Angel, you know what I told you."

"I know, you don't have our medical records and you're not our legal guardian," Gazzy mimicked perfectly, kicking a stick with incredible force.

"But Max! I want to learn! Vix and Vulpe are so excited to see their school friends. I want to make more friends, too!" Angel protested. Her little hands curled into defiant fists.

"Angel, I-" My head whipped around as I clutched the straps of the backpack to my shoulders. The hair on my arms raised upwards like it was attracted to a balloon. My hands twitched towards the bushes to my right.

Angel's head whipped around to look behind us, as if she sensed it too, "Must have been my imagination, but I thought I heard-"

Suddenly, I was on the rusty sidewalk with my cheek smashed against the cooling stone. Pain ruptured through my body as my stomach was furiously kicked. I let out a shriek, expecting to see Jeb looming over me. I could hear Angel running with her sneakers slapping vigorously against the floor while Gazzy yelled at the attackers.

I could tell by the intentions of my attacker, it wasn't Jeb. They clawed messily at my pockets, searching for the littlest things. A bobby pin. A wrapper for gum. A quarter.

I furiously kicked backwards and tried elbowing whoever was behind me. My attempts to through off my attacker was futile, only hitting air behind me. A strap of my backpack was yanked from my shoulder as I cried out.

Gazzy grunted as he landed on his butt, trying to outsmart his opponent.

An uppercut to my stomach sent the air in my lungs out of my bodies. Another round house kick sent my body rolling into the street while my backpack remained where I was.

"We have the stuff! Let's go!" a masculine and rough voice commanded.

I heard Gazzy spit after the gang pair fled from the scene.

I managed to drag myself back onto the sidewalk before a car came and found me. I collapsed on the sidewalk and let the familiar throbbing take over my senses.

"Max?" Angel's small voice came from above me, "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Fang? We're not too far away."

I let out a feeble cough, "No."

Gazzy held out his hand and they both gingerly helped me up.

"They took everything," I wheezed with defeat, checking the surroundings for anything that they might have forgotten.

They knew that I always carried the money I made from the job at Fang's with me at all times in that stupid backpack. Now that I actually thought about it, I should've anticipated something like this happening. I could've split the money and hid it in different places. Now all my hard earned money was lost, along with some nonperishable food.

"Don't worry, Max. Gazzy and I can try doing some street tricks to get some money," Angel chipped in as an attempt to cheer me up.

I dusted off my clothing and dragged my feet along, even without the comforting weight of our backpack, "Thanks Angel." _But it's my job to keep us alive._

* * *

Fang let out a low whistle when I walked into his house grumpily. My shoulders were hunched forward to alleviate the pain in my side from being thrown around like a rag doll.

"What happened to you?" Fang examined my swollen eye and angry red lines on the left side of my face.

"You should see the other guy. He probably can't walk," I hissed, slapping away Fang's prodding finger.

Fang backed away, sensing my tense attitude.

"I'm going to take the day off. I'm not feeling my best," I mumbled, collapsing on Fang's couch. In the back of my mind, there was another part of me telling myself not to give up easily. I needed money and couldn't afford to take a day off, but in my condition, anything I did would be literal shit.

"Whatever, man, I was going to tell you not to do anything anyways."

It was a Saturday afternoon, so Nudge was in her room and painting her nails. I nudged the door open and cringed as the chemical scents of nail polish hit my senses.

"Hi, Max…" Nudge looked up and gasped in shock, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not on purpose."

"Well, that was given. What happened?" Nudge stopped her tedious task and jumped off her bed to examine my face, "Don't worry the eye will heal in a couple days with a bit of ice."

"We got mugged last night," I rubbed my good eye from the lack of sleep I had received last night.

"Max!" Nudge sighed, "Do you need some security system installed in your house? Fang can come over and help you."

My laugh sounded dull and lifeless, "If robbers ever broke into my house and searched for money, I'd just laugh and search with them." I haven't told Nudge that we didn't have a mom, or a stable house.

Nudge's eyes lit up with a mysterious gleam, "I think I may have a way to help you, but we're going to have to wait a little bit."

I took an uneasy step back. _This can't be good._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. There wasn't a good place for me to stop the chapter without it becoming gigantic. The next one should be a bit longer.  
**


	11. Masks

**I passed all my finals.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

Nudge and Ella were grinning with identical wide smiles.

It was a week later after I had told Nudge about my financial crisis. I had no idea how Ella would help, but when I heard their plan, I was so desperate for money, that I might have gone with it.

I took a step back and consciously touched my hair, "Do you really think I can win your Fall Pageant?"

Nudge nodded vigorously, "With our help, you're pretty much guaranteed to win."

"Nudge won last year," Ella added, "She was the youngest girl to win the pageant in the twenty years it's been running."

I self consciously ran my fingers through my awkward length hair, "I'm not sure if you realized this, but I lack anything in the female department."

"Trust me, I noticed," Nudge handed me towels "Go take a shower. We'll work on the rest of you."

I pretended to be insulted as I stomped from hard wood floor to the unforgiving cold bathroom tiles, "There's nothing to fix!"

I let the hot water cascade from my hair to my toes. I reached upwards at the shower head, admiring how the water pushed away the goosebumps on my skin.

I sighed, "I never want to take a cold shower again."

I took out various soaps that Nudge had and lathered my body up. I sat under the water and closed my eyes, imagining all the dirt was sliding off my body.

I instantly regretted turning off my sanctuary. I shivered as I blindly grabbed for the towel.

Wrapping myself with the soft towel, I buried my face into the depths of another one. I glared at the fogged up mirror, unable to see my reflection.

"Max! Come out here so I can take a look at you!" Ella knocked on the door.

I ripped my curious gaze away from the clouded reflection. I stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following me.

Nudge looked up from her fashion magazine and examined me, "Max!" she gasped.

"What?" I frowned. _Did I use her favorite shampoo or something? Was I not supposed to touch something?_

Millions of questions ran through my head as Nudge crouched down to be face to face with my legs.

I jumped back and wrapped my towel closer to my body, "I'm not wearing underwear and I don't want to hear you scream when you see something you don't want to see."

"Max!" Nudge repeated, her eyes glued to my legs. Her eyes snapped back up to mine and lowered to my arm. She snatched my wrist and yanked it upward.

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

Ella let out a snort when she noticed Nudge's obsessive behavior.

"What are you doing?" I shrilled, trying desperately to yank my arm down.

"Max! You seriously need to shave! I know you're pretending to be a boy and all, but you can't let yourself get like this! When's the last time you shaved? Actually I don't want to know. Wait, hold on. That means you probably don't do your eyebrows," Nudge put her hands firmly on my shoulders and went on her toes, "I've seen worse, but we really need to clean these things up. I mean they look like-"

I let out a laugh, shoving Nudge away, "Watching two kids all day didn't really leave time for me to make sure I look lady like."

I self consciously raised one leg closer to my face, "I don't care if I look hairy. Everybody has hair everywhere. It's natural."

"Max, don't do this to me. Find the razor and shaving cream. They're in my second drawer. Now shave," Nudge thrust me into the still steamy bathroom, her eyes leaving no room for arguing, "Or else I'm going to shave you myself."

* * *

"Ow!" I whined. I blindly pushed away the tweezers in Ella's hands. Currently, my eyebrows were being bit by tiny little rats that had no empathy for my sensitive face.

Ella's hands were on her hips and her coffee brown eyes were narrowed, "You're lucky I offered to do your eyebrows. Nudge is brutal. She waxes, threads, then plucks."

"You're pinching my skin," I protested, rubbing the red spots on my face.

"Pretty hurts," Ella replied, putting her ice-cold hands directly on my face.

"Why are your hands so cold? Do you soak them in ice water?" I hissed as Ella mercilessly plucked hair from my face.

"We're almost done, so stay still!" Ella proceeded to yank more and more of my life out of my skin.

I impatiently ran my hands along my smooth legs. They felt buttery with lotion and smooth without the hair that keeps me warm. My armpits no longer have their furry friends to keep them company when I sweat under the sun.

"Done," Ella stepped back and squinted at me.

"Was that really necessary? I mean are the judges going to walk up to me and deduct points because my eyebrows have stray hairs?" I grumbled.

"Depends on the judge," Ella responded, busily getting more torture out of her makeup bag.

"That's shallow. What happened to inner beauty?" I cooed, running my fingers along my eyebrows.

My hair was still drying from the shower and I was now wearing a fluffy white robe.

Ella lifted my hand up, "Your finger nails are hideous,"

I glanced down at them. The moments I didn't have the leather gloves on, I spent the time chewing on them anxiously. It's a habit I developed when my father started hitting me. Sometimes blood seeps out of the corners to tease me about my compulsive habit.

"Can I just wear gloves? No amount of magic is gonna fix this," I yanked my hands down and wrung them together.

Ella shrugged, "Gloves will work."

Nudge rushed in the room with a bright bowl, "I got my favorite face mask from the fridge. It moisturizes your skin while clearing out blackheads and whiteheads."

I groaned, kicking my legs against the wooden chair I was sitting in.

"Honestly, Max. You're worse than the twins," Nudge huffed, coming closer with the mixture.

She roughly applied a thin amount to my check.

I yelped in surprise as I turned my face away from Nudge's fingers, "Why is everything so cold?"

Nudge and Ella ignored me and began spreading the mask along my face.

"Do you use any specific lotions daily?" Ella asked casually.

"Does it look like I do?" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Your skin is so clear and has a nice complexion to it." Nudge commented, "Don't talk anymore, we're putting it around your mouth."

I pressed my lips together. My eyes were mesmerized at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked _absolutely_ ridiculous.

My light brown hair was wrapped up in a yellow ducky towel. I was in an oversized fluffy robe that swallowed my body, but was incredibly short. The lower half of my face was covered with a coconut plaster. The other half was tensed with anticipation of the cold mask.

Ella stepped back to examine me after they finished applying the cement on my face, "We have to let the mask sit for fifteen minutes then we wash it off."

Nudge opened her mouth to speak, but the door interrupted her thought.

"Nudge, do you know where Max is? I need-" Fang poked his head into Nudge's room, but paused when he saw me sitting awkwardly in the chair.

I tensed, ready for Fang to call me out for being Max Ride.

"Who's this?" Fang stepped fully into Nudge's room and stopped right in front of me.

"This is Ma-" Nudge started without thinking.

"Maya," I interrupted Nudge abruptly.

I saw panic flash through Nudge's eyes. She glanced at me apologetically.

I ignored her for now, knowing that Fang was watching, "Maya Martinez." I used my mom's maiden name as my new name. In a stupid way, it made me feel closer to her.

Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez. Maximum Batchelder. Max Ride. Maya Martinez.

I barely knew who I was anymore.

I glanced at Fang's deep eyes, trying to strip away his walls. After about four months of knowing him, I could practically read him like a book.

His eyes curiously ran across my legs to the top of the fluffy robe that encompassed my body.

I scowled and pulled my robe closer together to cover my chest.

"Maya, don't speak, you're going to move your mask," Ella chidsted.

"Maya is going to competing in the Fall Pageant this year," Nudge explained, "I offered to help her."

"Speaking of the Fall Pageant, I'm going to be one of the three judges this year," Fang lay on Nudge's bed and rubbed his temples.

"I guess the entire female population didn't realize that Fang has no sense of fashion. Honestly, do you know the difference between mascara and eyeliner?" Ella grumbled.

I glanced at Nudge questioningly.

"Every year the whole town gets to vote who the judges get to be based on the nominees. The rule is that a judge has to be over eighteen and since this is Fang's first year being nineteen, he can officially be a judge," Ella crouched down to scrutinize my feet.

I tried to resist the urge to surge my foot forward and kick her in the nose.

"And one of the prizes is a date with Fang," Nudge giggled hysterically as Fang groaned.

"I don't know why they had to have that petition. I'd rather just give them a car or something,"

I was suddenly aware of how naked I was when Fang turned his head towards me again. I knew that if this robe was gone, I was completely bare and exposed.

"Where are you from?"

I began to open my mouth to speak, but Ella raised a hand to silence me.

"She's my second cousin. She's visiting for three weeks from south California," Ella lied. She picked up my right foot and inspected it, "You have extremely wide feet. We're probably gonna have to hunt for high heels that can fit you."

The bed squeaked as Fang stood up, "Nice to meet you Maya..." He gave me a crooked smile and nodded in my direction.

I couldn't do much but awkwardly stare at his back as he quietly exited Nudge's room.

We all looked at each other in disbelief. _I guess it helped that my face was covered and most of my hair was wrapped in towel. But still. It was so **close**._

* * *

 **I seriously need a hair cut.**


	12. Unbalanced, Talentless, and Compulsive

**Rest in peace Christina Grimmie. She was my idol since I was 10.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

Weeks pass of rules being shoved down my throat and dresses being thrown at me. Finally, it was the day that actually counted. The October chill came in quicker than I anticipated. I traded in the ragged t-shirts for sweaters that I found in the lost-and-found bin at the mall. I tried to get Nudge and Ella to change my dress to something that covered more skin, but they refused to compromise.

I dragged a long sleeve over the sweat on my forehead from busily raking the leaves in the front yard. The different array of colors created an intricate pattern against the soft green grass.

"Hey, Max." Fang mumbled, dragging his leather shoes along the grass.

My grip on the rake tensed as I took in his new look. He wasn't dressed in a suit or sweats like he usually is, but was wearing a casual button down shirt and slacks.

"Wow. Did Nudge dress you up?" I turned my gaze away from his (admittedly) attractive face.

Fang shook his head, messing up his hair that was styled neatly, "I guess I wasn't the only one who was attacked by Nudge's wrath."

"What do you mean?" I absentmindedly kicked the multicolored leaves into a small pile.

"You don't think that I noticed? Nudge did your eyebrows."

My eyes widened as my hands flew up to cover my neatly plucked eyebrows, "She pinned me down one day saying my eyebrows were hideous and looked like overgrown caterpillars crawling on my forehead." _Well, it isn't a lie._ I grimaced as I recalled Nudge and Ella pinning me down to pluck my eyebrows for the third time that month.

Fang snorted, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who had to face the terror of the metal contraption."

"You mean _tweezers_?" I demanded.

"Yeah, those," Fang picked up a rake and helped me deposit the dead leaves into the yard trimmings can.

"Can you watch Gazzy and Angel at the pageant? I'm going to be helping my mom this evening, but they wanted to go."

Fang shrugged, "Honestly, Iggy and Ella can. I'm _judging_ so I can't. But believe me, I'd rather be watching them than a bunch of girls."

My eyes narrowed with interest. _So he doesn't like watching girls walk down a runway. I'm screwed._ I glanced over at the watch on his left wrist, "It's three o'clock. My mom will be expecting me soon."

Fang groaned, "That means four more hours until the pageant starts."

"Good luck. With your attitude, you're going to need it," I smirked and waved as I dropped my rake and walked inside his house.

* * *

Hours the Pageant started, Ella and Nudge had pounced on me fiercely and began prepping me.

"Why can't I wear pants? Is there a dress code?" I challenged, bunching up the midnight blue fabric in my hands.

"No, you'll be the only idiot wearing pants. You'll stand out. Plus, I looked up the judges and one of them is Linda Wheeler," Nudge claimed firmly.

"So?"

"This woman is an extremely famous fashion designer. I don't think she'll be very impressed seeing you strut in slacks and a button down," Nudge fangirled as she began ranting about all of Linda Wheeler's accomplishments. _She's been on this T.V. show, this movie, dated this celebrity, worked with this person._

"Plus, it'll seem like you shaved your legs for nothing," Ella added as she brushed my chin length hair. She had cut them a week before to shape it into a more 'fashionable' style.

Both of them spent an hour fussing over the short length. They suggested a wig, but I had put my foot down. I was already forced to wear a dress, I didn't want to rip away any more of my personality.

My shoulder length hair hung loosely around my shoulders. They didn't bother to style it much besides braiding it delicately into a simple style.

Angel was sitting in the corner with Fang's laptop. Her eyes skimmed quickly down, "According to the article which was updated twelve minutes ago, there will be a little over two hundred contestants."

I threw modesty to the wind and began to change impatiently in front of the girls. I slipped the lacy material over my body and had Ella zip the rest up, "Cool. I'm screwed."

"Nothing like the year before. There were five hundred contestants," Nudge adjusted the straps and the bottom of the dress so it wasn't crooked.

Ella tilted her head at Nudge's clock, "Okay, we have thirty minutes to do her makeup then thirty minutes to get there. Let's get going!"

Ella was driving her Honda towards the park that the Pageant would be held. I was in the passenger seat, constantly looking into a mirror.

I'm lucky that we were running late. They did very minimal make up, telling me I didn't need it anyways.

My look was simple, and with that I worried. When I went out to town, numerous girls were rushing around, buying dresses and getting waxes. Jewelry shops were busy advertising their biggest stones with girls desperately buying.

"Relax, Max. You look amazing," Nudge rested her hand on my bare shoulder, giving me a small smile, "Just rock those high heels and dress. Do your talent flawlessly. And smile and have fun."

I gave a halfhearted smile to her. Little did she know, I might have lied to her.

* * *

 _A week ago_

 _Nudge and Ella were drilling me with the basic rules of the Pageant. Be courteous and kind, don't hit other contestant, don't curse out the judges, etc._

" _Okay, there's three portions to The Fall pageant. First there's the stage presence, the talent, and a random question. The talent portion is usually the longest and the most competitive part. So, we need to find out your talent."_

 _I was barely paying attention, but Ella's random question brought me back to the present._

" _Can you sing?"_

 _I shook my head and snorted, "I've been known to kill birds with these pipes."_

" _That's very unlady like. Don't do that during the pageant, or I will personally kill you," Ella threatened._

" _Dance?" Nudge questioned hopefully._

" _I trip over my own feet."_

" _Play an instrument?" Ella added._

" _I can play any instrument," I watched as their eyes lit up, "But it won't sound good,"_

 _I watched as both their eyes drained of hope._

" _Oh, I know! You can read poetry aloud with beautiful passion!" Ella clapped her hands together._

" _My bedtime stories gave Angel violent nightmares."_

" _Can you paint?"_

" _I'm like freaking Picasso."_

 _Nudge gave me a pointed look, "Okay, Max. Do you have any special talents?"_

" _I can stuff thirteen grapes in my mouth and sing the national anthem."_

 _Ella groaned, "No, that's absolutely appalling."_

" _You should see how fast I can eat five hamburgers," I offered._

" _I don't really think that'll get you a win," Nudge stated._

 _I groaned, covering my face, "Nudge, what did you do?"_

" _I rapped."_

" _What?" I tried to imagine sweet Nudge who rambled about fashion and boys rapping._

" _Someone gave me a random topic and a rapped about it. I got a standing ovation." Nudge explained._

" _What did you rap about?" I leaned forward in interest._

" _Hating makeup."_

 _There was a moment of silence where I just stared at Nudge with wide eyes and a gaping mouth._

 _We all broke into hysterical laughter, pounding our fists on our knees. Tears came out of the corner of our eyes and we clutched our cramping stomachs._

 _We all calmed down by the time Ella asked the dreaded question._

" _So, what's your talent?"_

 _I could earn about $900 per week, but managed to get all my earnings robbed. I can sort of take care of two children. I can protect my siblings from harm. I can pretend to be a boy. I can do a cartwheel.  
_

" _Trust me, I'll have an idea before the Pageant."_

* * *

It's now about an hour before the Pageant starts and I still don't have an idea.

I had pondered for hours, but nothing really stood out. I had played soccer in middle school, but it wasn't like I could put a soccer ball on the stage and kick it around. Otherwise, any hobby that I could've formed was taken up by time spent taking care of Gazzy and Angel.

Ella honked furiously as someone cut her off, "I swear, there better be fucking parking this time!"

We pulled into the parking lot, but had little luck with finding a decent spot.

That left me precariously wobbling in the five-inch heels with Gazzy and Angel supporting me from each side.

"You're not good at walking in heels," Angel giggled.

"I'm a tall girl. I had no reason to walk in heels," I nearly toppled over, but quickly place my hand on Gazzy's shoulder.

The walk to the stage was brutal. People of various ages and sizes crashed into each other in attempts to get closer to the stage.

You could easily pick out the contestants out of the crowd. The girls ranging from ages thirteen to eighteen came in different shapes and sizes. Even if everyone looked very different with their individual physical features and style, everyone had one thing in common; they were determined and excited.

Every girl here had something that stood out at me. A short Asian girl had cute dimples and a wide smile that was contagious. A medium sized brunette next to me had entrancing dark eyes. Another dark haired girl had luscious hair that I almost wanted to reach out and touch.

I watched the diverse amount of girls stroll past each other, wishing each other good luck and

complimenting each other.

I glanced back to see Nudge and Ella chatting with a group of girl who weren't participating.

I entered the area where all the contestants were meant to stay. I checked in with one of the stage manager who looked more excited that I did.

"Name?"

"Maya Martinez," I responded plainly.

"Right here! Thanks Maya! Good luck," the manager gave me an encouraging smile and continued to check in other girls.

The upbeat music stopped and the park fell to a hushed whisper.

Fang appeared on the stage, his face projected on the screens next to the stage. His hair was styled differently than usual. It was pulled out of his eyes in a way that only Nudge could've done. He was dressed casually in black jeans and a nice dress shirt.

A song of squeals and shouts of adoration came from every section of the park.

"Welcome to the 21st annual Fall Pageant!" Fang introduced the show, explaining a little bit about it and thanking the sponsors.

"Now, let's welcome the beautiful ladies!" Fang exited the stage and each girl was called up individually.

My heart began to race wildly as I watched girls stride up easily and calmly. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, threatening to pop out.

 _How am I supposed to do this?_

The girls were being sent on by the order of their last names.

They were already on the L's, and I knew I was the first 'M' up. I was lucky I wasn't using my real name, I would've been one of the first people.

I shifted nervously from side to side. This wasn't a first grade play where I sit in the back and play a tree. This was me strutting across stage and flaunting everything that I've got. Which wasn't much...

I let a shaky breath as my name was called by Fang's familiar voice.

"Introducing, Maya Martinez!"

I gripped the railing besides the stairs to get onto the stage and stepped onto the marley. Hundreds of faces glued to mine and I could easily make out Angel sitting on Iggy's shoulders.

I smiled at her and her eyes lit up. She violently waved at me, causing Iggy to shift side to side.

 _Oh fuck._

My mind reacted before my body could. My world began to lean towards the right as the heel of these death contraptions twisted. I crashed with a loud grunt, praying that my dress had covered me enough to the point where I hadn't flashed the audience. _Thank God I didn't take Nudge's advice and go commando to avoid that dreaded 'underwear line'._

I made an executive decision right there on stage. As I sat with my legs in front of me, I ripped the too tight, too high heels off my feet and placed them in my hand.

The audience let out a warm laugh and I could hear a distant, "Go Maya!" from Gazzy.

I let out a sigh of relief as my feet began to sink like putty and take their actual form. I let out a breath and walked across the stage with my heels in my hands. My bare feet took me across gracefully, doing moves that Nudge had taught me.

I let a natural smile overcome my face when I saw Ella and Nudge's wide smiles and laughter in their eyes. I waved to them and exited the stage.

A group of girls greeted me when I strolled off stage telling me that I looked amazing on screen.

A girl with long brown hair laughed, "I wish I had the courage to rip off these heels. My mother would've killed me."

Numerous girls laughed in agreement, only to be shushed by a few focused contestants. I glued my eyes to the stage and waited for the last girl to exit.

Now, the talent portion. _I hope they have a bowl of grapes back here or something._

* * *

Almost all the girls had changed into a different outfit to accommodate their talent.

A few of the girls who were singing didn't bother changing, instead they preferred to warm up their vocals.

I sat on a nearby bench, completely lost in my own world. _Maybe I could... No, that's stupid._

My eyes widened as I saw familiar red hair flash. _Lissa?_

She was wearing a beautiful layered tutu with pointe shoes. She delicately practiced her turns and leaps flawlessly. Her chin was lifted and her posture was incredible. She looked so confident.

I ground my teeth in annoyance. _Why can't I be talented?_ I ran my hands through my hair, messing up the style it was in.

I looked around at the range of talents in the dressing room. I let out a sigh, admitting defeat. _What the fuck am I actually doing here?_

I still didn't have shoes, since I chose to leave the torture devices in the dressing room. Maybe someone would hopefully take them.

Several girls were nice enough to offer extra pairs, but I declined respectfully. Anything on my feet would feel like hell against the blisters that were threatening to pop.

My alias was called and I took me and my bare feet onto the stage. I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself, but I might as well own it.

I grabbed the mic from the stage manager and stood in the middle of the vast amount of space.

Everyone's eyes were glued on me again, and I knew they remembered me as the only girl who had tripped and walked around bare foot.

"Uhhh, hi," I mentally smacked myself for failing one of Nudge's first rule for speaking in front of an audience.

A chorus of replies came back to me.

"I don't really have much of a talent," _Sorry Nudge_ , "But, I can tell you one thing; I will probably never do another pageant again."

There were hushed whispers in the crowd and critical looks.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being here and seeing all the talented ladies. However, I refuse to let any amount of hair be ripped off my legs, underarms, or face just so I can walk around in a dress!"

The audience let out a roar of laughter and my other competitors laughed in agreement.

"When my friend told me I had to have a talent, apparently none of mine actually counted," I explained, noticing Ella and Nudge laughing like hyenas near the front.

"I can stuff thirteen grapes in my mouth and sing the national anthem," I claimed, letting the audience gasp and chuckle.

"But apparently, the audience would be, and I quote, 'shocked and appalled'." I continued, "I can eat five hamburgers in ten minutes. No joke. I tried to prove it, but my friend insisted if I ate that much food I wouldn't be able to fit into my dress. I think that's the least of my worries right now."

The audience let out a roar of laughter, several people let out cheers of my name.

"They suggested that I could try singing, but honestly, if you all want to leave with your hearing, I'll spare you. Dancing? I briefly remember doing ballet when I was like three. Anything I would do would probably insult someone. Oh, I can burp my whole name! But I can't do that now because that's part of the unwritten rules of a pageant. Did you know those actually exist?" I held out fingers as I counted the endless list, "No slouching, don't stick your lunch out, chin up, cross your legs while sitting, and don't curse anyone out. There's a lot more, but I didn't really pay attention."

The judges laughed at me, but my breath got caught up when Fang smiled at me.

"Go Maya!" Angel cried out.

I smirked and waved to her, "I have no idea where this was going, but you learned a lot about me. I'm talentless and procrastinate until the last minute. I eat like nobody's business, and I am the mother of a multitude of unappealing talents. Thank you," I curtsied and smirked at Fang, who was smirking back at me with a gleam in his eyes.

The audience cheered as I walked off.

I had to hold back my cheer of excitement and mindlessly thanked the girls who congratulated me. _That was probably the stupidest thing I could have come up with in three minutes._

"You're a comedian!" A girl with curly hair exclaimed, laughing.

Of course, not all girls were very enthusiastic about my popularity.

Several casted me dark looks and judgemental stares

One more section and we're done.

* * *

I shifted from one foot to one foot as I stood on stage in front of the judges. My bare toes stuck and unstuck to the dark floor, making unattractive suctioning sounds.

There was Fang, Linda Wheeler, and a popular model, Cara Smith. Each of them were furiously writing after the girl before me had gone.

Each girl got random questions, some relating to their talent or completely off topic.

Fang rose from his seat, clutching his microphone, "During your talent, you look like a girl who kind of goes with the flow. You don't seem to have a lot planned in your future, but what do you want to be when you grow up?"

I bit my lower lip and turned my eyes away from Fang's dark ones. Of all the questions I could've gotten. I didn't excel at English, so being an author was out of the questions. I've always hated Biology and Chemistry, so I'm not going into a medical field. _Basically, his question contradicts my talent. He's trying to throw me off guard._

I faced the audience with determination and let my mouth open, "When I grow, I want to be happy," I stated clearly into my microphone. I had captured the audience's attention from the moment I stepped on stage. The moment I spoke a few people cheered, but I held up a hand to silence them.

"I don't care what I end up doing. I could be homeless or a rich lawyer, but I want to be happy. I want to have my family always there with me. Most importantly, I don't want to lose myself when I get caught up in life's twisted path."

There was silence as Fang stared up at me. The whole crowd was quieter than Angel trying to sneak cookies before dinner.

Then, everyone clapped wildly, and cheered my fake name.

I waved slightly and exited the stage, handing the microphone to another stage manager.

"You're totally gonna win!" the same girl with long brown hair sighed, "You have so much personality."

"Sometimes personality isn't what they're looking for. We all have an equal chance of winning," I responded. I glanced sideways at the different girls buzzing around with excitement.

* * *

All the girls were stuffed uncomfortably close on the stage. It was barely big enough to fit everyone. Apologetic glances were passed around as we accidently stepped on each other. We stood in alphabetical order with nervous smiles and twitching hands.

The judges handed out their personal awards for traits that stood out to them. Lissa received a well-deserved reward for her grace and confidence.

"Maya Martinez receives a Judge's award for having a unique personality!" I straighten up and walked to the front and took the blue ribbon from Fang.

He smirked at me, "Too bad you couldn't really speak the day I met you. I'm sure you would've said something worth remembering."

I shrugged, "Being in front of a lot of people brings out the stupid in me. Thanks, by the way." I nodded at him and made my way to the back of the crowd.

It took maybe thirty more minutes to get through the rest of the awards. I was dozing off before loud cheering brought me back. _It's almost midnight. I can't believe some of these girls have the energy to jump around. In_ _ **heels**_ _._

"Now we come to the top ten!" Cara Smith announced as everyone buzzed with excitement.

Several girls held hands and smiled at each other. Others chewed at their manicured nails while some closed their eyes and whispered a prayer.

"Third place goes to... Kristy Strauss!" An eruption of cheer followed as a petite dark haired girl graciously accepted an envelope with her reward and a sash and crown placed on her.

"Second place is... Maya Martinez!" Fang announced as the crowd cheered.

"Go Maya!" Angel and Gazzy screamed in unison.

I took a step back in shock as my head snapped upwards. My jaw hung open and the piece of hair I was chewing on was plastered to my check. The girls parted to make it easier for me to make it to the front. I was given a sash and a crown along with an envelope. I blinked as camera flashes went off and blinded me. I ran my fingers eagerly along the silk material of the sash touched the plastic tiara on my head. _Am I dreaming?_

I couldn't hear the first place winner over the roar of the crowd and adrenaline clogging my ears.

A girl with pink hair appeared beside in a flash with a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

I looked down the line of girls who varied in shapes and looks. I glanced back at the audience to Ella and Nudge who were hugging and laughing.

Gazzy and Angel high fived enthusiastically while Iggy whistled.

Maybe I lied. Maybe I would practically rip off my skin and almost break an ankle just to do this again.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit longer than what I usually write.**

 **I'm thinking about getting a pixie cut during the summer. I'm going to freak out all my friends.**


	13. Catalyst

**Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

It was the day after the pageant and I was completely drained. However, I needed money, so I worked feverishly on the garden. I was Max Ride again, no longer sporting the beautiful dress and makeup. The gloves were back on my hands as well as the baseball cap to hide my growing hair.

Fang was along side me, picking apples that were low to the ground, "Judging wasn't as dreadful as I thought it would be."

I ripped my gaze away from toned arms and towards my work. I tried desperately to ignore the dark eyes that gazed at me with wonder yesterday, "Sorry I couldn't make it. My mother had me stay home to help her clean the gutters. Gazzy and Angel filled me in though. They seemed to love it," I plucked an apple from the tree, balancing terribly on a ladder.

"If I tell you this, you won't tell anyone right?"

I whipped my head around to look down at Fang, who had a devious smile on his face, "Uh, sure?"

"Did Gazzy and Angel tell you about Maya Martinez?" Fang questioned.

"Um, Ella's cousin? Yeah. They said she was cool," I awkwardly tried to compliment myself.

"She's weird, but I like her," Fang mumbled mindlessly.

"What?"

"I scored her lower than I wanted to. She would've gotten first place, but I lowered her score so she got second place," Fang came under the shadow of the apple tree and leaned against the trunk.

I looked at him sharply, "Why the hell did you do that?" I didn't mind that I got second, I didn't even expect to place in the top ten. Although knowing that I was deliberately sabotaged was not a good feeling.

"The prize for first place is $2000 and a gift card to some make up place. Looking at her style, I know she probably wouldn't have used it," Fang bit into one of the apples in my basket.

I stretched out and picked an apple on a high branch. I hummed in approval.

"But the prize for second place was a $1500 and a date with me," Fang continued, "And I wanted to spend more time with her to get to know her."

I dropped the apple I was holding, letting it drop and hit his head.

He grunted and rubbed his scalp. Fang grabbed the fallen fruit and glared up at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"You could've just asked her out afterwards," I pointed out, climbing down the ladder.

"This way, she won't reject me. She seems like she would do that," Fang observed, biting into his apple again.

I looked away and bit my lip. Secretly, I was dreading and looking forward to my date with Fang later this week.

* * *

I was still watering the plants at 5:50, and I knew that I was off in ten minutes and that my date started at 6:00.

I told Fang I would meet him at his house where we could initiate our date. He suggested that he should go to mine, but I insisted.

Glancing up at the clock, I decided leaving eight minutes early wouldn't hurt anyone. I already asked Fang if Gazzy and Angel could sleep over since they have been begging to for a while.

My eyes were sore and they dragged downwards. I barely got sleep last night. I was plagued by nightmares with possible ways this date could go wrong. _He could find out that I'm both Max and Maya. What if I trip? Or say something stupid?_ I let out a deep sigh. _I'm literally panicking over nothing. I've been places with him before. He considers Max his friend. Then again, I'm Maya now._

I dragged my feet into the living room, my eyes searching for Fang's dark ones.

He was playing a familiar board game with our younger siblings, and from the looks of it, he was loosing.

"Hey, Fang. My mom wanted me home a bit early to help with chores. You don't mind do you?" I asked.

Fang looked up from his cards and examined me, "Uh, no."

I blinked and headed towards the front door.

"Max, try to get more sleep," Fang advised as I stumbled out the door.

 _You're the ugly reason I can't._ I grumbled and backtracked into the shed at the very back of his house.

Nudge promised that she would leave some extra clothes and whatever for my date with Fang in there, but I just hoped she remembered.

I twisted the rusting handle and opened the door, anticipating the strong smell of metal from the tools laid out in perfect formation.

"Surprise!" Nudge screeched, jumping out from the corner of the shed.

I jumped backwards and let out a yelp, smacking her arms in the process, "Don't do that!"

Nudge chuckled, "I knew you were going to need help going on a date with my brother. You'll probably need a little makeup so he won't recognize you."

I instantly saw the clothes and changed into them without hesitation. Nudge handed me jeans and a random t-shirt. I jumped up and down to fit into the skinny jeans, "I almost forgot what it was like to wear girl jeans," I slipped the shirt on, admiring the way it formed to my body.

"You look like a girl now," Nudge joked.

I removed the baseball cap from my head and attempted to smooth out the rest. It didn't really work.

"Your hair is terrible. Here, take this."

I took a water bottle that Nudge handed at me and gently poured it on the top of my head. I ran the liquid through my hair, effectively flattening out. I didn't have a mirror to reference what I looked like, but I didn't really care.

Nudge pounced on me and ran a comb through my damp hair, "We're already five minutes late so I'll rush it a little."

"I can't be late until I show up," I tried to stay a still as possible as Nudge completed my makeup, "Do you know what Fang has planned?" I asked hopefully.

"If I did know, I wouldn't tell you," Nudge responded, running the cool eyeliner under my eye.

I desperately tried not to cower at the cold touch knowing that it would take moments longer to fix whatever mistake Nudge can make, "Nudge, I don't want to give Fang a bad first impression. I don't wanna be too late."

"Shush, I need to make sure Fang won't recognize you," Nudge stepped back and glanced at me. Her brown eyes scanned my face, taking in every detail, "Fang's not too observant. I don't think he'll suspect a thing."

I took that as an excuse to leave, so I changed out of my dirt coated sneakers into my combat boots. I let out a shaky breath and walked out of the shed and walked towards the front of the house.

"Wait! Max!" Nudge cried out.

"What?" I asked irritatingly.

"Your gloves you nitwit," Nudged hissed and held out her hands.

I quickly slipped them off, flexing my fingers without their leather confinement.

"I don't get why you wear those dreaded things all the time. You have nice hands and the gloves never go with anything you wear. You can't wear polyester and leather at the same time!" Nudge protested, turning my gloves around to examine them.

"That's precisely why I wear them," I nodded to her and continued my journey to their front door. I avoided the kitchen window, ducking in case someone saw me. I paused before ringing the doorbell.

A shrill of laughter followed a bunch of kids arguing over who answers the door first.

"Gazzy, I want to see Fang's new girlfriend!" Vix insisted, her voice muffled through the door.

Yelps of protests sounded right as the door opened.

Fang had flung Vulpe over his shoulder and was holding Vix back with his foot.

Angel and Gazzy were bouncing up and down on their toes. Gazzy flashed me a toothy grin and waved while Angel winked.

"Hi, Maya. Sorry for the crowd," Fang set his brother down gently and shooed them away, "Go play with Nudge."

"Don't worry, I have younger siblings too," I put truth into our conversation as I followed him out to his car. I almost wanted to demand that I drive his car, but I held back my stupid urges.

"You look stunning today," Fang complimented.

"Uh, thanks. You don't look too bad," I mentally scolded myself for sounding so awkward.

I climbed into the cozy car, shutting the door gently. The car had a strong aroma of leather and pine.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as Fang backed out of the drive way, "For all I know, you can just drive us off a cliff."

"Why would I sacrifice myself for you?" Fang challenged, his tone playful.

"So we could spend an eternity with each other, after all, I'm returning home tomorrow," I reached for the knob on the radio and turned the volume up, "This is an old song."

I began to sing along to it, nodding my head to the beat. I let the lyrics take me on a journey like it did when I was younger. Nostalgic images of my mother and father dancing to this song filled my eyes as the song continued.

Fang shook his head and grinned at me, "You're right."

"Of course I am," I responded, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You can't sing. At all."

"I can say the same for you," I smirked as I recalled the night the guys and I went to a karaoke bar. Dylan and Sam had dared Fang to sing a song, and I will admit, he's never going to seduce me with his singing.

"You've never heard me sing."

"But am I wrong?"

"Very."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Fang, this messy haired boy, cannot sing for his life. _Just like me._

The rest of ride consisted of me demanding where we were going while Fang smugly refused.

"I'm still convinced you're going to lead me into a forest and murder me..." I trailed off as Fang pulled into a parking lot full of other cars. _A Drive in?_

There was a giant white screen with commercial displayed brightly against it.

"Woah," my eyes widened and I leaned forward against the dashboard, "I've always wanted to see one of these..."

"Really? Good, this is something you have to experience. Wait here I'm going to get a surprise from the trunk," Fang was already out the door.

"If you're getting a knife, get a big one to end it soon," I joked as Fang arrived with a large basket.

He set the woven basket behind us and pulled out a container. He placed it in my hands and I raised an eyebrows.

I lifted the lid and peered in curiously. _Grapes?_ I took the round plump fruit and plopped it in my mouth.

"No, that's not what you're supposed to do with it," Fang protested.

"You're telling me you didn't give this to me so I could eat it?" I demanded, swallowing the grape.

Fang laughed, "You said you could stuff thirteen grapes in your mouth."

My mouth fell open and I snorted, "Don't tell me you have five hamburgers in there too."

Fang grinned mysteriously, glancing at the basket.

Without saying anything else, I began to stuff the grapes into the tiny pockets in my mouth. After hitting double digits, finding room was an extreme struggle. There was no doubt that I looked absolutely ridiculous as I stuffed the thirteenth grape in my mouth.

"Now, sing the national anthem," Fang demanded. His eyes were full of amusement as he watched my mouth stretch ridiculously around the fruit.

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My cheeks were unevenly bumpy and my mouth was wide open with red grapes. The ones that were visible were slick with saliva.

I looked back at Fang. _I don't remember what the national anthem sounded like or started._

Fang broke and laughed hysterically while I spat out my grapes into the container before I started choking.

"I don't remember how it goes!" I gasped, coughing in between words.

His melodic laughter stopped and he squinted at me in the darkness, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, Ella forced it on my face before I left. That might contribute to the fact that I was a little late."

"That's funny, because if I recall properly, you mentioned-"

Both our faces whipped towards the screen as the movie started.

I silently grimaced when I recalled the last time I went to the movies with Fang. I forgot to ask him what the movie was about, but I doubt he would chose the same movie.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched a male actor appear on screen with a gun gripped in both hands. _It's not the same movie._

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews. :)  
**

 **There is a reason for this interesting title. Maybe their date will be a catalyst for a future event.**


	14. Minty Toothpaste

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

Fang was humming to a song on the radio as we drove back after the movie.

It was an action packed movie with extremely inappropriate jokes that revealed some unappealing characteristics about myself.

I scowled when I remembered that I laughed so hard that water came spewing out my nose. All _over_ Fang. I had been absolutely mortified, but luckily he had brushed it off.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Ella's?" Fang's deep voice brought me out of my reflection of our date.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you staying with her?" Fang questioned.

"Oh, yeah, but you can just drop me off at Sam's Cafe," I already came up formulated a plan before I left for the date. Every day before we head to Fang's house, we stop by the cafe to have breakfast, and as a result, the owners have grown to like us. Especially Gazzy and Angel. The old couple who run the cafe absolutely adore the pair.

"Why?"

"The cafe isn't too far away from Ella's house and I need to stop by. I left my jacket there and I want to talk to Sam and Cassie," I lied easily.

"I can just wait outside for you to get your jacket," Fang offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm probably going to be talking to them for a while," I didn't dare to elaborate anymore.

Fang narrowed his eyes, "It's late. Some guy might pick you up and have his way with you."

"I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. I can beat up men double my size," I internally winced at the poor choice of words.

Fang shrugged and pulled up into the parking lot for Sam's Cafe. A light glow illuminated the shop against the dark night.

I swiftly got out and watched as Fang got out of the car.

"Fang, I told you, I don't need you to bring me the home. It's literally a block away and I-"

Fang maneuvered around the car and snatched my wrists, bringing me closer to him.

My breath hitched as I started feeling uncomfortably close to him. I took a hesitant step back, "Haven't you heard of personal space? Actually, you probably-"

Fang's dark eyes glimmered mysteriously, "Let's make a deal."

"Huh?"

"I won't drive you home, if you give me a kiss."

"In that case, I have herpes," I quickly responded, crossing my arms protectively over my chest.

He leaned towards, towering over my face, "Don't make me throw you in the car and drive you to Ella's house."

I knew Ella was on a date with Iggy and if I showed up to her house, whoever answered the door probably wouldn't know who I was. I narrowed my eyes as my fist curled around the black neckline of his shirt. With very little thought, I roughly brought him down to my level and placed my lips on his.

I planned for the kiss to be meaningless and quick, but it turned into something deeper when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Technically, this was my second kiss, which meant I was sorely lacking in the skill department. His mouth strategically moved against mine as I struggled to kiss him back. My senses were overwhelmed with his light cologne. I moved my hands so they wound around his neck. I melted into his touch and stood on my toes to try-

I broke away abruptly, taking a few steps away from the man in front of me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "I think we use the same toothpaste."

 _Fucking really, Max?_

Fang let out a snort of disbelief, his handsome features twisting into a smirk of amusement, "Only you, Maya."

I bit my lip as I heard Fang use my fake name. I pushed it aside and nodded to him, "I did my end of the deal, now it's your time to do yours."

His eyes flickered towards my hands, "You have a peculiar tan."

I followed his trail to the tan line from my gloves that abruptly stopped near my wrist, "It's from my watch."

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing my sad excuse.

 _Maybe I should've told the truth? I could've just added more to the story._

Fang climbed into his car, but rolled down his window as I passed him to walk into the cafe, "Be careful."

"Yes, mom," I mocked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't want to see you on the news-"

 _Too late you have._ I smiled as I recalled the few seconds Fang had seen my yearbook picture for the 'missing' Batchelder children.

"-with some overly preppy news reporter ranting about how tragic your death-"

I laughed at that possibility. I probably should've happened years ago. I paused and looked him dead in the eye, "Fang, you know we're probably never going to see each other again."

"Never is a strong word, Maya. Who knows, I might take a trip to south California and run into a girl who looks just like you," Fang smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, Fang. This isn't goodbye. This is see you later," I corrected myself, knowing that I would see him the next morning at work.

"See you soon, Maya."

* * *

"Don't you guys have a maid for this?" I complained, scrubbing the dishes with determination.

Iggy was helping me dry the dishes was very little interest, "Hey, don't complain. I'm not getting paid and I'm blind."

"I know," I hissed as I took a knife away from Iggy's clutch.

"Dude! I cook all the food. I'm not a stranger to a knife!" Iggy protested, blindly grabbing for the knife.

I gasped as he elbowed me in the boob, groaning in the process, "Watch it!" I placed the knife on the counter away from Iggy's grabbing hands.

Iggy glanced in my directions with his stupid dark sunglasses, "You okay?"

 _He's so lucky he's blind._

I clutched my boob to myself, trying to massage away the stinging pain, "Why are your elbows so boney?"

Iggy threw his head back and laughed at my pain.

I spit on Iggy's hand with disgust.

He yanked his hand back, furiously wiping his palm on the towel he was using to dry the dishes, "Seriously, you're driving me crazy!"

"Then remember to put your seat belt on. It's going to be a bumpy ride," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"What are you guys doing?" Fang strolled into the kitchen, holding paperwork that was probably meant for his work.

"Nothing," I replied innocently as I jokingly held the knife up towards Iggy's head.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Max, put the knife down. Iggy doesn't need another trip to the hospital. _Again._ "

"It was just a bomb," Iggy mumbled under his breath as he sulked towards the couch.

I watched Fang work out of the corner of my eye when curiosity got the better part of me, "How was your date with Maya?'

Fang peered at me, his eyebrows raised in a question.

I tensed, continuing to scrub the plate I was holding. _I thought guys do this all the time? Don't they ramble about how hot a chick is after a date? Is this pushing it?_

"It was peculiar," Fang smirked as he sipped his coffee.

My face scrunched up with concentration as I continued to I was holding. _Peculiar? Should I take that as a compliment? He's being awfully vague. I don't like that._

"I'm gonna miss her jokes," Fang replied shortly.

I cleared my throat and tugged my hat closer to my head, hoping that brown hair wasn't sticking out the edges. _Would it be pushing it if I asked him if he kissed her?_

"She's really easy to talk to, but she's very guarded."

"What?" I turned around to fully face him and leaned back into the counter with interest.

"It's really prominent."

I dried my hands and cursed mentally. _I'm not wearing my gloves. Did he notice?_ I slipped my worn out gloves onto my hands, suddenly feeling trapped after fifteen minutes of freedom.

"You have a glove tan," Fang laughed as I secured the gloves neatly onto my hands.

I tensed, hoping that he wouldn't recognize the same tan line that Maya had, "I guess it doesn't help that I work with these things on all the time."

"I've never met your mom," Fang mentioned randomly. His eyes were still glued to the documents in front of him.

I tried not to look tense as I formed an answer quickly, "She's a busy woman. She works during the day and home schools Gazzy and Angel at night."

"What about you?"

"I work during the day and take online classes during the evening," I mentally high fived myself for inventing a believable alibi on the spot.

"What's she like?"

"My mom?" I demanded.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Fang paused to look up at me from his writing.

I rubbed my hands as I tried to go back into my five-year-old mind. I could remember fuzzy memories of her singing songs and kissing my dad. I smiled as I remembered protesting every time they displayed any affection for each other, "My mom's great. She's hard working, but the worst cook I've ever met."

"Hmm, just like you."

"That was one time and I didn't know you shouldn't microwave plastic," I protested.

"Honestly, I don't know how you manage to survive."

 _Me too, Fang._


	15. Preparations for the Dead

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I usually never update two times a week, but I couldn't resist since I did a lot of writing tonight. I actually finished the end, so I just need to edit that and fill in the middle part (Which is actually a huge chunk). If I have to estimate, there will be about 25 chapters (Give or take).  
**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

After work I dragged my siblings to our sad excuse of a house.

"Max! We usually stay later for dinner," Angel whined, dragging her new sneakers against the cement.

"Angel, don't drag your feet. I paid twenty dollars for those," I kept my head straight forward as I heard the scraping noise cease.

"Sorry, Max," Angel mumbled.

My eye twitched as I heard Gazzy obnoxiously pick up his feet and slam his foot down flat on the ground.

My head whipped around and I glared at his innocent facade.

"I'm not dragging them," Gazzy smiled sweetly.

Angel giggled while I snorted.

"You guys absolutely suck," I stuck my tongue out at them as I turned into the woods to get to our hovel.

We continued for a few paces of silence before Angel spoke up.

"Max, Halloween a few weeks…" Her tiny voice trailed off hesitantly.

Guilt twisted my heart as I looked at Angel and Gazzy's hopeful faces. I never viewed Halloween as something special while I grew up, so the thought of it made me slightly uneasy. Creepy pedophiles could be waiting for an innocent child to ring their doorbell. When child isn't expecting it, the predator will drag their small bodies into the depths of their prison where their cries will never be heard.

"And what about it?" I asked cautiously as I opened the door to our fake sanctuary.

"Vix and Vulpe are going trick-or-treating and I really wanna go," Gazzy explained while he collapsed on the couch.

"We've never been!" Angel added hopefully.

"Uh, sure you guys can go," I agreed. Most of their lives they have been robbed of being children. This is probably going to be one of the first time that they got to enjoy themselves. _I'm probably going to regret this later when I'm trying to get them to bed on a sugar high._

Their faces lit up and they cheered in circles.

I watched in amusement as they sang a random song that they made up in circles.

"Max is letting us go!"

Gazzy stopped suddenly, causing Angel to run into his back.

"What's the catch?" His eyes narrowed in a way that was similar to mine that I almost laughed.

"Catch?" I repeated, setting our backpack on the ground. I grabbed half the money that I made from today and hid it in a drawer in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Angel agreed, crossing her arms defiantly, "Are you going to ask for all the chocolate bars? Or how 'bout you have to hold our hands?"

I chuckled in amusement, "Okay, I won't take all your candy, but I do have to follow you just in case."

Gazzy groaned, "I'm sure that Fang and Nudge will be following us too."

"Nudge isn't, she has some party to go to," Angel corrected her brother.

"Okay, Fang and I will watch you, but you guys need costumes," I informed them. Some of the costumes I've seen have been ridiculous prices for something the kids would probably wear once.

Angel grinned, "We've been working on homemade ones while you've been working!"

 _Of course this sly pair had already started working on their costumes knowing that they could somehow guilt me into agreeing._ I threw my gloves off onto the coffee table. _Did I go trick-or-treating when I was younger?_

"Mine's really cool," Gazzy boasted. He played with the ends of his frustratingly long hair, "Vulpe said it looked really cool."

"Nudge has been helping us," Angel laid down next to me, stretching her limbs in different directions.

"What are you guys dressing as?" I asked curiously, leaning forward on my elbows to see my sister's face better.

They both glanced at me with identical sky blue eyes, "You'll see it soon enough." They replied in unison.

* * *

"Iggy, nobody's going to believe that disguise," I folded my arms and leaned back in a chair.

Iggy adjusted his head, putting it to the side to make him look like a doll, "Trust me, this works every year. Kids always come to Fang's house to get the best candy and I scare them."

"Doesn't it become… Predictable?" I glared at Iggy's ridiculous scarecrow costume that looked pretty authentic. Ella and Nudge had worked on the mask and the button eyes as well as the circular face shape.

"It's a new trick every year," Iggy removed the mask and let his fingers lightly run across the surface of it, "Last year, I jumped out of the garbage can. I reeked for a week, but the reaction was so worth it."

My head whipped around as I saw Fang emerging in his familiar black suit. His dark hair messily hung around his head, "Let's test this out then."

Iggy smirked as he placed the mask back on his head and contorted his body into an unnatural position. He settled his legs so they were turned into each other while his head snapped to the side. He gave me a quick thumbs up before limply laying his hands over the side of the chair he sat on.

I adjusted some of the straw so that it looked like it came out of the scarecrow and leaned against the door jam just as Fang came up the steps.

He examined the front decorations with approval, "The decorations look nice, Max. The only thing is that-"

"RAWWWRR!"

Fang jumped backwards as the scarecrow jumped to life out of its chair, clawing at the air. Instinctively, Fang punched Iggy, sending him reeling backwards into me.

I hissed in annoyance as I stumbled into the front door and pushed Iggy off of me.

Despite being punched, Iggy threw off his disguise and laughed hysterically, "Aww, man. I wish I could see your face!"

I smiled as Fang glared at Iggy with dedication, "You'll be lucky if I don't castrate you while you're sleeping."

Iggy shrugged, wiping away fake tears, "Man, this is gonna be a good Halloween."

Fang crossed his arms as he watched Iggy retreat inside his house, "Like I was saying, the decorations look fantastic, but we need to go to carve the pumpkins that we got the other day."

I snickered, but nodded anyways, "Be careful, Fang, we might have your whole house rigged."

* * *

"Max, look!" Gazzy's voice called.

I heard the slapping of bare feet against the granite flooring. I dropped the Halloween banner I was hanging and turned carefully on the ladder I was standing on.

Vulpe arrived first with a pumpkin the side of his head. A crooked face was carved into the walls, giving me a tilted smile.

The rest of the kids ran in with their pumpkins, varying in size and designs.

I raised an eyebrow at Gazzy's peculiar pumpkin, "No offense, Gaz, but what is that?"

Gazzy walked closer, holding his pumpkin like Simba in the beginning of The Lion King, "It's a bomb."

"I've never seen a bomb that's shaped like a square," Vix giggled.

Angel waved and caught my attention, "Max! Ella helped me carve a bat into mine."

"Great! Go put those in the front yard," I returned to work, pinning the banner for the party coming up in a few days. I tilted my head at the poster, trying to see if it was crooked.

"Max, what do you want for-" Iggy walked in the house from the front door, but roughly smacked into the ladder.

"Fuck!" I screeched as the ladder began to tilt to the left precariously. Panic surged through my body as I clumsily tried to cling onto the banner to help me regain my balance.

Iggy yelled out as he attempted to grab the leg of the ladder, but it was too late.

I clenched my eyes shut as I heard the terrible ripping of the banner I had worked so hard to hang. I hissed as I made contact with the unforgiving granite tile. Just to top it off, the ladder landed gracefully on top of me.

I opened my eyes slightly and noticed a flash of black was underneath me. I let out a feeble cough, "Hey, Fang," I tried desperately not to blush when I noticed that our bodies were being pressed uncomfortably close together.

Fang grunted and tried to push the ladder off of us, "Iggy. Help us."

I ignored the throbbing of my butt from hitting the ground. Luckily, my head didn't hit too hard, so I wouldn't be the victim of a concussion. However, my midsection and my arms were completely sprawled across Fang. I struggled to move the ladder upright while Iggy blindly brought it upright.

I winced as I sat up and rubbed my shoulder. _That's gonna be an ugly bruise tomorrow._ I turned my menacing gaze at Iggy as he held his hands up in surrender. _I must have a strong glare if he's blind and he can feel that._

"I didn't know it was there!" Iggy protested, waving towards the ladder.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I slowly stood up, testing out each muscle and how much pain it could tolerate.

Fang helped to support me as I limped into the kitchen.

"You, busybodies," I called out to Dylan and Omega who were watching football on the T.V.

"Ouch, what happened to you?" Dylan squinted at me as he turned around on the couch.

"Go find out. Go into the foyer and hang the banner," I commanded, reaching for an ice pack in the freezer.

"What? We're not getting paid are we?" Omega stood up, already heading towards the accident.

"I'll give you five bucks each," I offered lamely.

Fang snorted as both of them suddenly took off to hang the torn down banner. He turned to face me and crouched to look me in the eye.

I adverted my gaze away from his and towards a potted flower, "Man someone seriously needs to water that thing."

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't even know we were on one," I smirked, finally meeting his eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Fang shook his head and held up a first aid kit.

"What? No," I stepped back, "I don't need to."

"You're bleeding," Fang gestured towards the red stain on my right shoulder.

I blinked incredulously at the wound. _I couldn't even feel it._ I snatched the medical kit from his hands and headed towards the bathroom, "I can clean this up."

"Max."

"What?" I paused with my hand on the bathroom door, my gaze harsh.

Fang stared back at me then shook his head, "Never mind."

My heartbeat quickened as I slammed the door shut quickly and sunk against the sink. _What was he going to say?_

* * *

 **It's 2:00 AM and I'm hungry.  
**


	16. Where Would We Be Now

**Happy Fourth of July. If I am correct, today is the day that Max receives her first kiss from Lissa.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"And Vix taught me about this lesson she learned about genetics," Angel held my hand as we strolled back to our home.

Gazzy was a few paces ahead of us, singing a random song he was making up, "Halloweeeeeennnnn! Is the best hol-i-day! Because we get canddddyyyy!"

I snorted as he jumped on the cracks on the sidewalk, "You two are still not gonna tell me what your costumes are?"

They both grinned devilishly and shook their defiant heads side to side.

By the time we got to our 'home', the sun was completely engulfed by the evergreen trees.

I nudged the door open slightly, letting my siblings enter the house first.

"I'm so excited for Halloween!" Angel collapsed on the couch we both slept on, "Nudge is really creative!"

"Iggy helped me think of my costume," Gazzy laid next to Angel, "I think you're gonna find our costumes funny."

"I guess you can say it's a play on-" Angel's head turned slightly towards the window near the front door, "Max, did you hear something?"

I narrowed my eyes at the front door that I always locked at night. I paused and listened to a twig snap and a short curse, "What was that?" Without waiting for a reply, I cautiously unlocked the door and peered outside. My gaze settled on a dark figure standing a few paces to my right. _Could it be Jeb?_ Their back was turned away from me, making it impossible to tell any definite features.

I stepped outside and slammed the door shut. I kept my gaze strictly on the frozen statue. Before I could form a coherent thought, my legs bolted forward towards the mysterious shadow, pinning it to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, pushing the stranger's face into the grass with my other hand firmly pinning the square of their back to the ground. I could tell that the intruder was a man based on the broad structure and muscles.

The attacker pushed me off with incredible strength and a snarl, "Max, stop."

"Fang? What the hell are you doing?"

With his face completely turned towards me, I could make out his strong jawline and sharp eyesight. Dirt from when I smashed his face into the ground covered his whole face like poorly applied foundation.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Why are you living in the abandoned Johnson's house?"

"Max?" Gazzy's blonde hair stuck out of the door.

Angel's head poked out curiously, "Is that Fang?"

I frowned at the boy in front of me. We were both sprawled on the ground with calculating eyes, "Did you follow us home? Stalking can be considered a felony."

Fang crossed his arms, "That is nothing compared to the secret you've been hiding."'

I tensed, turning my head away from his gaze. _Is he talking about me actually being a girl or the fact that we're not actually living in a stable environment?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied.

"You don't really live with your mother, do you?" Fang growled as he stood up, "Gazzy. Angel." The two blonde heads tilted curiously to the side, "Grab your stuff. All of it."

They both nodded obediently as they disappeared into our house.

I scoffed at their eagerness to follow Fang's orders. _Of course when I tell them to take a bath, they start running, but they'll listen to what Fang will say,_ "What are you doing?"

Fang narrowed his eyes and took a step towards me while I stood my ground stubbornly. He swiftly threw me over his shoulder as I began to struggle instantly.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I hissed while I kicked his thighs and slapped his back. Fury coursed through my bloodstream as I did all I could to protest. I sunk my nails deep into any skin I had contact with.

"Angel? Gazzy?" Fang called out to my siblings who came out with their hands full of our possessions, which wasn't much.

I desperately aimed on trying to hit Fang in the lower belt region, but my hit was always off.

"Come on, guys. You're going to live with us now."

* * *

"You're impossible!" I spat as Fang threw me on a random bed in one of the guest rooms on the second floor.

Fang harsh demeanor was decorated with folded arms and a fierce frown, "You should consider yourself lucky. What were you doing living like that?"

"We were doing fine! We never went hungry and we had _shelter_. We were fine," I hissed as my hands clenched the blankets on the bed.

"No, you weren't. I don't know how you could be so oblivious to not realize it!" Fang retorted, walking forward to be face to face with me.

I kept my guard up, refusing to become flustered from his proximity, "Why do you have to interfere with my life? You should just mind your own damn business!"

"Honestly, Max! It's not just your life! It's Gazzy and Angel's lives too! They're children who need an education, _parents_ , an actual house!" Fang placed his hands on the edge of the bed, leaning forward into my face. His eyes were blazing with fury.

I backed up on the bed when our breaths started to mingle together, "You know you can't let us stay here."

"What do you mean?" Fang questioned, sinking back onto his heels.

"If it gets out to the public that you're housing runaways, your business will go corrupt. Not to mention the legal issues that will come with it. It's illegal for us to not be in school," I ran my fingers through my hair with frustration.

Fang cocked his head to the side, "Runaway?" He smirked with triumph.

 _Shit. I let my mouth run without consulting my brain._ I pursed my lips together and turned my head to avoid his gaze. My heart began thump with a syncopated beat.

"I don't care what other people think. You guys need help," Fang continued.

 _But what happens later? I want to graduate high school and go to college. I want Angel and Gazzy to go back to school. I can't do that by learning to rely on others to take care of us.  
_

"And honestly, I don't need to know why you ran away, but you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

I casted him a menacing glare, agitation radiating off of me. My hand brushed the pillows and the sheets, taking in the unfamiliar comfortable material, "Fuck off. I'm tired and going to bed."

* * *

"Max, what the hell are you doing?"

I stood up from my work. A pile of weeds mixed with dirt stood near my feet. I squinted at the person standing near the sliding glass door, "Working?"

Even if Fang was all the way across the orchard, I could still sense his annoyance with me.

He jogged closer, not even panting when he reached me, "You're our guest. You don't have to do that."

"What else am I going to do? Plus, it's literally the least I can do since we're taking up space."

"Max, this mansion has more rooms than we need," Fang pointed out, fixing the sleeve of his suit, "If you have nothing to do, can you pick Nudge up from school later? I have a business meeting pretty soon and I have a feeling it will last a while."

"Uh, sure," I hesitantly replied. I tugged the baseball cap down and continued to pull the stubborn weeds from their place on the ground. _Back to high your soul will be wrung out a like a damp towel and your mind will be cut to fit another's perspective.  
_

* * *

I pulled the car up right as I heard the bell ring. I looked on, mesmerized by the flood of teenagers that flooded out the doors like the school was prepared to explode.

Nudge probably recognized Fang's car before she could recognize the person in it. She bounded forward with a slight bounce in her gait, talking wildly to the boy next to her.

"Bye!" Nudge waved ecstatically and slid into the passenger seat of the car. She turned to face me, an incredulous look on her face, "Max?"

"Your brother told me to pick you up."

The younger girl narrowed her dark eyes with interest, "He told me about yesterday."

"There wasn't much to tell," I started the car and began to creep forward with high schoolers swarming all around us. My knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight when Nudge began to talk again.

"So, I'm guessing he doesn't know that you're a girl," she reached for my wallet that laid lifelessly in between us, "You have a credit card?"

I quickly glanced to the side to see her fumbling through my wallet, "I can't use it though."

Nudge jerked her head upwards and gave me a cold stare, "That's why you did the pageant. You did it because you needed the money," her nails dug into the edges of the plastic.

"Not entirely. I just had to prove something to myself. Prove to myself that I can be a girl," I kept my gaze strictly glued to the cement in front of me as I shifted gears.

"Maximum Batchelder?"

This time my head turned at the sound of my real name, "Nudge! You shouldn't be going through my stuff."

Nudge completely ignored me and continued her investigation, "Max, I thought there weren't going to be any more secrets between us."

"You already know I'm a girl. That's more than Fang knows."

"We could've helped you!" Nudge cried out, causing me to swerve in surprise.

 _Damn it. I'm going to get another lecture. Sometimes I wished the mute button on the remote actually worked right now.  
_

"This whole time! You didn't have a house! If you had just gotten over your stubbornness and asked for help, we probably could've helped you!" Nudge slammed her hands on the dashboard in front of her, still holding my credit card and school ID.

"You sound just like Fang, Nudge. Just let it go, that was in the past, and now we're living with you. There's nothing you can do now that will change what happened," I muttered under my breath.

Nudge scoffed while she put everything into their place, "Max, you have to tell him."

"I honestly don't care whether you guys view me as a girl or a boy. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than what sex they are," I nonchalantly replied, having no intentions of telling Fang about my true identity.

"I know why you don't want to tell him."

"Hmm? Educate me. I'd be fascinated to hear-"

"You like him. And not in a friendly way," Nudge cooed devilishly, "Maybe even _love_."

"Honestly, I don't know where you get your absurd ideas. Even if I do tell him, what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him randomly say, 'Hey, I'm a girl!'" I snorted as I gently pressed down on the brake to slow down at a stop sign.

Nudge laughed, "Your regular voice is so nice to hear after listening to your boy voice," she paused and leaned against the window, "I know! Maybe you could pull a Mulan and accidentally flash him! Oh! Maybe you could get injured or sick and Fang would take care of you and he would discover your incognito by accident! Oh my gosh! Then you guys will fall in love and I'll be the aunt of three children. My gosh you guys would have the cutest kids! Can I name-" Nudge fantasized while making wild gestures.

"Nudge. Shut the hell up." I hissed. I firmly clasped a gloved hand over her moving mouth and grimaced when I removed my hand to see a puckered lipstick stain on the leather.

"Do you need a tampon?"


	17. Love is the Monster

**You guys caught me! I did quote Ouran Highschool Host Club in the last chapter. I couldn't help it and I felt like it would be something that Max would say. If you pay attention, I do have some references from animes I like.**

 **On a different note, I got a pixie cut and donated my hair. So just like Max, I have short hair now. Now, I wish I could go back and rewrite how Max felt about her haircut now that I'm experiencing it.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

Dragging my feet forward, I paused when I heard Angel's soft voice reading aloud in the room Fang had given her. Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly opened the door and peered inside the lavender room.

Angel was tucked into her bed with a thick book on her lap. Seated next to her was Fang, whose expression was far from bored. His eyes were wide with surprise, making it the most emotion I have seen from him in a month.

"Hey, Max!" Angel giggled, "Do you want to stay and listen to the story I was telling?"

"Sure, what are you reading?" I climbed onto the bed so that I laid down on the other side of Angel.

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet," Fang answered, scratching the back of his head.

"I found it in the library. I've always heard about the famous play, but I've never had the opportunity to read it," Angel explained to our bewildered faces.

Even if she was intelligent for children her age, I struggled with the analysis of Romeo and Juliet my freshmen year of high school.

"Uh, go ahead," I blinked, feeling completely oblivious to my sister's love for literature. Of course, I've always noticed her weird obsessions for novels, but it just struck me that my sister has an abnormal gift.

"Within the infant rind of this small flower poison hath residence and medicine power. For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part; being tasted, stays all senses with the heart. Two such opposed kings encamp them still, in man as well as herbs-grace and rude will," Angel read fluently, never hesitating over the unfamiliar language. She paid diligent attention to the punctuation and even changed the dialect.

Fang gave me a bewildered look over Angel's blonde curls, "Wow, Angel. Do you actually understand what you're reading?"

Angel gave Fang a look of irritation, "Intelligence shouldn't be based on age," she turned her head away from Fang and kept her eyes on the thick book in her lap, "Friar Lawrence is saying that the flower, while it has the power to heal, it also has the power to poison. He is talking about the opposite elements which the flower possesses, which is a direct reference to the tragedy that will happen later in the play."

It was incredibly silent in the neatly decorated room. Both Fang and I were completely captured in deep thought from Angel's interpretation of the scene.

"I barely read the second Act, and I can already recognize love as the monster in the play. It caused Romeo and Juliet to think irrationally, leading to their demise." Angel softly closed the book with a whisper, "I think it's time to go to bed."

Fang and I quietly exited her room with thoughtful expressions.

"Is she… Usually like that?" Fang inquired, leaning against the wall.

"I was basically her surrogate parent, so the way she was raised was probably not… Typical. She never really had a parent to coddle her and I have to admit, she's always said things that have made people turn their head and wonder… Wonder why she thinks the way she does…"

* * *

 _Four years ago_

 _(Max: 14 years old, Angel: 6 years old, Gazzy: 7 years old)_

 _I held my siblings hands firmly as we marched through the aisles of a local grocery store. Angel and Gazzy were reading off the list with zeal and giggling when they fumbled over words._

" _Milk, eggs... Broccoli," Angel stuck out her tongue childishly at the sight of the vegetable she loathed the most on the list. Although, she had the decency to keep her thoughts to herself._

" _Momma!"_

 _My ears twitched at the sound of a small child begging their mother for candy at a shelf nearby. I idly ignored it as Gazzy struggled to reach the milk on the top shelf._

" _Max?" Gazzy turned around to look at me with big begging eyes._

 _I let out a small laugh and firmly placed my hands around his armpits and lifted him up towards the milk. His grubby fingers curled around the gallon of milk and firmly held onto to it until it was safely deposited into the cart._

" _Momma! I hate you!"_

 _This time, all three of our heads turned down to see and young girl throwing a tantrum. Her little fists punched the air as her dress swished angrily._

 _Her mother had an infuriated expression plastered on her face. The dark haired lady's arms were crossed with disapproval, her eyebrows furrowed together._

" _Angel?" I gasped, watching her small form run down the aisle and confront the screaming child. As they stood next to each other, I could tell that they were around the same age._

 _Angel's eyes flashed as she faced the other girl, "You shouldn't say that to your momma. She's still alive, so you should appreciate that. Your momma's done a lot for you that you can't always see. At least that's what my big sister's always told me."_

 _The little girl's screaming ceased and she stared at Angel with wide eyes. Her brown pigtails hung limply next to her ears. She slowly turned away from Angel with her head hanging low, "I'm sorry, Momma."_

 _The mother's head tilted in surprise as she picked up her small daughter to embrace, "It's okay, honey."_

 _Angel's smiled softly as she stalked back to us with the lady's eyes following her with admiration. Her blonde curls bounced with her walk and her chin was held high._

 _Several spectators watched Angel stalk towards us with awe. Many people were intoxicated by Angel's mature behavior and ability to grasp the cruelty of life._

 _Once the shoppers watched Angel walk up to Gazzy and me, realization sparked through their bodies. They probably realized our terrible situation and the reason Angel had said what she had._

 _They rest of our shopping trip had minimal conversation besides Gazzy making a few jokes. Once we exited the market, Gazzy reached deep in his pocket, holding out a pink paper that was folded several times._

" _This is for you!" he proudly presented the wrinkly mess into my palm._

 _I gave him a side glance, silently hoping that it wasn't a note from the teacher regarding Gazzy's boisterous attitude. I slowly unfolded the creased paper revealing the message; Happy Mother's Day, Max!_

 _I gripped the edges of the paper, reading the small note that Gazzy had written. Some words were misspelled, but it was warm and cheerful._

 _I looked up at the sky, my brain skimming over this week's dates and events. My eyes slowly traveled down to the note again as realization smacked me in the face. It's mother's day!_

 _Gazzy fingers played with the hem of his polo shirt, "We were making cards for our mother on Friday and I didn't want to be left out, so I made one for you."_

 _I bent down to Gazzy and Angel's eyes, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, "Listen guys, I am never going to be your mother, but that doesn't mean that I can't love you guys like one," I kissed both their foreheads as Angel giggled. I pulled both of them into a crushing embrace with my knees pressed against the pavements._

" _You guys know I'll always be there for you."_

* * *

After I recalled the events that early May, I turned to Fang, "You never told me why you followed us home that day."

Fang became unusually uncertain as he shifted from foot to foot, "Only if you answer a question I have."

"I asked first."

"Fine," Fang sighed, pulling me into the room across from mine.

My eyes widen to adjust to the dark walls and dark furniture. Everything seemed to be dark in this room. _Is this Fang's room?_ I glanced back at his pitch black attire that matched the room. It held very little besides a night stand, dresser, and a bed. The room lacked personality, unlike Nudge's room which was covered with quotes and pictures.

Fang flopped on his bed, burying his face deep in the pillow while I gently sat on the bed.

"You refused to take your shirt off," Fang voice remained muffled by the pillow, but I managed to interpret what he had said.

"So? I have my insecurities. I bet you-" I started defensively, just to be cut off.

"I thought you were lying."

"About what?" My eyes clenched shut as I recalled the uncountable lies I have told Fang.

" _My name is Max Ride."_

" _I'm searching for a job to help my mother with the bill."_

" _My mom wanted me home a bit early to help with chores."_

" _You should see the other guy. He probably can't walk."_

" _Maya Martinez."_

" _I'm fine."_

"About your mother being as incredible as you made her sound when we were talking about her in the kitchen. I thought she abused you guys. That's why you refused to remove your shirt," Fang explained with a rushed voice.

I froze, unable to respond to him. Fang was dangerously close to the truth, but yet was so far off.

"Now you have to answer my question," He waited for me to reply, but when it was apparent I wasn't going to speak, he continued, "Why did you guys run away?"

There was a beat of silence before my legs swiftly straightened so I was standing turned away from him, "I'm sorry, but that is _nothing_ that should concern you." I glanced back at his familiar impassive face. _I can't let him know. I can't let anyone know._ With a grim expression, I ducked out of his room and scurried quickly into my room.


	18. Merely a Distraction

**I start school on August 15, and I'm not happy about that.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Max! You can open your eyes now!"

I slowly opened one eye after another and peered at my siblings. I tilted my head, "You guys are too funny."

Angel was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, a homemade green mermaid tail, and a tacky red wig.

"Angel, are you Ariel?" I laughed throwing my head back.

"Funny you would say that. I am Ariel," Angel ran her thin fingers through the tangled red mass. It seemed strange that I would call her by her actual name. It's been so long and I've always been calling her Angel.

I turned to my brother who was fidgeting in his absurd costume. He body was encased by a black circle along with a black hat with a string attached to it.

"Gazzy…. Are you…" I started hesitantly.

"A bomb? Yeah!" He twirled in the ridiculous costume, "Iggy helped me with it!"

Under my breath I muttered, "Iggy's blind."

From the porch, Iggy called out to me, "I may be blind, Max, but I am extremely creative!" he was dressed fully in his scarecrow costume, "You guys might want to start going out now, the guests are going to arrive soon."

I shrugged and motioned to my siblings, "Quick, grab your junk. We're going to leave soon."

* * *

While Fang and I were trailing behind our siblings, they were obliviously skipping ahead. I glanced across the street and admired the creative costumes, "Is that one kid… A toilet?"

Fang followed my gaze and shrugged, "Some kids go all out."

For some reason, the kids insist on trick-or-treating at all the houses that have scary decoration. All of their buckets were almost full to the brim and their energy was incredibly high from all the sugar they ate.

"Don't you have a party to host?" I briefly remembered the vast amount of people pouring into the mansion when we left.

"Everyone will be too busy indulging in their own preferences to notice my absence." Fang responded nonchalantly.

"I don't see why Halloween is so special," I mumbled as I watched my siblings eagerly run up to the next house with their buckets gripped tightly in their fists.

"If you're a dentist, you get a ton a money from all the cavities that the kids get," Fang was dressed as a vampire, very fitting for his name.

The four kids came rushing back, holding their buckets in their hands.

"That house gave us a lot of candy!" Vix showed Fang the several candy bars on the top of her pile.

I glanced at my siblings, who were whispering with uncharacteristically serious faces. Angel's eyes flickered back towards the house they just visited.

"Gazzy? Angel?" I hissed, making sure that the others were out of earshot, "Is everything okay?"

Gazzy flashed me an innocent smile, "It's nothing."

I glared at my siblings, hating the fact that they were keeping secrets from me. _I'll squeeze it out of their puny bodies later when there aren't people around to witness the interrogation._

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night!" Angel cheered, suddenly turning amiable. She grabbed my hand and tugged me forward.

 _I'm already sick of Halloween. And the night is still new._

* * *

I cowered in the corner of the crowded party. My sad, pathetic banner hung crookedly near the front door. It was around ten o'clock and Fang and I had sent our siblings to bed. Despite the fact that their mansion was so big, I doubt that they could get a good sleep with the ruckus going downstairs.

"Max? What are you supposed to be dressed as?" Lissa stalked up to me dressed as a witch. She even went as far as painting her whole face green. Between the time she had kissed me and now, we had actually become well acquainted. Besides the fact that she was a bit pushy and overbearing, she was a genuinely nice person.

"Uhh, a farmer?" I looked down at my plaid jacket and my questionable loose jeans.

"So, your everyday look?" Lissa giggled.

"Max!" Ella grasped my arm, tugging me away from Lissa. She turned to Lissa with a smile on her face, "Sorry, Lis, I need to borrow Max for a second."

I yelped as she fiercely tugged on my hand and led me to Nudge's room. I let out a hiss of annoyance, "Is there a reason you dragged me up here?"

"I need your help, Max. I need you to distract someone for me while I get something important," Ella began digging through Nudge's closet desperately, her eyes flickering between the clothing, "Nudge has to have something here. She texted me earlier saying she had something perfect for you..."

"What type of distraction are we talking about and what do I get out of it?" I laid back on Nudge's extremely soft bed and closed my eyes.

My eyes snapped open when Ella threw scratchy fabric onto my face, "Hey!" I smacked the material off my face and held it in front of me, "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's a dress. I need you to distract a man at this party. I have some business that I have to take care of," Ella muttered, smoothing out the blue fabric I was clutching, "Do it or I'll tell Fang about your true identity."

"Why can't you get Nudge to do it? I'm not good at being seductive," I protested as Ella began unbuttoning my flannel. _This makes me want to go back to that day Ella and Nudge discovered my secret and say it was cranberry juice or something._

"This man knows that Nudge is Fang's little sister. He'll know something's up. Just make out with him," Ella replied as she unzipped the dress, holding it up to my body, "Plus, Nudge is at a different party right now."

"So the matter that you are investigating into is related to Fang's business," I inquired as I changed into the frilly dress. _I really don't have much of a choice, do I?_

"You can believe whatever you want. This man's name is Brad. Black hair. Blue eyes. I'll point him out to you when we go downstairs," Ella tossed my baseball cap to the side and replaced it with a black ribbon.

"Why does Fang hold all these parties? It always seems like he's sulking in the corner," I slipped my leather gloves off my hands and wiggled my fingers once they were free of their confinement.

"They're mostly to promote his company or learn more about an individual that he is making a business deal with," Ella mindlessly pulled out a black box from Nudge's closet that held an infinite amount of makeup.

 _It seems that Ella knows a lot more about Fang's company than I initially thought._ I turned to look in the reflection in the mirror, "Ella, I look like the sluttiest Alice I have ever seen." The dress I was wearing was far from the poofy dress that Alice from Alice in Wonderland had worn. It had a similar design, but ended a bit above my knee. I watched my eye twitch in the reflection.

"Max, stop being so prude. This isn't even as bad as some of the costumes I've seen tonight. Put on these stockings and shoes," Ella commanded as she fixed my hair, "I don't think you'll run into Fang. He's probably eat the company's candy as we speak. You know, he has quite a sweet tooth."

"The company's candy?" I echoed mindlessly as I snapped the buttons on the tight shoes.

Ella smirked as she turned me around and attacked me with makeup, tickling my face, "Don't you know what Fang's company sells?"

I shrugged as she recklessly applied eyeshadow on my eyelids, "As long as he pays me, I didn't really care."

"His company is famous for distributing toys and candy. You've probably played with toys made by them," Ella spoke in a rush.

"I've never heard of a Walker's Company that sells toys and candy," I grumbled, wiping the edges of my lips from Ella's quick strokes.

"His mother ran the company, so it's under her maiden name, The Fantom Company."

My eyes widened as the name suddenly clicked. Ella was indeed correct when she said I probably played with toys from his company when I was younger. Even some of Angel's toy that we left at home were made from their company.

"Max, don't do that. You'll ruin your makeup. Anyways, we don't have a lot of time, so let's get going!" As quick as Ella had dragged me into Nudge's room, we left in a hurried mess.

She led me past the dining room towards the backyard, "Distract Brad for at least ten minutes. That should be enough to get the information," she muttered the last part underneath her breath.

 _What sketchy business could she be doing?_

Ella stopped abruptly in the neat garden, scanning the yard with determination. Her eyes lit up as it met her target, "There! Now, get him out of the backyard so I can begin my investigation," She shoved me in his directions and ran off into the crowd of people.

I clenched my jaw and glanced around quickly. I didn't recognize a single person. _But I guess that might make my job easier._ I straightened out and bounded forward towards the young man dressed as Prince Eric. _I'm not sure if I should be pleased or disgusted that this guy is actually not bad looking._

I tried to look as if I wasn't trying to get his attention by grabbing an apple and sitting nearby. I nonchalantly bit into the apple, hoping that I would somehow catch his attention. _I hope I don't look as ridiculous as I feel._

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before," Much to my dismay, the man had stood from his spot near the pool to come greet me, "My name is Brad. You are?"

I flashed him a deceptively sweet smile. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this_ , "My name is Alice," _If I had a dollar for every time I lied about my name, I'd have three dollars. It's not a lot, but it's weird I've been forced into situations like these._

Brad grinned as he replied fluently, "Nice to meet you miss. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine… Except, I'm beginning to become a bit bored."

"Well, Alice. Are you lost in Wonderland?" his face leaned closer to mine, the smell of alcohol drifting up my nose.

 _Gosh. I hope what I'm doing isn't illegal_ , "Well, I am looking for the white rabbit. Could you help me?" I held out my hand and tilted my head to look up at him.

"Why certainly, my lady," Brad accepted my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the flash of Ella's dark hair whisking towards the spot where Brad was just sitting.

 _What I would do to be wearing my trusty leather gloves._ I willed my fingers not to start twitching, "Come this way, I think I saw the rabbit," I looked over my shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Brad raised his eyebrows at my behavior, "Where are we going?"

I even added a forced giggle before I responded, "We're going to find something magical!" _Gahh. I need to wash my mouth out with soap when I'm done with this._

I brought him into a lightly populated room that was on the opposite side of the house from the backyard. I turned around and tilted my head when I looked at Brad. His dark hair completely contrasted with his light blue eyes. _I've always preferred darker eyes._ I shook the thought away and scanned the room, "That's a shame. I swear I saw him here…"

"Where are you from, Alice?" Brad questioned while he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm from New York," I lied. _He has no idea how much self control I am exercising right now to refrain from punching him_ , "How about you?"

"I was born here, in California. I'm the owner of the Komit Company," he winked at me as if he thought he was attractive in this light, "How did you get invited to this party?"

I blinked mindlessly. _What is he talking about? How did I get invited?_ _Oh, he's asking about my relationship with Fang_ , "A friend of mine invited me."

We continued our small talk before Brad started to become a bit handsy with me.

Brad gently pressed me against the wall we were standing by, "I can show you something magical," his voice turned husky in an attempt to make him appear seductive.

 _What is he doing?_ I tried not to seem like I was pushing myself against the wall. _I never actually planned on doing this! I just wanted to talk and get this over with._ I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. _I'm such an idiot_.

Brad pressed his lips against mine as we began to make out. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see the man in front of me. _Just pretend you're not kissing a random stranger._ I jumped when his tongue traced my lips slowly. _I'm absolutely appalled about the idea of his tongue inside my mouth. Not to mention I have no idea what I'm doing._

His hands that were resting on my lower back started inching closer to my ass.

Irritation rushed through me as I tried to resist the urge to move his hand and slap him. I kept my mouth firmly shut when his teeth nibbled at my bottom lip. _Why do people consider this sexy? This is gruesome._

His right hand slipped underneath my dress, resting on my stocking-covered thigh.

"You guys! Get a room! The sound of you guys sucking each other's faces is revolting!"

I winced I hid my face with Brad's chest when I recognized the voice. _Only Iggy would be bold enough to call out people who were making out._ I peeked over his shoulder briefly and noticed that Iggy was only with people I didn't recognize. _Damn it, it hasn't been ten minutes yet._

"Come this way, Alice," Brad nodded to Iggy and started to pull me towards the backyard.

 _Wait. Ella might still be doing whatever sketchy stuff she's doing,_ "Would you like to hear me play the piano?" I tugged him away from the sliding glass doors and towards the piano room. I rushed passed the stairs, pausing when a familiar young face met mine.

"Ma-?" Gazzy started, his eyes bewildered and filled with a question.

I completely ignored Gazzy, guilt stabbing my conscience, "Come this way, Brad.. I've been told that I have a beautiful singing voice-"

Another hand reached out and grasped me, pulling me back into the crowd of monsters. I took notice of the blue nails, already knowing that Ella had pulled me away from future embarrassment.

She quickly rushed me up the stairs, locking the doors as we entered my room. Ella turned to me with a cheeky grin, "Iggy came rushing outside babbling about two people making out. I assume you have something to do with that."

I pulled the edge of the ribbon, letting it slide of my head, "You," I growled, wiping the lipgloss off with my bare arm, "Ella, have no idea how much you really owe me."

Ella toyed with a silver flash drive in between her thumb and pointer finger. She gave me a grossly sweet smile, "I'll take you out to dinner, okay? Just so you know, your distraction was a bigger part than you probably think it was."

* * *

"Max? Are you still awake?" Gazzy whispered as he set foot in my room.

I sat up in bed with a book in the other hand, "Gaz, it's past midnight. You should probably get some rest."

Gazzy ignored me and crawled onto my bed, laying his tousled blonde hair on my pillow, "What were you doing with that man?"

I shifted in my comfortable sweats, "I was given an assignment."

"Max. Be honest. Are you selling your body to make extra money?" Gazzy's normal cheerful voice sounded monotone and flat.

My eyes widened with dismay and my face must've turned a similar red to a tomato. _I cannot have this kind of conversation with my eleven-year-old brother. Wait. How does he even know about this stuff?_

"No!" I practically screeched, waving my hands. "I had to distract the man for Ella."

"Why?" Gazzy leaned forward, resting his round face on his fists.

I tilted my head, closing my recalling the night, "Ella never really told me why. I can just assume she was snooping around in his personal belongings."

"So you didn't do anything naughty, right?" Gazzy inquired, his eyes too serious for a childish question.

Images of Brad kissing me flashed underneath my eyelids. His grabby hands seemed to mark my skin through the dress, "Not at all. I was merely the distraction."


	19. Drowning Lessons

**I'm leaving for Hawaii next week. I'll be gone for two weeks, and if my mother actually lets me take my laptop, I'll be able to update. Otherwise, I might have to skip out for two weeks. I'll make up for it by posting two chapters within one week or something like that.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Max! We're leaving!" Angel shouted from the ground. She was jumping around the grass, speaking too fast to hear.

I jerked my head up from my work on the roof. All the leaves that fell from the trees began to clog up the gutters, so I was balancing precariously on the edge, "Where to?"

"Iggy and Fang are taking us to the pet shop!" Vix replied as she climbed into Fang's van.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Vulpe and Gazzy follow the two girls into the van. My eyes skimmed the ground, looking for their desired target.

"Fang?" I called out as I saw a dot of black against the cement.

Fang turned around, squinting up at me. He held up one hand to shield the sun from his eyes with the keys in his other, "Oh, hey Max."

"What are you going to get at the pet shop?" I asked curiously.

Iggy sauntered towards the passenger seat, "We promised them we'd get them fish."

I snorted, returning to my work. _My bet is that Gazzy kills his first and Angel treats hers like a baby._ Past experience with pet rocks gave me an insight to the future.

* * *

"What type of fucking _fish_ is that?" I spat when I watched the sheepish group try to sneak past me through the back door.

"Language," Iggy scolded as he clasped his hands around Fang's ears.

"It's French," I snapped back, folding my arms firmly against my chest.

Angel was clutching a black scottish dog to her chest. She gave me a tender sweet smile as she stroked his curly fur.

"I told you he'd be mad," Iggy muttered under his breath to Fang.

"We can name him Fish if you want," Vulpe offered.

"No! We already agreed his name will be Total!" Angel protested, as she hugged the poor dog tighter.

"The poor sucker was found on the streets and they were going to euthanize him if he wasn't adopted soon," Gazzy explained, setting down the dog crate and leash he was holding.

"The dog won't let the boys hold him," Vix giggled as she gently stroked Total's fur.

I rolled my eyes, "Do whatever you want. As long as I don't have to take care of him, you do whatever."

"Yes!" The children cheered and ran in ecstatic circles.

Angel set the scottish dog down and watched him eagerly sniff the wall. His little stubby tail moved back and forth in a furry blur. Total turned to face me with his nose twitching in the air.

I raised an eyebrow and bent down with an extended hand, "Uh, hi, Total."

Total trotted up to me with his pink tongue sticking out the side. He sniffed my glove and moved on to the exposed skin of my forearm. He let out a happy yelp and jumped up to lick my face.

As I was completely disgusted by the thought of a tongue all over my body, I fell backwards onto my butt, "Hey! Stop, boy!"

Total replied with another joyous bark. His paws were pressed against my chest and stomach.

"Max!" Gazzy laughed, "He likes you!"

 _At least someone does._ I dragged my fingers through his soft fur and scratched behind his ears.

"By the way, Max, get your swimming trunks, we're going to the beach tomorrow."

* * *

I crossed my arms with distaste while I watched two vans get packed to the point of explosion. surfboards stuck out the window and the kids were practically sitting on top of each other.

Angel's small faced was squished against the window with a goofy smile. She had a bright yellow cover up over the bathing suit she had to borrow, "Max! Are we going to leave anytime soon?"

Total paced between the seats eagerly with his stubby tail wagging back and forth. His beady eyes glanced in every direction with blatant excitement.

"Yeah! I wanna leave now!" Vulpe added.

Everyone was absolutely ecstatic about going to the beach and the barbecue that was going to follow. The only reason I'm coming is to eat food.

"Max, come here," Nudge demanded from the front door. She had her flip flops on, but otherwise she was dressed in her pajamas. Her face was impassive and serious, leaving no room for me to guess what she wanted.

I shrugged and followed Nudge to her soft pink liar. I plopped on her bed with my arms spread out, "What did you need me for?"

Nudge turned around, "I have a huge crisis."

I glanced up at her from the corner of my eye. What could possibly be that important that she could sound so serious?

Her eyes were large and focused, her mouth taut and pulled into a straight line, "The yellow bikini or blue one?" she swung two brightly colored materials in front of my face.

I groaned and jerked my head back into my pillow, "Is that seriously what I came up here for?"

"Yes, now answer the question," Nudge demanded, shoving the designs in my face.

"I don't know, yellow?" I mumbled.

"Good, you get the blue one then," Nudge smiled as she began to stuff an obscene amount of clothes and accessories into a small tote bag.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm supposed to be a _man_ ," I sat up completely and began to walk towards the door.

Nudge firmly clasped her fingers around my wrist, "Okay, fine. One day you'll wear it. Speaking of wearing stuff, can you model some dresses that I made in my fashion class later today?"

I stared at the different colors scattered on the white couch Fang and I had bought Nudge months ago. I curiously ran my fingers through the rough and silky fabrics, "Nudge… These are really good."

"I don't want to brag, but I think they're pretty good," Nudge held a dark blue dress to her chest, "We're around the same size, so I think you'll fit. Plus, I need a model to wear this purple one," she picked up another lavender dress by its straps, "while I make a few adjustments."

I opened my mouth to speak, a thought already forming.

Nudge's hand quickly clasped itself over my lips, "Before you ask, Ella is a lot shorter than us and would not fit the dress."

I jerked Nudge's hand away from my face, "I was going to say, 'okay'."

* * *

"Fang! I can already see the beach!" Vulpe cheered with his hands pressed firmly against the windows of the van.

I slumped in the passenger's seat of the car, yawning since I just woke up, "This might seem like a random question, but what are Iggy's parent's professions?"

Even through the dark sunglasses, I could still see Fang's eyebrows raise at my question, "His mother is a lawyer and his father is a pharmacist."

I nodded in agreement, the answer making sense to me.

"You were probably wondering how he had enough money to afford two minivans," Nudge smirked, looking up from her phone.

"Can't I be curious?" I rolled my eyes and turned the radio a bit louder to drown out the sounds of the kids playing a game in the back.

A few of the voices stopped to listen to the stereo.

"This song sounds familiar," Angel commented.

I broke out of my little daydream to listen the lyrics. _Oh. It's the song I heard on the date with Fang._ _My parent's song._

Gazzy hummed along to the melody in agreement. Then he stopped abruptly, with his face screwed up with concentration. He stopped singing because he doesn't know the rest of the song.

I turned around to meet two pairs of serious blue eyes, "I think we used to hear this song on the radio all the time," I met their eyes equally, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

It wasn't a lie when I said we used to hear this song on the radio all the time. When we were riding in the car with Jeb, he would always stop it at the part where the woman starts singing. That's the reason Gazzy got so confused when he heard the rest of the song. They've never heard this section before.

"We're here!" Vix broke the three of us out of our trances with her high pitched squeal.

Total jumped up from his curled up position to wildly yap at the window.

Iggy had made it there before us and was already unloading his stuff with Ella, Dylan, Sam, and Omega.

As soon as we parked, the van started to spill out hyper children. The four youngest instantly ran towards the ocean, disregarding the other people whose eyes followed them with distaste.

I tugged two bags full of towels and food out the trunk with little effort. I squinted towards the ocean, taking in the clear water and bright sky. When was the last time I went to a beach? I headed towards the spot Ella had claimed and laid down a few towels.

"Max, are you planning on swimming?" Ella's devious smile matched her black bikini and straight dark hair.

She's just teasing me right now. I glanced at the guys who were already taking off their shirts and setting up the food, "I'm good."

"Max, no offense, but do you even know how to swim?" Dylan asked nonchalantly while he kicked off his sandals.

I buried by freezing toes into the warm sand and sat back on the tarp, "Of course I do. I just think it's too cold for swimming today."

Omega scrunched up his face in confusion, "It's about eighty-five degrees. It's perfect weather for swimming."

"It's November," I argued, lowering my sunglasses from my forehead.

"It's California," Nudge countered while she rubbed sunblock on her legs, "It's never cold here."

I laid back completely in the shade of the umbrella, "You guys go swim. You need someone here to watch over our stuff anyways."

They didn't argue with me as they headed towards the ocean where the children were already collecting shells and trying to dig to China.

I closed my eyes wistfully, basking in the warm touch of the sun. _I could probably fall asleep just like this._

"You're going to make me throw you in."

I jerked up when I heard a deep voice looming over my body. With my sunglasses, all his features seemed to darken, "Fang, just go swim with the others," I wasn't surprised when Fang defiantly sat down on the towel adjacent to me.

"If you're going to fall asleep, you'll need someone to watch you."

I'm glad I'm wearing sunglasses. My eyes shamelessly skimmed over his toned stomach quickly back to his face, "I'm not going to fall asleep."

* * *

"Max! Wake up!" a high pitched squeal woke me up from my pleasant daydream.

My eyes snapped opened, adjusting to the bright sunlight shining on my face. A wet and unpleasant tongue lapped all over my face. Stop it, Total. I sat up and looked around, noticing that everyone was already eating. _Oh damn. Did I actually fall asleep?_

Gazzy laughed as he bit into his hotdog, "I'm surprised Iggy's cooking didn't wake you up like it usually does."

Total alternated between people, begging for food. His eyes widened when he realized that nobody was going to feed him.

I groaned and laid back down, incredibly annoyed that my nap was abruptly ended, "The least you can do is give me food now."

Dylan silently handed me a burger and some water.

I bit into the burger hastily, watching Vix and Angel feed the seagulls the extra bread.

"Gazzy and I are going back into the water," Vulpe announced as they both carried buckets of sand back to the waves.

Nudge and Ella were laying on their stomachs with their backs exposed.

"Do I look tanner?" Ella asked, trying to check out her back.

"Yes," Iggy replied with a monotone voice.

Ella grinned and lightly kicked Iggy's calf, "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy."

"Honestly, we probably don't need to get tanner. Max is so pale he's starting to blend into the sand." Nudge giggled, probably because she was referring to me as a boy.

"You're exaggerating. Angel and Gazzy are the color of the sand," I glanced at the four heads bobbing up and down in the waves.

I set down my empty paper plate to the side and turned to Fang, "Do you guys wanna play volleyball?" I nodded towards the ball that Dylan was shifting between his hands.

"I was waiting for someone to say something!" Ella sprung up from her sunbathing and instantly headed towards the net.

Everyone followed her and divided into two teams.

I smirked as I watched Fang serve directly to me. _He's testing me._ I jumped to return it, spiking it towards Dylan. I ground my teeth as I watched him dive to get the ball. Almost.

The ball hit our side with a thud. We watched as sand flew up along the sides of the all.

Ella didn't hesitate to pick it up and serve it towards Iggy.

Iggy smirked as he returned it with ease, adjusting his sunglasses shortly after.

If he never told me he was blind, I'd probably still think he could see. _That cocky bastard._

"Help!"

My head turned towards the ocean as the ball hit me on the shoulder. My eyes landed on a tuft of blonde hair disappearing under the waves and a pale arm reaching upwards. _Gazzy!_ My legs shot forward, sending a pile of sand covering Omega and Nudge. I ignored the pain that stabbed me when I stepped on a broken shell.

I gasped for air as the soft warm sand morphed into hard and damp sand. Once my foot hit the freezing water, I dove in head first. _Gazzy? Where are you?_

I swam in his general direction, reaching my hands out towards the bottom. _Where is he?_ I broke through the surface to gasp for breath recklessly before I dove back down. My fingers ran through soft hair. _There!_ I swam down more and hooked my hands underneath his armpits.

With as much energy as I could muster with air running low, I began furiously kicking my legs. The flannel on top of the oversized shirt and jeans soaked up the water, bringing us down. My lungs were protesting, telling me to drop Gazzy and just save myself. _No. No. No. If he dies, I'm going down with him._

The top of my head hit something colder and lighter. Realization surged through me as we both emerged out of the water. I clenched Gazzy closer to my shoulder as I coughed out salty water. _Why isn't he coughing or gasping for air?_ I panicked as my legs began to tire from treading water for two people. With extreme effort, I quickly paddled back to shore. Once I could touch the bottom, I desperately tried to run through water.

Almost instantly, I dropped his lifeless form onto the sand, searching his face. I sat back on my heels, feeling extremely confused. _This isn't Gazzy._ The boy was probably five with similar features to Gazzy, but otherwise their resemblance was small.

"Thomas!" the high pitched cry of a distressed mother jerked my attention upwards. She was trailed after by a man that I assumed was her husband.

 _C'mon, Max. Focus!_ I placed my ear close to his nose, listening for any sign of breathing. I watched his chest, which remained still. I pinched his nose and sealed my mouth against him. _Think, Max. What did we learn in that class?_ I sent huffs of air into his mouth and drew back once I felt his body convulse.

I scooted back as the kid coughed up seawater and vomited whatever he had eaten in the past hour. I let out the breath I was holding and glanced back at the crowd gathering behind me. My eyes searched for a scrawny boy with sparkling eyes.

 _There!_ Gazzy stood between Vulpe and Angel, holding a green pale. His eyes were wide with concern as they stood a few paces away.

The parents sat down next to their son, petting his hair and hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

The boy responded by coughing a bit more sea water up before shaking his head, "I'm fine," he squeaked. He looked up at me with wide brown eyes.

The parents were grateful enough to acknowledge me, "Thank you so much for saving Thomas."

The mother reached out and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Her eyes match my mother's, "No problem," I ran my fingers through my wet hair, noticing that my hat was gone and my hair plastered to my neck. _I probably lost it in the ocean._

"Thomas, what do you say to the young man who saved you?" the father encouraged lightly. He was rubbing circles on Thomas' back to reassure him.

"Thank you for saving me, sir," Thomas smiled and slowly stood up, probably feeling queasy.

I smiled, completely standing up, "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Thomas nodded seriously as his father picked him up and placed him on his hip.

Gazzy walked up to me, holding a bundle of soggy material, "Max, I got your hat for you."

The parents watched Gazzy walk up to me with small smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, Gaz, I was wondering where that went," I wrung out my hat and began to head towards our spot. _If I knew that Thomas wasn't Gazzy, would I have been as quick to save him?_ I shivered, not wanting to know the answer.

"Max, why don't you take off your shirt? You're probably soaked," Dylan suggested.

"I'm fine," I glanced at Ella and Nudge, who were snickering in the corner, "I believe that was proof that I can swim."

"I never doubted it," Iggy muttered.

Gazzy handed me his green towel, and question on the tip of his tongue. Luckily, he kept his mouth shut.

 _This is a story for when you're older- When you need to protect someone with your life and without hesitation. Then you'll understand._


	20. Not So Oblivious

**Sorry for the confusion, I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow, but my mother said it was my choice to bring my laptop. I'll try to update, but don't be surprised if I don't.**

 **I swear, some of you guys practically predict the outcomes of this story. And it's scary.**

 **Love or hate whatever comes first.**

* * *

I grumbled miserably, peeling off the wet clothes that clung to my body like a clingy girlfriend. I spent the entire car ride listening to Iggy, who rode with us instead of Nudge, complain that I was ruining the precious leather in his car because of my soaked state. I hadn't planned to actually go in the ocean, so I was left with a towel to keep me warm. I shivered in only my sports bra and underwear, shifting through my drawers to find some warm and comfortable clothing.

"I never planned to swim, but that kid has to go and scare the shit out of me," I mumbled under my breath, pulling out some grey sweats.

"Yo, Max, I-"

My head snapped around towards the door as I let out a girlish screech. _Fang_ , of all the people who could be standing at the door seeing me in only a bra and underwear, was standing like a statue at my door holding towels.

 _Holy fuck, I'm so screwed. If I had a bat in this room, I could knock him unconscious and induce amnesia._

While my left arm shielded my body, I used my right arm to fling the sweat pants directly at Fang's face.

The material successfully covered Fang's face as I began to shriek at the top of my lungs, "Get the fuck out!"

With my sweat pants still covering his face, he slammed my door shut, taking the towels with him.

 _I needed those towels. And the sweatpants._ I cowered in the corner near my dresser, my mind circling with incoherent thoughts. _Did he see anything? Of course he saw something. Now he knows. Is he going to fire me? What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I pretend like nothing happened? Or maybe I can just…_

I stood up from crouched position and quickly locked the door. _I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget this important step._ I stripped myself of my soaking undergarments and changed into my regular clothes. I slightly opened the door, peering outside. I let out a small sigh when I took in the deserted hallway. I caught a whiff of a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen and listening to my stomach growl, I hesitantly decided to go downstairs and eat.

"Max! I helped Iggy make the lasagna!" Gazzy proudly announced as he was setting the table.

"I guess it's a good thing that you don't take after me," I mumbled as I ruffled his hair. I slumped down in my regular seat that was conveniently placed between Angel and Fang.

Fang was acting normally, talking to his siblings and asking them what they learned in school.

I tensed, my utensils clenched in my hands. _He's not saying anything. Why isn't he questioning me? Could the damn guy at least acknowledge the fact that I'm a living creature?_

"We're working on dividing fractions," Vulpe mentioned as he placed the green beans in the center of the tables.

"Vulpe sucks at it," Vix snickered, helping herself to a serving.

Vulpe opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp glare from Fang told him otherwise.

"Hey, Max," Iggy slyly placed a perfect square of lasagna on my plate, "I heard something very interesting a few minutes ago. I wonder what happened?"

I took this opportunity to jam the heel of my foot onto his skinny toes. I smiled with satisfaction as I watched Iggy jump backwards with his foot in one hand and his spatula in the other.

"Is your foot made of steel?" Iggy managed to hissed through his pain.

"Only the same material as your brain," I retorted, biting into the steaming pasta.

"That makes my brain strong, dependable, beautiful-" Iggy began to list.

"Dense," I snapped back, earning a few giggles from the younger ones.

"Iggy. Max. Stop acting like children," Nudge berated us as she walked into the kitchen, "Max, are you good at English? We have this terrible assignment where we have to write a research paper on a career. I picked fashion designer, but I absolutely hate writing," she sat down and began eating immediately at an incredible pace. For a girl who was thin and fit, you would never guess that she eats like a starving lion.

"Why don't you have Ella help you? She's great at English," Iggy gave his girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek as she was reading a thick book.

"That's the thing. Ella is too good at English. I want the paper to seem like a freshmen in highschool wrote it, not a professor in college," Nudge explained dramatically.

"I guess I'm okay," I mumbled through the layers of cheese and tomato sauce. _She's screwed. I hate English._

"Good, because this is the only essay we're having in the writing portion in this semester, so if I get a bad grade, I'm basically done," Nudge licked her fork before digging it into the green beans.

* * *

Everyone was lazily sprawled in the living room after Iggy's generous dinner.

We were indulging in a Scooby doo marathon. The gang had just caught the bad guy and ripped after their mask.

"If there's one thing I learned from Scooby doo, the monster always turns out to be human," Angel muttered as the vampire monster turned out to be a professor that was getting his revenge.

Everyone's head turned to look at Angel and her deep intuition about a children's television show.

I stretched from my spot on the couch, pushing Angel's feet off my lap, "I'm going to bed,"

"Goodnight, Max," Gazzy yawned and stretched his limbs out.

"G'night Gaz," I headed upstairs into my room and threw my baseball cap on the dresser. I dragged my fingers through my hair, scratching slightly at my scalp, "I hate that damned thing."

"Then why do you wear it?"

I didn't even have to turn around to know that I was Fang at my door. _I don't think he knows the meaning of privacy._

"What do you want?" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. I tensed as I heard the door softly shut.

"I never realized how long your hair is," Fang's deep voice started coming closer to me.

"I need to get it cut," I moved away from him, sitting on my bed, "If you don't mind, I'm really tired."

"Max, how stupid do you think I am?" Fang questioned, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, very. Yesterday I watched you struggle to work the washing machine," I retorted clenching my hands into fists.

"You think I don't know who's working for me? Maximum Hawk Batchelder," Fang watched my jaw clench and my eyes narrow.

I remained silent, hating the way my full name sounded on his tongue.

"Born December 3, 1998. You're the daughter of Jeb Batchelder and Valencia Martinez Batchelder. You live in San Francisco with your two half siblings, Ariel Batchelder and Zach Batchelder. The three of you disappeared on June 15th, 2016, five days before I interviewed-"

"If you want to keep your face looking like that, I'd shut up," I threatened, massaging my temples. I let it stay quiet before talking in my normal voice, "How long have you known?"

Fang flashed me an irritating smirk. He swiftly crawled across my bed and pinned me down to the sheets.

I gasped and tried to sink into the plush mattress as he straddled me. I struggled, knowing that any efforts I made would be futile. He had at least thirty pounds on me.

Fang reached upwards and pinned my wrists down with one hand. With the other, he pinched the leather material of my gloves and drew it upwards.. He smirked when his eyes landed on my tan line, "It's from my watch," He mocked me with the lie I had told him when I was Maya and we were on a date, "Who wears a watch on _both_ hands?"

"So you figured it out after your date with Maya," I stated blandly, staring upwards at my naked hands.

"The moment I gave you the ribbon at the pageant, to be more specific," Fang cocked his head, bringing his face closer, "You were quite bold during that date."

I blushed slightly, remembering the random and unexpected kiss I had given him, "I did what I had to do to get my way."

"You were an enigma. I guess it makes sense why you headed towards the forest that night," Fang concluded.

My eyes flashed and my teeth ground with irritation, "Honestly! You couldn't keep your end of your promise? I _kissed_ you."

Fang laughed, "Please don't tell me I was your first kiss."

I rolled my eyes, making it the most movement I could do while pinned down, "You _weren't_."

"Who was your first?" Fang was completely enthralled with my lack of experience in the physical department of a romantic relationship.

 _It'd be so much better if I could tell him that my first kiss was my third grade crush on top of the monkey bars rather than his ex-girlfriend at the Fourth of July party_ , "You're impossible. Why would I tell you that?"

The sound of the door opening made our heads turn slightly towards the door. There, Nudge was standing with multiple dresses draped over one arm. She was busily picking at the fabric of a purple dress, "So, I made this one yesterday during class. It needs a few alterations, but-" she finally looked up and scanned the room, "Oh sorry. Bad timing?"

Fang and I remained frozen in our compromising position before I pushed him off roughly, "Not now, Nudge, I'll try on the dresses sometime later," I growled, keeping my eyes strained on Fang.

Nudge nodded silently, realizing that Fang knew my secret due to the fact I was using my normal voice and I had addressed the fact that the dresses she was holding were for me. Before she left, she gave us one last comment, "Make sure you keep your new relationship… Platonic."

As soon as I heard the door close, I glared back at Fang, "How did you figure it out?"

"You're not as discreet as you would like to think, Max," Fang smirked, leaning in to test my limits.

I used my foot to push him back as I leaned against the pillows, "Neither are you."

"After seeing Maya close up, I thought she looked very familiar. Then I remembered that picture that I saw of you on the news. I recalled the last name Batchelder and searched it up. There was a full article about you and your sibling's disappearance including pictures of you guys. That's when I realized that Maya was Max, and Max was Maximum," Fang explained, completely removing his fatass off of me. He paused, smirking at me, "No amount of makeup can change your personality."

I folded my arms across my chest, "You've known for a month. And you never told me!"

"Just because I knew something, didn't give me the right to confront you. I'm sure you had your reasons for what you did," Fang paused and moved so he laid next to me, "Will you tell me why you guys ran away?"

I closed my eyes as I let out a defeated sigh. _He already knows this much_ , "Jeb abused us."

Fang sat up abruptly, his gaze sharp, "What?"

"He abused us! He hurt us mentally and physically. I got fed up and scared so I grabbed Angel and Gazzy and ran. I ran away from our problems, but I don't give a damn because it's better than them being tossed around like rag dolls," I spat out, raking my hands through the dark sheets.

Fang shook his head, "And you disguised as a boy to make it harder for Jeb to find you? And you used fake names?"

"Max is short for Maximum," I clarified, "And I've been calling Ariel "Angel" since she was born and Zach has been called "Gazzy" ever since we discovered his digestive problems."

Fang laid back, his eyes swirling in the dark light, "Iggy figured it out before I did."

I groaned, slamming my head against the wall, "How the hell could that blind, inept idiot figure out that I'm a girl before you?"

"He mentioned something about Maya and Max having similar speech and walking patterns. That's what lead me to do some research."

I shivered in the cold November air. I climbed underneath my thick layers of blankets, ignoring Fang's proximity.

"I'm assuming Nudge knew."

I felt heat rise as I remembered the unfortunate accident that lead to Nudge finding out my true identity, "Uh, yeah," My voice cracked pathetically as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Hold on. Did she hit on you?" Fang asked incredulously.

"No!" I protested, not sure how to explain the situation without becoming super awkward, "It's a story for later. Now get out you perverted creep. I'm really fucking tired."

"Only for my favorite _androgynous_ asshole."

* * *

 **Your welcome.**


	21. Red Hands

**Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

I strolled down the hallway, ready to eat lunch. _I can smell Iggy's chicken from up here._

"Gah!" I protested as a hand reached out and drew me into a room. _Nudge. Ella._

"Spill. Tell me everything," Nudge demanded standing a few feet away from me. Her arms were crossed, but her face was excited.

Ella nodded in agreement trying to keep a serious face.

"Well, I mean, Fang found out," I explained nonchalantly as I slumped on Nudge's couch.

"How?" Ella pressed.

I cringed while I recalled last night. _He better not hold that above my head._

"Oh, now I really want to know. What happened?" Nudge moved to sit on her bed, leaning forward in interest.

"That damn boy needs to learn how to knock," I growled, running my fingers through my hair.

Ella and Nudge burst into laughed, slapping their knees and wiping away their tears.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge gasped, "He _walked_ in on you!"

Once they calmed down, Ella perked up, "Wait, if he knows that you're a girl, why are you still wearing those ugly rags?"

I glanced down at my clothes, "They're comfortable. Plus, I don't think I want to shock the other guys by just walking into the kitchen looking like a girl."

Ella and Nudge glanced at each other quickly before looking at me with eyebrows raised.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

* * *

I washed the rest of the conditioner out of my hair and turned off the shower. I shivered as the warm water stopped encasing my body. I shifted the dark curtain aside and wrung out my hair. I blindly stuffed my face into the towel nearby, drying off my face.

I grasped the granite counter, feeling the hard stone underneath my palm. _Where are my clothes?_ I removed the towel from my face and glanced around. _I swear I had it here somewhere._

I firmly wrapped the towel around my body, tucking it in underneath my armpits. I started for the door, pausing when I realized something. _The door is unlocked._ I stared at the lock, which was perpendicular to the floor. _Nudge and Ella must have taken my clothes while I was showering. Damn it._

I opened the door slowly, looking for anyone who could see me. I smirked and sauntered to my room. _Those idiots. I bet they didn't think about this._ I walked up to my drawers, expecting my supply of jeans and shirts to be laid out neatly inside. Instead, it was completely devoid of any type of clothing. _They didn't even leave me underwear or a bra._

I growled, turning back into the hallway. _They couldn't have thought this far._ I reached for Nudge's room, expecting the knob to turn easily. I glared at the handle when it refused to budge.

I scoffed as I turned to Fang's room. _I'm getting desperate._ I tried to turn the knob, unpleasantly surprised when I noticed it wouldn't budge. I even went as far as trying Angel and Gazzy's room. I sighed as I realized that they probably thought about locking Vix and Vulpe's room.

"Looking for these?"

My head snapped towards the stairs, noting that Ella was standing there with my clothes bunched in her hand. She had my jeans draped over her shoulders and a teasing smile on her face.

"You guys are so dead!" I screeched as I bolted forward.

As soon as I started running, Ella descended the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

"Damn it, Ella!" I skidded to a stop in the kitchen, clutching my towel to my chest to adjust it. My eyes skimmed the room for a girl with long dark hair. _There are six places she could possibly be. The bathroom, the gaming room, the piano room, outside, or the dining room._

The five guys sitting on the couch turned in their seats to stare at me.

Total jumped up from his spot on the couch, moving so he could sniff my bare legs. He let out a happy yelp and sloppily licked my leg.

"Where'd she go?" I hissed, my eyes flaring.

"M-Max?" Dylan stuttered, his eyes running up and down my almost naked form.

"Answer the damn question!" I stalked up to the boys on the couch, "Or you guys are going to have a hell of a time sleeping tonight."

"If I answer the question, does that mean I lose a girlfriend tonight?" Iggy joked.

"Iggy!" I snapped, "I know you can't see, but right now I'm in a towel and freezing my ass off."

"Since I can't see, I don't know which way she went," Iggy shrugged with a smug smile decorating his face.

"Do you have a deathwish?" I growled. _He knows as well as I do that he is more than capable of telling which way Ella went._

"She's in the backyard," Fang responded in a monotone voice.

I couldn't even thank him as I ran towards the back door. _Where? Where?_ My eyes locked with Nudge's eyes. She was looming over a fire that engulfed a pile of darken clothes. _Are they burning my clothes?_

Ella waved my last set of clothes in the wind like a flag, "I didn't expect you to come out in a _towel_ ," she laughed.

"What else was I supposed to wear?" I hissed as I stalked closer. Tiny rocks dug into my bare feet while the smoke began to sting my eyes.

Ella tossed the rest of my clothes into the fire to join the rest of the clothes.

"Ella!" I protested as I reached out with one hand, "Those are my clothes!"

Nudge giggled, "We left clothes on your bed. You were supposed to change into them!"

 _I can't believe that I missed a bundle of clothes on my bed_ , "Did you guys really have the audacity to _burn_ all my clothes?" I seethed, walking closer to the warmth.

"Don't fret, Max. We already bought you a whole new wardrobe," Nudge cheered, "We have it hiding in my closet."

"Now go change," Ella used a stick to move the clothes around in the fire. The red flames engulfed the soft fabric like a ravenous monster, "You're going to catch a cold just in that towel."

I turned around, stalking back inside. I clenched the top of the fluffy towel. The boys were nervously whispering amongst themselves, completely ignoring the game.

"You ask, Sam."

"Wait, Max," Sam stopped me timidly.

"Yes?" I muttered, not turning around.

"Are you… A girl?"

"I identify as a plant," I spat as I turned towards the stairs.

"She's joking, don't worry," I could hear Iggy reassuring everyone in the distant.

Once I entered my room, I threw the towel on the floor with disregard. I examined the material on my bed, not even bothering to form an opinion about the clothes. I slumped back on my bed, adjusting the tank top I was wearing.

"Knock, knock!" Nudge and Ella entered, holding bags of clothes.

Ella smiled with satisfaction, "I knew it would look good on you."

"It's just skinny jeans and a tank top," Nudge protested.

"You should thank me. Nudge wanted to leave you a skirt and some crop top," Ella set down the bags near my dresser.

"I chose half of your clothes and Ella chose the other half," Nudge explained, taking out several pieces of clothes and holding them up to my body.

"I mean this in the sweetest way possible. Get out," I hissed, sitting up completely.

"Ella! She has that scary look on her face!" Nudge whimpered as she grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her out of my room.

I slowly made my way towards the mirror, toying with the edge of the tank top. I made eye contact with my face. _I look like a girl._ My hair was still damp in some places. I ran my fingers through the silky strands.

I turned to the side, noticing that the shirt's clinging feature showed off the slight curves in my figure. I leaned forward, examining my face. The person in the mirror copied my movements and my look of distaste.

 _I still can't believe that they burnt all my clothes._


	22. Pure Morning

**The next few chapters will be covering an idea that I got from another story. It's going to build very slight fax, but be slightly different as well.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

"Hey, Nudge," I mumbled while I was helping her with her geometry homework. _At least I'm still getting paid,_ "Fang's presence seems to be nonexistent these days."

"Why? Do you miss him that much?" Nudge teased while she dragged her pencil over a trapezoid.

"That's not it," I replied, "It's just suddenly he went from having dinner with us every night to barely coming home."

Nudge shrugged, "He's working on a huge business transaction. This happens at least twice a year. We never worry about it since he always comes back."

I drummed my fingers against the solid wood table. _Now that I think of it, most of the people that hang out here aren't here._ Last night, Iggy wasn't here, so Nudge had to cook us dinner. I couldn't complain since anything I would've made would have been inedible.

"Plus, his company is being suspected of tax evasion and there have been bomb threats, so it's a super stressful time for him right now," Nudge solved the problem with ease and carried onto the next one.

My fingers froze on the table, "What?"

"He's probably spending time at the company's hotel. It's closer to the headquarters in San Diego," Vulpe walked in holding an empty tray with a few scattered crumbs on it. His messy dark hair made him look like an exact replica of Fang.

"His company has a hotel?" I tugged at the short hair at the nape of my neck.

"You've probably never stayed there. It's super expensive and the only people who can actually afford it are celebrities or rich political figures," Vix emerged from the living room with Angel and Gazzy by her side.

"Have you ever stayed there?" Angel pried curiously.

"We visited the hotel, but we never had a reason to stay overnight," Vulpe explained while he placed more cookies onto the ceramic plate.

"Max, you're dressed differently," Vulpe noted, gesturing to my jeans and fitting shirt.

I clenched the pencil in my hand. Although I have never went out of my way to tell Vix and Vulpe that I was girl, they weren't exactly surprised to see me dressed in such a different way.

"Ella and Nudge burnt all my clothes," I mumbled.

"You look better dressed liked a girl. It was starting to become obvious," Vix giggled, her dark eyes sparkling.

 _Oh. Those little rats._ I turned my head to look at my two siblings who were innocently nibbling on cookies.

"Sorry, Max. We had to tell them," Gazzy apologized, not looking sorry at all.

"I thought you were a girl from the very beginning. Of course my confidence in your gender started to waver so I asked Angel," Vix explained, "Hope you don't mind."

"They're right when they said it was becoming obvious," Angel added. She paused in the middle of her cookie.

"It's not really important now," I mumbled.

"On a different note, what are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Gazzy asked hopefully.

I can vaguely remember a few Thanksgivings with my mother and two with my stepmother. Otherwise, Thanksgiving wasn't something for our family to celebrate.

"Iggy usually cooks a huge feast!" Vulpe gushed as he clasped his hands together, "We always invite close friends, so it's never like the terrible business parties."

I bit my bottom lip in deep thought. _Thanksgiving. With an actual family. What a change._

* * *

Even if it was two in the morning, my senses were sharp, waiting for any sign of light. Right when the garage door opened, my head turned away from the T.V. and towards the person sneaking at an impossible time.

His tall figure froze when he saw me, his arms full of bags, "Max?" His eyes narrowed at my illuminated outline, "What are you doing up this late?"

"Waiting for you to come home. This is the first time I've seen you in a week," I responded coldly, my eyes blurry from staying up.

"Max, go to bed. I know you're going to wake up early tomorrow just to start working again," Fang grumbled as he set the bags down near the staircase.

"What's in the bags?" I questioned while I stood up to peer inside the bags.

"Just gifts for the kids," Fang nudged a soft pink paper bag, "This one is for Nudge. I got her a dress that she had in her shopping cart for some fancy store."

I caught a peek of the yellow fabric draped over the pink paper.

"I feel kind of bad that I have to leave and go like this," Fang muttered.

"They told me about the tax evasion and the bomb threats," I mumbled while running my fingers through the bags.

He shook his head and sighed, "They get emails regarding the company. I knew that was a bad idea, but my parents always wanted them to be informed about the company's status."

 _His parents._ Fang never spoke about his parents. I've seen pictures around the house, but it's not the same as meeting them. _I wonder what they were like._

"On the 12th, I'm hosting a party at the hotel. Would you like to attend? My siblings are going to be there too, along with Iggy and Ella."

"Fang, the 12th is in three days and your hotel is in San Diego. Plus, you don't trust me to watch over your house for you?"

He shook his head, slightly amused, "We have a private jet."

"I mean, a chance to meet celebrities and famous political figures. Sure," I shrugged as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweats.

"There's only a slight problem," Fang squinted at me, his eyebrows drawing close, "There's a dress code. It's formal."

"So?" I stretched and headed towards the stairs, "Just because I pretended to be a boy for four months, doesn't mean I can't be feminine and wear a dress," I looked over my shoulder as I approached the first step, "You've seen proof."

* * *

"Max, do you get motion sickness?" Ella asked as I walked unsteadily out the jet.

"Only a little bit," I applied pressure to my temples, trying to ease the ache building up inside my skull. I pressed my lips together to prevent any type of vomit seeping through my lips.

"She's only dizzy because of how stunning I am," Iggy bragged.

 _I'm going to kill Iggy one day._

"Wow, it's much warmer here than it was in Lakewood!" Gazzy peeled off his jacket, tying it around his waist, "I heard Nina Hanson is gonna be attending the party."

"Who's that?" Vix asked.

"Don't you guys typically know everything about the guests that are attending?" Ella pulled her bag towards the curb.

"Yeah, but usually only the super important people," Vulpe explained, sitting on his bag.

"She's that actor from that television show that Gazzy likes," Angel mindlessly toyed with Nudge's hair.

"There!" Nudge jumped up and pointed at a dark limo, "That's our chauffeur!" she bounced on her toes as she lead us towards the street.

The windows rolled down to reveal a middle aged man with a friendly smile and dark hair, "Hey, Nudge! Long time no see!"

"Gaah! Klein, I have so much to tell you! Oh, this is my friend, Max!" Nudge sat in the passenger's seat, pushing her sunglasses down, "Just so you don't get confused, she's a girl. This is her brother Gazzy-"

"Hi,"

"And Angel," Nudge waved towards my little sister as she climbed in the back seat, "You remember Iggy and Ella."

Klein squinted at Iggy, "Is he the guy who groped my sister?"

"Nah, that was the other blonde guy. He specifically stayed home because he remembers that you beat him up," Nudge laid back, smiling, "Man that was a great year."

"Is he talking about Dylan?" I whispered to Ella, my eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, yes." Iggy paused, his fingers twitched, "Max, this might be a weird question, but what do you look like?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head away from Iggy and towards Ella, "What brings that up?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm blind," Iggy started slowly, as if I was a small child.

"No shit," my face turned forward as the limo's engine started and we headed out onto the freeway.

"I have a big imagination. I pretty much pick up details about how everyone looks or I directly ask them. I've gotten to a point where no one has actually said anything about how you look," Iggy explained.

"What do you think I look like?" I grinned, wondering what face Iggy had matched with my voice. _Maybe he sees some gorgeous model with a cute pixie cut._ I like to humor myself.

"Well, I know that Gazzy and Angel have blonde hair and blue eyes. So, I'm guessing somewhere around there?" Iggy guessed.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Ella corrected.

"I'm their half sister. My mother's hispanic and my father's white," I shrugged when I noticed Ella lean forward with interest.

"You're half hispanic? No offense, but you don't really look it," Ella commented.

"So brown hair and brown eyes?" Iggy asked, waiting for a conformation.

"Brown like unbarfed chocolate," I confirmed.

"Iggy, you can't ask a person to describe themselves. You should ask someone else to do it for them. Different eyes see different things," Nudge lectured, "For example, Max has some very sharp features. Of course if she dressed in a particular way, she is androgynous. She's fairly tall, maybe two inches taller than me."

"And her hair has some blonde highlights in it," Angel piped in, "She's going to deny it, but when the sun hits it, you can really see it."

"I was wondering if those were natural or not," Ella pet the streaks in my hair, "Then I realized this was Max we're talking about and she's too lazy to brush her hair."

"My hair is too short to brush anyways!" I swatted her hand away.

"Vulpe! Look the hotel!" Vix gasped, "It looks more amazing every time."

Gazzy pressed his fingers directly against the window leaving greasy fingerprints.

The hotel was incredibly grand with probably more than a hundred floors. It was brightly lit and classy, giving it an elegant look.

I glanced down at my jeans and windbreaker, starting to doubt myself. _I look like trash._

"Don't worry, Max. We have a suite and I made dresses for all of us. You'll just have to run through the hotel lobby to prevent being scrutinized," Nuge reassured me as her door opened and she stepped out.

We were greeted by the hotel staff, who were dressed in black uniforms.

"Welcome, Miss Nudge, Miss Vixen, Mr. Vulpe," a man dressed slightly differently from the rest nodded when we exited the limo, "We will have your bags sent to your rooms right away."

"Nice to see you, Mr. Torro," Nudge shook his hand eccentrically, "The hotel is looking more astonishing each time!"

"Right this way,"

I was almost hesitant to set foot in the hotel as we spun in the revolving door. The red carpet adorning the floor led to a beautifully sculpted interior.

 _And I thought their mansion was amazing._ I followed Mr. Torro in a dazed state, taking in the famous people.

Once we stepped in an elevator, I clenched the bars on the sides, "This hotel is…"

"Amazing," Gazzy finished my sentence, gazing up at the complicated design at the top of the elevator.

"The Fantom Company only gives its best quality," Mr. Torro replied simply as the elevator dinged, signaling the end of our journey.

We all walked into the suite, admiring the high ceilings and open concept.

"Here are the keys for all of you. The wifi password is on the kitchen counter. I assume you are all attending the party tonight, so here is the pass. Of course, you won't need it since you are all on the Fantom's special guest's list," Mr. Torro handed us our cards and invitation and returned back to the elevator.

"Thanks, Mr. Torro! We'll call you if we need anything," Vix tucked the card in her pocket and waved to the man in the suit.

Once the door closed firmly, everyone ran off to claim their rooms.

I dragged my suitcase down the hall, taking the first room I could find. It was a simple, but had an elegant design, like the one at home. I collapsed on the impossibly soft bed. I couldn't sleep at all on the jet since I was so nervous. _Maybe I can get a bit of sleep before the party tonight._

"Max! Gazzy bit me!"

"I should get this room! I'm older!"

 _Why did I even think this would be like a vacation?_


	23. Fake Your Death

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

"I don't know what you're complaining about. You look hot," Nudge complimented me as she curled my hair.

I shifted slightly in the hard wooden seat. I didn't want to offend Nudge since she was holding a hot iron close to my scalp, "I'm just not used to this stuff."

"You're lucky we didn't make you wear heels this time," Ella adjusted her dress, pulling on the red straps tighter.

"After seeing that you lost my heels at that pageant, I wouldn't think about giving you another pair," Nudge complained.

"I already apologized," I grumbled as another hot curl hit the back of my neck.

"I'm just glad I was right. Purple is a great color on you," Nudge finished the last of the curls, stepping away to examine her work.

"I think we're ready to go to this party," Ella grabbed her purse and headed towards the living room.

Nudge and I followed her, making the final adjustments to our dresses and hair.

"Damn, Ella. You look hot," Iggy let out a wolf whistle when Ella passed him.

"You say that despite what I'm wearing," Ella huffed.

"That's because I know I'm right," Iggy smirked as he straightened out his suit.

 _Wow. He manages to compliment himself and Ella at the same time. Not to mention he's completely blind and has no idea what she looks like._

"Okay, where's the four trouble makers?" Nudge wondered loudly.

Multiple giggles sounded from the hall as the kids piled into the living room.

"Look, Max!" Angel twirled in a light pink dress, "I feel like a princess!"

"Of course you do, but princesses can't be late for their balls," I had a quick glance at the time. _The party already started thirty minutes ago._

We all crammed into the elevator, excitement buzzing off all of us.

I reached down to move the heels of my flats, "Is there any special reason Fang invited us to this party?"

"I was wondering the same thing too," Vix muttered.

"Yeah, usually he doesn't like to involve us in his work like this," Vulpe added.

"I guess we'll see tonight."

* * *

 _Well, I became very antisocial very quickly._ I stood in the corner of the room, sipping on some bottled water. Even though they weren't allowed to have alcohol at this event since there were minors, I didn't trust that someone didn't slip something into the drinks.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Angel vividly talking to another girl. Gazzy was at the other end of the room talking to a group of kids around his age.

As for Ella and Iggy, they were sampling all of the food from one end of the table to the next. Their faces were placed close together as they were engaged in a deep conversation.

"Alice, is that you?"

 _No. There's no fucking way._

I turned to the left, taking in the familiar dark hair and light eyes. _Brad?_

"You left very suddenly during that Halloween party," he commented, twirling his glass in his hand casually. He casted me a lazy smile, tilting his head to the side.

 _Seems like my problems love to follow me around,_ "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person," I replied in a bored tone, something much different than the high pitched accent I used when I was Alice.

Brad squinted, coming closer, "You can't fool these eyes. You have the same weird tan line on your wrists."

My eyes flashed with annoyance. _I should seriously do something about those things_ , "I don't think it's smart to go around identifying people by their tan lines." I quietly turned away from him, headed towards the center of the ballroom. Luckily, he took a hint and didn't bother to follow me.

My eyes stopped on the back of a dark head. Fang! I let out a mental sigh of relief. _Someone who I can talk to._ I steadily approached him, slightly elbowing people out of my way. His back was towards me and he was talking to Mr. Torro. _Haha, that's the suit that Nudge worked so hard to iron this-_

I heard it before I saw what happened. My took my eyes off the ground, my eyebrows furrowed together.

A shot echoed through the room and Fang's shoulder jerked backwards. Blood splattered on the floor in front of him while Mr. Torro wrapped his arms around Fang's waist to support him.

Instantly, the room was full of chaos as people were rushing towards the exit. People's personal space was disregarded as everyone shoved each other aside to save themselves.

"There's a gunman in the hotel!"

"Call the ambulance! Nicholas was shot!"

"Where's my child?"

"Find the gunman!"

My eyes widened with disbelief. _The bomb threats. The tax evasion_ , "Fang!" I screeched, shoving people away from my path. I was the only fish swimming upstream towards the shark waiting to eat us all. I gasped when arms wrapped around my waist, knocking the wind out of me, "Let go of me, bastard!"

"Max, stay still," my captor growled, digging his fingernails into my sides.

I froze, recognizing the voice. _How the hell?_ I turned back to watch Fang be taken away on a stretcher. I glanced back up at the person holding me firmly, "How is this possible?"

"All questions will be answered later."

* * *

"It's later, now answer my questions," I growled, drumming my fingers against the granite counters in our suite.

Fang stood across from me, completely fine and bullet-free. He sipped the tea I made him, closing his eyes for a moment, "Well, that wasn't me that got shot."

"Obviously," I muttered, digging my fingertips into my temple. The headache that formed in the elevator ride up started to pulse to a syncopated beat.

For the most part, Fang ignored my response, "That was my cousin from my mother's side. We just dyed his hair and put him in one of my suits. We've always been told we look alike."

"So you let your cousin get shot?" I demanded, "This is so messed up."

Fang stretched, "It was fake. His suit was rigged to go off once I pressed this button," he reached into his pocket and placed a small remote on the counter.

Both our heads snapped towards the elevator when we heard a soft ding. As soon as the door cracked opened, everyone poured out, rushing towards Fang.

"Fang! How could you!" Vix cried as she clung to his suit.

"Ella told us everything! How you faked it so it would make the transaction easier!" Vulpe sobbed, burying his face into his sleeve.

Nudge sat further away with her arms crossed and a very grim expression on her face. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line while her fingernails imprinted moons into her own skin.

Fang comforted his siblings, stroking their hair, "Don't worry. I won't leave you guys." he glanced up nervously at his adoptive sister, worried that the most talkative person wouldn't say anything, "Nudge?"

"You could've told us," Nudge snapped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You didn't have to keep all of this a secret!"

Fang remained calm despite Nudge's reckless behavior, "Turn on the television."

Ella reached over and maneuvered the remote so the news was displayed.

"We are here at the Fantom's hotel where the owner, Nicholas Walker, has been shot," a news reporter gravely announced. She was holding a microphone and was standing on the street across the hotel.

There were several clips showing the chaoz on scene. Each video was repetitive and reckless until there was a video of Nudge's reaction.

If I thought I was violent, Nudge was a completely different nightmare.

She was shouting profanities at people who were in her way, fighting her way towards 'Fang' on the stretched, "That's my brother! Get the fuck out of the way!" her heels had been abandoned so she could quickly make her way through the crowd. One of the straps of her dress was sliding down her arm and her hair was falling out of its bun.

The stretcher was being moved towards the ambulance as Nudge continued to shout at the staff, "Wait! You have to let me go with him! I'm his sister!" she was completely hysterical, her tears dripping down the side of her face.

Ella grasped Nudge's wrists, trying to get her to look at her. Ella's mouth was moving, but with the distance, we couldn't hear what she was saying.

Vix appeared at Ella's side, crying and blubbering hopelessly. Her dark eyes were confused and she was tugging on Ella's red dress to get her attention.

Vulpe also tried to rush forward, but was only stopped by Iggy. His little body twisted in Iggy's arms, protesting with all his might. Only a few words could be really picked up, but the rest was gibberish spitting from his mouth.

Nudge's mouth was pressed into a line as she turned off the television, "You used us," she sighed, "You used us to make your injury look that much more real."

"Nudge, I-"

"No. I understand. There's probably more to the story than I know. All I know is, you're safe. I have that to be thankful for," Nudge yawned and stretched.

"Thanks, Nudge," Fang sighed, "I hope you guys don't mind that I stay with you guys."

"No problem, but you can't stay with me," Nudge headed towards the end of the hallway, "I'm going to skype some friends from back home, so I wouldn't want to keep you up all night."

Fang shrugged, "I can take the couch."

I sighed, knowing that Fang hasn't been able to get much sleep in the past three weeks, "Nah, my room has a king sized bed. You can room with me."

Ella raised an eyebrow in question, but realized since she was sharing a room with Iggy, she shouldn't be one to judge, "Go to sleep, you four."

Vix and Vulpe nodded obediently, their eyes puffy and red. Gazzy and Angel trailed after them, their voices reduced to hushed whispers.

I trudged forward to my room, leading Fang with me, "You can use the bathroom first," I offered.

"First let me steal some clothes from Iggy," Fang yawned as he disappeared out the door again.

I slumped on the bed, desperate to get the stiff material off my body. I awkwardly reached with both hands behind me to try to grasp the zipper between my fingers. My fingers started to turn burn from the friction of the metal zipper.

"Do you need help?" Fang snorted.

I glanced up from my uncomfortable position against the wall, "Yes," I sighed with defeat.

He helped me unzip my dress before heading towards the bathroom, "I'll knock before I come out so we don't have one of those incidents again."

I growled as I held the dress to my body to keep it from slipping down. _And I thought he wasn't going to hold that over my head._

* * *

 **Out of curiosity, would you guys like outtakes of OMC after the story is finished?**


	24. Deceptive

**Outtakes would be different versions of some scenes that you've read in the story. For example, when Fang found out Max was a girl. I had a couple different versions of how Fang would've found out, but I ended up with the one in chapter 20. I also thought of some scenarios, but I couldn't find a way to sneak them into the story without throwing something off.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Max, are you asleep?" Fang whispered.

My eyes slowly opened, squinting at his dark figure against the sheets, "Yes. Go to sleep."

"When you see someone get shot, shouldn't your first instinct be to _run away_?"

"If I'm gonna see someone die, I might as well go down with them. Now go to bed," I groaned, turning my back towards him.

Fang shifted, inching closer to my body, "Aren't you cold? It's gotta be sixty degrees in here."

I slowly pushed Fang's legs away from mine and curled my legs back into a ball, "I lived in San Francisco and the heater was always broken. I'm fine," I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to pretend that Fang's proximity didn't make me nervous. _Sharing beds is usually for people in intimate relationships._

Fang remained quiet and, thankfully, on his side of the bed.

I dug my fingers into my pillow, wishing that everything would go black and I'd be asleep. However, the longer the time passed, the more impossible the thought of sleep became. I sighed in defeat, rolling onto my back, "Why'd you give me that lame excuse that you thought our 'mother' was abusing us when you already who I was?"

"Huh?" Fang's reply was instant, indicating he was having trouble sleeping too.

I heard the rustling of the blankets in the dark room as Fang sat up to lean against the headboard, "When you followed us to our 'home', you already knew who we were. But when I asked you why you followed us, you said it was because you thought that our mother was abusing us."

"I had my suspicions. Just wanted to see how you would react."

I drew the comforter up to my chin, "Tell me a story."

"A story? About what?"

I pressed my left cheek into the pillow, gazing up at Fang, "Your favorite memory."

Even if it was practically impossible to see anything in the dark, I could imagine the corners of his lips curving upwards.

"Well, I was maybe five-years-old. My parents brought home the new baby sister that we adopted. They said her name was Monique, but I insisted on calling her Nudge for the longest time. I think it was because it rhymed with fudge or something. Anyways, one morning…"

I couldn't even stay awake to hear the whole story. I let my eyelids drop down as I listened to his voice, not really making out words anymore. I let my head sag into the pillow, succumbing to a welcomed darkness.

* * *

My eyes slowly peeled open to see Fang's face directly in front of mine. I quickly shut my eyes, accessing my situation. My legs were slightly tangled with Fang while my head rested on the same pillow as his. My left arm was firmly tucked under the pillow while my right arm was sprawled across his chest. _Should've known I would've ended up like this._ I glanced at the digital clock, noticing the time. _I can't believe we slept past noon._

"You're a lot cuter when you're asleep."

"You're a lot cuter when you're silent," I retorted, starting to untangle my legs from his.

Fang's legs locked around mine, prohibiting them from moving, "You hogged the blanket."

"So? You're always so cold I didn't think you needed it," I awkwardly turned my head away from Fang to look at the ceiling, "Is there any special reason that you pretended to get shot? Vix mentioned something about a transaction, but I didn't expect you being injured to really help anything."

"Well, I-" a loud ring echoed through the room as Fang groaned as a response, "I'll explain during lunch," Fang sat up and and reached for his phone, "Go get the other kids, it's gonna be a long discussion."

"So Brad sent a hitman to kill you?" Nudge's bacon dangled out of the corner of her mouth as Fang began to explain what happened yesterday.

"Yes, but a good friend of mine managed to find the hitman hiding in the hotel a few days before the party," Fang closed his eyes wistfully as he sipped his coffee.

"Wait, how did you find out that Brad hired a hitman in the first place?"Angel questioned, tilting her head.

"Max," Ella smirked.

I stopped mid-chew, my eyes narrowing. _What is she looking at me for?_ I glared back at her, "What?"

"I'm sure you know."

My eyes shot open, and I forced the lump of food down my throat. _Oh my gosh. The Halloween Party. With Brad. I was the distraction._

"What? What did Max do?" Vulpe whined.

"Oh, is that why you were dressed up so weirdly on Halloween?" Gazzy mumbled with a full mouth.

"Oh? Woah. Max, were you that girl locking lips with Bra-?" Iggy ended with a gasp when I kicked him under the table.

I plopped a strawberry in my mouth, giving him a harsh glare.

"Since we capture the real threat, I decided to use the hitman to my advantage," Fang continued, "I pretended to be shot, so that the hitman wouldn't go to waste."

"So you deceived the public? What if someone finds out you were never shot?" I demanded, my thoughts cartwheeling through my head.

Fang jerked the collar of his shirt to the left, revealing a small jagged scar on his shoulder, "Already shot at last year. Private doctor, so no one knows about it. I think the mark is enough to convince someone."

"Why did you need to get shot in the first place?" Angel inquired.

"Iggy turn on the t.v.," Fang commanded, not answering Angel's question right away.

Mr. Torro appeared on the screen, speaking into a microphone and squinting into the flashing lights, "-is healing fine. He was shot in the left shoulder and was discharged this morning. However, with the tax evasion and threats, Mr. Walker has made an executive decision to transfer The Fantom Company's ownership to Brad Field."

Everyone whipped their head towards Fang. Even Ella and Iggy, who knew most about Fang's plan, looked stunned.

"Fang!" Nudge cursed under her breath, "What the hell is Mr. Torro talking about? Do you have enough saved to retire already or something?"

"Fang! You never told us about this," Ella hissed, clenching the table cloth.

"Didn't feel like I needed to," Fang shrugged nonchalantly, "I have an official signing scheduled in four days."

Vix and Vulpe exchanged a few words underneath their breaths, their dark eyes flickering.

Iggy's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. Fingers tapped a syncopated beat on the long wooden table, "There's more to this story, isn't there?"

Fang shrugged, biting into sandwich, "Why would you think that?"

* * *

"Max, stop biting your lips," Ella whispered as she tugged on my sleeves.

"I can't help it. There's so many cameras around," I hissed. My eyes were trained on the paparazzi and news station settled around the table. People were muttering amongst themselves, their eyes flickering between the two men who were sitting next to each other.

Fang had told Ella and I to come while Iggy and Nudge stayed back at the hotel with the kids. I honestly thought the only reason we came was for moral support.

Brad's lips turned upwards into a sinister smirk.

Fang kept his left side dangerously still, using his right arm to gesture to people, "As you already know, currently the Fantom Company is being suspected of tax evasion and have been receiving bomb threats. I have made an executive resolution that Brad Field will obtain ownership of the Fantom Company," he passed documents towards Brad to sign.

Brad smirked, twirling his pen in between his fingers before signing it, "I am greatly honored that I am able to run a company as successful as the Fantom Company."

To my left, Ella let out an exasperated sigh, "All that research for nothing."

All the lights began to flash dramatically when the two men shook hands. Their fake smiles were plastered on their faces like cartoon stickers.

 _It's obvious they don't like each other._

The questions from the reporters started flying, their voices mingling into one giant mumble.

Fang barely acknowledged the reporters, only saying something indistinguishable to Brad. His usually passive face turned into a small smile as Brad's expression quickly formed into a mix of horror or disgust.

Small sounds of protest sounded from the crowd as men in dark uniforms pushed through everyone with serious expressions,"Brad Field, you are under arrest."

Another man moved to handcuff Brad as he stayed dangerously still. His facial expression remained passive and he didn't bother to deny any of the accusations. His eyes scanned the room and paused on me. Once he saw me, his eyes flooded with realization.

 _He figured out that I was only there to distract him on Halloween…_ I glanced at Ella, who had an eyebrow raised at the peculiar scene, "What does he have planned?"

The news reporters ate up the sudden change in the situations. Some were furiously talking to the camera while others were taking an obsessive amount of photos.

I winced as bright lights flashed in my face.

"Regarding the tax evasion, we tracked the flow of money and found that Mr. Field was depositing it illegally into unknown, personal accounts," Fang announced as the evidence was projected onto the white wall behind him.

I glanced at Ella out of the corner of my eye, "Is that the information you got while I was distracting Brad?"

"The idiot brings his computer with him everywhere. He thinks it's safer with him, but in reality, he's reckless and forgetful," Ella shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back.

"These documents hold the details of transferring money into personal bank accounts," Fang passed a thick stack of papers towards the police, keeping his facade blank. He turned to Brad, who was now restricted in unforgiving cuffs, "He even went as far as hiring a hitman to kill me. Luckily, Chief Redwood managed to capture the gunman after I was shot."

Fang pressed another button, causing the slide to change, "This is an audio recording of Mr. Field setting up a man to murder me," he pressed the play button once the room quieted down. The audio was lengthy and descriptive on Brad's part. His directions were specific and there were multiple plans in case another failed.

I turned to look at Brad, his face completely tense with his jaw clenched. Otherwise, he tried to remain calm. And failing to do it.

Fang stopped the audio, turning to the newscast. He held up the contract, "Mr. Field, I don't believe you thoroughly looked through the entire contract, did you?"

"Wha-?" Brad started, his eyebrows drawing together.

"You read most of it, but because of your impatience, you skipped the last page of the contract," Fang smirked, flipping the pages slowly in an intoxicating way, "In the event that any circumstance occur that render it impossible for either Nicholas Walker or Brad Field to fulfill their duties as owner, the other will act as an agent to the owner's duties."

Brad had the decency to hold his tongue, "Call my lawyer."

Fang smiled, turning his gaze on Ella and me. He winked as the reporters started crowding around him again, their questions flying in every direction.

Ella sighed in relief, "I knew that sneaky bastard had more up his sleeve than just giving away his company. I should've known he would trick him."

I nodded in agreement, "I guess there's another side of Fang that I never knew." _He was willing to pretend to get shot and spend months worth of planning for something that could've gone drastically wrong. In the end, he was cunning and deceptive._ I glanced up at Fang, watching him speak to some of the paparazzi. _He's more dangerous than he appears._


	25. Shiver

**I had a chance to watch 20 minutes of the Maximum Ride film. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting...**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Max, throw harder," Fang yelled from halfway across the yard. His dark attire seemed like a tiny dot from where I was standing.

I folded my arms, frowning at him, "I don't care how hard I throw, I'm not going to make it that far."

It's been two days since Fang tricked Brad into giving him ownership of his company. We were finally back in Lakewood and Fang was back to having dinner with us every night. He managed to somehow balance running two major companies at once, but I never bothered to ask him how he did it.

Fang shook his head, drawing his arm back to throw the football back to me. He shifted his weight on his front foot, shooting the ball towards me.

I squinted at the ball against the sun, starting to run backwards once I realized that I was too close. I watched as the brown blur spiraled closer to my face.

"Umff!" I yelped in surprised as I tripped over the edge of the fountain, falling backwards into the fountain. Just to top it off, the football landed straight onto my stomach.

I groaned with disappointment, leaning completely back into the fountain, letting the water cover my ears and the sides of my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to bear the sun.

"Even Total's not that desperate enough to catch a ball," Fang's shadow loomed over me, making my vision darken.

I opened my eyes one at a time, "I didn't see the fountain."

His laugh was muffled by the water surrounding my ears, "Here," he generously held out his hand.

I sat up slightly and tugged his hand sharply so he collapsed into the fountain with me.

Fang dove in face first, but immediately lifted his head out, spitting out water, "That wasn't necessary."

I lifted my hair out of my face, letting the water drip down my face, "I know. Just wanted to."

"We gotta get out of here. We're gonna get a cold."

I shrugged, standing up with my clothes uncomfortably clinging to my body. I struggled slightly to remove the soaking sweatshirt off to leave me shivering in a random shirt.

"Max,"

"What?" I turned around when Fang wrapped his hand around my wrist. I raised an eyebrow, watching him stare at me, "If you're going to say something, say it."

"I don't have anything to say," Fang responded casually.

"Well, great. That means I can go and change."

"Not exactly," Fang tugged my hand, causing me to stumbling into him. Without hesitation, he molded his lips over mine.

My eyes widened, but I quickly shut them. _Oh man. What is happening right now._

Fang's soaked clothes transferred to mine, pressing cold water onto my skin. He angled his head, deepening the kiss.

I attempted to mimic his movements, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely. _I don't think I'm fucking up right now._

His hands slid down to rest on my waist, his fingers brushing against my sides.

I let an embarrassing high pitched squeak, jerking my entire body away from him. I clenched my sides, trying so hard not to blush.

Fang smirked, stalking closer, "Max, are your sides ticklish?"

My mouth fell open, but nothing came out. My brain was shifting from one thought to another, wanting to deny it, but also wanting to ignore the whole thing.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, using the other to lightly brush his fingers against my sides.

I gasped, jerking my body to the side, letting small laughs out, "Fang-" I cut myself off with a another fit of giggles, "Stop- or I'm going to make your life hell!"

"Fang, what are you doing?"

Angel's sweet and innocent voice saved me from dying of laughter.

Fang quickly released me, his torturous fingers leaving my sides, "Did you know that Max is extremely ticklish?"

I wiped away the tears at the corners of my eyes while keeling over slightly. I deep breaths to control my wheezing gasps.

"Her feet are really ticklish too," Angel laughed, clenching a bouquet of small flowers in her hand.

"Angel!" I protested, picking up my sweatshirt from the grass.

She shrugged, handing me one of many purple flowers, "I don't think anyone would want to touch your feet anyways."

My eyes followed the path that Angel took to the meadow nearby Fang's house. Vix and Gazzy weren't far behind, holding identical red buckets.

"Why do you have only purple flowers?" Fang asked as he accepted a purple flower.

"Purple is my favorite color," Angel explained, skipping into the house with the flowers dancing between her palms.

I twirled the flower in between my fingers, examining it closely. The environment calmed drastically, leaving only the cool autumn air and the rustling of the leaves, "What was that earlier?"

"I owed you," Fang explained lamely.

"For what?" _If we're honest, I probably owe him a lot more._

"I deceived you."

I raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

"You kissed me and I still followed you home," Fang started heading back to the house.

I stood there for a second before breaking into a light jog to catch up to him, "You didn't have to repay me like that. I would've been fine with food or something."

Fang stopped once he reached the door and turned to look at me, "Are you saying you didn't like it?"

 _Oh man. Gah_ , "Uhh," I stumbled over my wording, trying to explain that I _didn't_ like it when in reality anything that would come out of my mouth would be a lie.

"Got it," Fang smiled, letting out a small laugh. He slid the glass door open, leaving me there was a flushed red face and mixed emotions.

 _I hate that he knows that I'm ticklish._

* * *

"Max, wake up. It's almost ten and you aren't in the yard doing something stupid,"

I groaned, tossing an arm over my face to shield the bright light. My temples pounded together, trying to smash my brain into pudy. The last few days, my health has been declining with the weather.

Gazzy and Angel sat on the edge of my bed, shaking me slightly with small hands.

I shifted, throwing the blankets over my head. My mouth was parched with no moisture to soothe it. I felt uncomfortably hot and sticky under the multiple layers, but couldn't find the energy to throw them off.

"Gazzy, Angel. Go do something besides bother Max," a soft voice echoed off the walls.

I could vaguely hear the protests of my siblings as they were shoved roughly out of the room.

The covers were jerked back roughly as cold hands placed themselves on my forehead.

I pried one eye open and made out Ella's blurry figure. Her features were really fuzzy and her long hair blended in with her clothing.

"You got a fever. I don't even need to take your temperature. It's probably from when you fell into the fountain a few days ago and then kept working instead of changing. Idiot," her hands were replaced with a cool, damp rag. Ella muttered something about bringing food, but I already blocked off all my senses.

* * *

I jerked up, panting. I placed my hands on my blanket covered knees. I blinked, trying to get rid of the dots covering my vision.

"Iggy made you some soup."

I glanced to my left, glancing at Fang.

In his hands was a bowl of chicken noodle soup. His other held the towel that was plastered on my forehead hours ago.

Angel and Vix were sitting on the floor together, drawing animals and awkward imaginary creatures. They disregarded me since they were too entranced with the colored pencils.

"When-" I paused and cleared my throat once I heard my hoarse voice, "When did you get home?"

"An hour ago. I told Ella she could go eat dinner while I watched you." Fang dipped the spoon in the spoon, carefully bringing it towards my mouth.

 _Dinner? How long have I been sleeping?_ "I'm not hungry," I muttered. I wasn't being stubborn. If I was hungry, I would've yanked the bowl out of his hands and started drinking the soup like water. My stomach protested at the sound of the sloshing soup.

Fang reached over and pinched my nose shut, his fingers slightly digging into my skin.

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing what he was planning. _I'm probably gonna pass out before I take a breath._ After a few moments, I succumbed to the burning in my lungs and opened my mouth to take a deep breath.

At the moment, Fang shoved the spoon not so nicely into my mouth. He tipped in forward so the soup would glide down my throat.

Unfortunately, the soup did not go down. Quite the opposite.

I spat out the spoon, leaning over the side of the bed to regurgitate all my stomach's content. The burning in my throat accompanied the disgusting gagging noises that were coming from my mouth. I coughed several times, only noticing that Fang was standing with vomit all over his lap.

Vix and Angel were cracking up in the furthest corner of the room, their little faces turning red.

"That's what you get Fang!" Vix laughed, squealing when Fang held his arms open for a hug mockingly.

I grimaced, distracted by my burning throat and the sour taste lingering in my mouth.

"C'mon, Max. We need to clean you up," Fang stepped over the puddle of puke, wrapping his arms under my armpits to drag me out of bed.

I let out a muffled protest as I was tugged out of my warm cocoon.

Fang dragged me into the closets bathroom, lying me down on the cool tiles, "I'll be back. I need to burn my clothes."

I shut my eyes, feeling the headache coming back. I looked around the bathroom from the new angle, mindless observing my surroundings. _Why is there so much dust on the floor. Is that a hairball?_

"Here, I got you," Fang wrapped his arms around and me and made me stand up on wobbly legs.

I shifted back and forth before placing my hands on the granite counter tops. I turned on the faucet and didn't hesitate to stick my whole head under. The water engulfed my head, cleaning off the sticky puke. _I probably look beautiful._

Fang turned off the faucet and handed me a towel.

With shaky hands, I patted my face dry. Disregarding Fang, I hobbled back to my room, ready to go back to sleep. I had just enough energy to collapse on the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over me.

"You have a lovely mountain of tissues next to your bed," Fang commented as he pulled the blanket over my body.

My body protested, saying it was too hot, but at the same time crying out that it was freezing. With glassed over eyes I turned to Fang, "Thanks for letting me puke on you."


	26. Guilt

**Sorry, guys. Reality came and slapped in the face, so I was recovering.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Maximum!"

I turned my head slightly at the sound of a stern voice. I raised an eyebrow at Nudge, "Whatever you need, make it quick. There's mucus running down my chin."

Nudge gagged, pointing to the tissue box on the kitchen counter, "Go blow your nose."

I cleared my sinuses while looking like an utter slob, "So what's so important that you need to use my full name?"

Nudge tilted her head and bit her bottom lip, "Uh, just follow me."

I raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. _Usually Nudge is ready to burst the moment I talk to her._ I kept my eyes locked on her blue tanktop as we weaved down the hallway and towards the section of the house that I never bothered to explore, "Where are we going?"

"Ugh, I don't know how to say this without sounding rude, but Max you're voice sounds terrible and scratchy. Keep your talking to a minimum," Nudge complained as she picked up her pace down the long hallway.

I coughed to clear my throat a bit and followed Nudge into a room near the end of the hallway. Everything in the room remained dark until Nudge turned on the lights, revealing a vast amount of technology and screens. I hesitated, taking in the different technology I could possibly break.

Nudge leaned forward to type something into a computer, her fingers flying effortlessly across the keyboard.

I squinted at the monitors, recognizing the layout, "Is that the kitchen?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know there were security cameras everywhere," I observed as I glanced at the numerous screens adorning the massive wall. I laughed as I saw the four kids in the backyard playing with Total.

"Of course. We're not stupid. We've had people try to rob us when we were younger. Now it's not so common, but we're still cautious," Nudge backed away from her laptop, motioning me to come closer, "I want you to explain this."

Curiously, I glanced at the screen. I took in the surroundings, recognizing the backyard. My eyes focused on two small figures standing near the fountain and I instantly snapped my eyes shut.

Silence crept into the room and flooded every empty space.

"There's nothing to explain."

"Do you like him?"

I opened my eyes, drawing back when I saw how close Nudge's face was to mine, "Why do you care?" I asked defensively.

Nudge pouted, placing her hands on her hips, "Fang's not the sort of guy who goes around kissing anyone. He _likes_ you."

I averted my eyes from the monitor, staring at the wooden pattern on the floor.

"And I want to know if you have genuine feelings for him too. If you don't, I want you to straight up tell him."

I raised an eyebrow at Nudge. Crap. _She's giving me the typical 'Don't Break His Heart' talk._ "Nudge, that's my business."

"No, if it were any other guy besides Fang, it wouldn't be my business," Nudge stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

I turned around, heading towards the door. _I honestly don't want to deal with her right now. I just want to go eat something._

Strict fingers wrapped around my wrists, stopping me before I could leave.

"Max, I seriously want to make sure you actually like Fang that way. He's had multiple girls date him for all the wrong reasons."

I made a face, disgusted that anyone would only date someone just to abuse the power that comes with it.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're not after his name. I just want to make sure you're not leading him," Nudge pressed, her eyes wide and serious.

I sighed, turning to face her completely, "I'm not playing him," I muttered. _Are you Max? Do you really like Fang?_

Nudge's eyes brightened, her personality returning to normal, "Who made the first move?" she started to bounce on her toes, slightly leaning forward.

I frowned, jerking my hands away from Nudge. _I'm amazed how quickly her personality can change_ , "I don't know."

"Max!" Nudge complained, "I want more details!"

I looked past Nudge's shoulder, my eyes locking on the monitor. I stalked up, clicking a few buttons to delete the footage.

Nudge pouted behind me, "That wasn't really necessary."

I wordlessly started walking down the hallway, heading for the kitchen again.

"Wait, Max!"

I turned around to look at Nudge who was at the end of the hallway, waving her arms frantically,

"You should really ask Iggy about how he fell in love with Ella. It's a really cute story."

"I doubt he'll actually tell me," I snorted, continuing down the hallway.

* * *

 _They never told me why they were so terrified of lightning storms._

Gazzy buried his head into my shoulder, tugging the blanket over his head ever more, "Max, I hate this."

Angel was on the other side of me, her fingernails digging painfully into my side after each boom of thunder passed.

 _I always assumed it had to do with an incident they never talked about while I was at science camp._

All I could see from my angle was two tuffs of cornsilk blonde hair sticking out from under. I stroked their backs slowly, humming a random song under my breath to distract them.

Gazzy's wide eyes flinched when a flashed of light resonated through the room. Angel yelped, but tried to muffle her voice with the pillow.

I sighed, carefully crawling down the middle of my bed. I shut the blinds, making sure that we couldn't see outside.

"Is everything okay in here?"

I glanced at Fang, feeling slightly guilty for waking him up at three in the morning, "Yeah, just go back to bed."

He glanced at the two quivering lumps under the cover and sat next to Gazzy.

I shrugged, crawling to my original spot. Even with four people on the bed, we still managed to fit everyone.

Angel sniffed, leaning against my shoulder, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure. What type of story?" I stroked her curls, catching my fingers on a few tangles.

Fang whispered words of reassurance to Gazzy, rubbing his back, "Nothing's gonna hurt you guys while you're here."

"What was my mother like?" Angel whispered so quietly, I almost missed it.

I could feel Gazzy's interest spark as he shifted to face me, "She was really tall. And looked exactly like you too."

"I know what she looked like. I wanna know her interests and dislikes," Angel demanded, sounding a bit more like herself.

"Hm. She was a fantastic singer and really good at science," I started, clenching my eyes to bring back memories.

"Like me, then," Gazzy bragged proudly.

"Except she knew her limits," I teased lightly, "She wasn't a very good cook, but she was pretty good at baking cookies."

"Is that why you suck at cooking?"

I glared at Fang, "I'm not that bad."

"Max, your cooking is absolutely revolting."

* * *

I stretched, curling my toes inward. My hand hit a nose and cheek softly. I opened my eyes, taking in my two siblings clinging to my side.

"Morning, Max," Fang whispered from the other side of Gazzy.

I wiggled out of the blanket, crawling out, "Thanks, Fang. I think you really calmed them down."

I took in his red eyes and dark circles, noticing that we both didn't get much sleep alternating between stories to distract Gazzy and Angel, "So once you broke your arm because you were trying to get the cookies from the top shelf?"

Fang scoffed, "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I wouldn't have fallen," I smirked, walking out the room.

Fang followed me to the kitchen, "I need a shit load of coffee."

"Max is here!" Nudge jumped up, "Iggy! Tell the story of how you knew that Ella was for the one for you!"

Iggy poured more batter in the pan, smiling to himself, "I think Ella should tell the story."

Ella protested, "It sounds a lot cuter from your point of view."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how this story is relevant to anything."

"Shut up, Fang. Just listen!" Nudge demanded as she talked with a mouth full of pancakes. She tossed another layer of syrup on top of her mountain of fluffy goodness.

"So it was in kindergarten…"

I snorted, "You realized you loved her when you were five?"

"Shush!" Vulpe demanded, "I want to hear!"

I rolled my eyes, stuffing a sausage in my mouth.

"So, we were in the same class at church and between services Ella came up to me and said, 'You're blind'."

I laughed, "Very observant, Ella."

Ella shrugged, "Children have absolutely no filter."

"Let me finish my damn story!" Iggy whined, "Anyways, I responded something like 'Yeah, I am blind'. Then, she bluntly shouted out 'You don't know what you look like'. I was so taken back because no one had ever told me _what_ I looked like. I never thought of it. Then she said 'You're beautiful'. I guess then I decided that I would continue to bother Ella for the rest of our lives."

I blinked, glancing at Ella. Her face was bright red and she had a wide smile on her face.

Nudge sighed, "Gahhh, no matter how many times I hear this story, it will never get old."

"Awww, that's so adorable!" Vix squealed, "Ella, when did you realize that you loved Iggy?"

"When I realized he could cook."

* * *

I nudged Fang's shoulder, "Let's go in there," I pointed to the thrift store at the end of the street.

"Okay, let me just pry my siblings from the candy shop."

I wrapped my coat closer around body, trying to conserve the heat in the crisp air. The wind tossed my hair over my face, tangling it in the process.

Vix laughed as she chased Vulpe down the street. The twins shot past me, giggling and yelling at each other.

"I guess I never thanked you guys," Fang caught up with me effortlessly.

"For what?" _Honestly, all we've really done is fill up a few of the hundred empty rooms in your house. And eat your food._

"Vix and Vulpe have had an easier time being happy now that they have kids their age around them," Fang muttered, his eyes trained on the identical red coats jumping in the puddles.

"I guess I could say the same with Gazzy and Angel," I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"They've been taking the death of our parents hard."

I slightly turned my head away from him, scrunching up my face. Between the time I met him and now, that was the first time he ever brought up his parent's death. _I'm never the type of person that likes to dig through someone's personal life._

I shrugged off my coat when I entered the heat encased thrift store. My eyes wandered on the numerous racks of cheap clothing. _Perfect._ I dug through several baskets, looking for a beanie for Gazzy.

"I think you look good!"

I turned around to see Fang frowning at his reflection. I snorted, covering my mouth to muffle my laugh.

Fang turned around to face me, wearing a hot pink, feminine coat, contrasting with his dark demeanor, "What?"

I shook my head, returning to my search through the bucket full of beanies. Once I had chosen an appropriate one, I sauntered to the back of the store. I didn't bother looking at the jewelry section.

"Looking for something specific?" Fang emerged at my side, holding the hot pink jacket and a few shirts.

"Nah," my eyes brushed the surface of the stuffed animals on the shelves, "I don't think I'm going-" I abruptly stopped, analyzing a small light in the dark. My hand snapped out and clenched the white bear on the shelf.

"Oh, that's a toy manufactured by my company. It's a seasonal toy, so it's pretty rare and expensive." Fang observed the small fluffy animal in my hands.

"I know. It costs fifty dollars," I whispered, stroking the wings on the bear. The fur around the ears was a bit stiff and the left eye was missing. I flipped over the price tag, noticing the extremely cheap price, "I'm taking it."

"Are you sure? I can get you a new one tomorrow that's in better shape."

"No!" I firmly stated, "I'm taking this one." _It reminds me of the bear that Angel coddled ever since she was four._

Fang shrugged, heading towards the cashier, "If you ever need something, just tell me."

I clenched the bear to my chest as if someone would yank it out of my hands any moment. _I'm so sorry Angel. I'll make it up. I'll make you forget.  
_


	27. Bad Times

**Love or hate, whatever comes first.  
**

* * *

The way Angel's face lit up after I handed her that mangled bear filled me life.

She let out a squeal, gripping the bear in her hands. The extra cushion overflowed, pouring over his small fingers, "Max! You found Celeste!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't the same bear, but I'm sure she was well aware of that.

Angel flung her skinny twigs around my waist, smashing her cheek into my stomach.

I stroked her tangled hair, half grinning to myself. _I'm glad I managed to do something right._

* * *

Knives twisted their way into my gut and slowly jerked side to side. I groaned, clenching my stomach with digging nails. The pain was excruciating unbearable as my senses were overwhelmed. I gasped as another wave smacked me across the face.

"Fang," I gasped, reaching out to the black mop of hair ignoring me, "I'm legitimately dying,"

"Max, stop being over dramatic. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," He lazily braided my hair, knotting it even further than it needed to be.

"Iggy's being saying that for the last ten minutes. The smell of the turkey is practically suffocating me," I bit the corner of the pillow I was holding, trying to imagine that it was the pie that was in the oven, "I don't even get why he won't let me in the kitchen."

"You lit your clothes on fire," Fang deadpanned. He smoothed out my hair again with cold fingers brushing against my scalp.

"I don't care. That was Iggy's fault anyways."

Gazzy lept out of the kitchen, covered head to toe in flour. He flashed us a sinister smile, rubbing his palms together, "Thanksgiving dinner is ready!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position on the couch, stretching out my back, "Perfect timing. I'm about to die."

"Don't be an over dramatic prick," Fang rolled his eyes at me as I passed him.

I flipped him off behind my back, trying to hide my fingers from Gazzy. With a protesting stomach, I drifted into the kitchen.

"Okay, Max. Don't be an idiot. The food's still pretty hot, so you might burn your mouth if you start eating now," Ella warned as she set a plate of fruit on the buffet table.

I ignored her advice, serving myself a plate and setting it defiantly on the table. I eyed the _plates_ that Fang had surrounding him. They were both piled high with a ridiculous amount of turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Are you really going to eat that all?"

"I'm probably getting thirds."

Everyone else was already seated, talking about senseless topics.

"Fang, what are you thankful for?" Nudge leaned forward towards us with big doe eyes.

I tilted my head slightly. _Is this a typical tradition for Thanksgiving?_

"I'm thankful for you guys," Fang responded with a mouthful of food.

"How 'bout you Vix?"

"I guess I'm thankful for my education," Vix twirled her fork around in the spaghetti and paused, "And Iggy's cooking."

"She has her priorities straight," Iggy laughed, licking his spoon.

I must've blanked out for the rest of the group. I was too focused on the several different flavors hitting my tongue that I barely noticed when Angel asked me what I was thankful for, "I'm grateful for the bad times."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me, looking like a chipmunk with the huge pockets of food in his cheeks.

"Without the bad times," I explained, "we wouldn't have a way to appreciate the good times."

* * *

"Max! Look at what I can do!"

I turned around, hearing Vulpe's voice echo through the living room, "Wha-"

A warm sticky substance engulfed my whole face, causing me to splutter ridiculously. _Is this a fucking pie?_ I quickly grasped the tin pan and threw it to the floor.

"Don't worry, Max! It's a good moisturizer," Nudge gasped in between giggles.

The whole chorus of laughs pissed me off even more. I swiped away the cream from my eyes the best I could, glaring at the culprit, "Fang," I hissed with malice dripping from my words, "You better _fucking_ run."

The dark mop bolted towards the front door, not hesitating to escape.

I screeched every insulting word I knew in my brain, dashing towards Fang with pie flying off my face and hitting the furniture.

I examined the area outside, the crisp air seeping through the pie and hitting my skin. I whipped my head to the right, noticing a receding figure disappearing in the distance.

"Fang! Get back here you fatuous dick!" I spat as I gained speed on him.

He glanced back at me and started sprinting even faster.

"Max."

I slammed the brakes on my invisible car, my eyes wide with shock. _Wait. Fang's right in front of me. How is that possible?_ I turned around, taking in the man who wasn't even out of breath and just standing there with an amused expression.

"That's not me. That's my neighbor Gerard."

I glanced in the direction of the runner who was clad in black. I blinked a few times, "It's dark and you're both wearing black. Anyone would have mistaken him for you."

Fang chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I had to chase down you instead of the other way around."

I ignored him, yelling after Gerard, "Sorry for calling you a dick. Happy Thanksgiving!" I paused when I noticed Fang's proximity, "What do you want?"

His devious smile burned into the back of my eyelids.

I grimaced when his tongue ran from the bottom of my chin to my temple, "You're revolting."

Fang licked his lips, getting rid of the extra cream on the corner of his mouth, "You know what? I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't even get to try the pie."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have _thrown_ it at me," I retorted.

He ducked down and lightly kissed me, loosely wrapping his arms around my lower back.

I hesitated, closing my eyes immediately. _Just go with it._ In return, I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting my heels off the ground to diminish the height difference.

He angled his head to match mine perfectly, closing the space in between us.

I pulled away as I felt the cream start to slide down my face and drip onto my shirt, "Good thing this is yours."

Fang kept his hands clasped behind my back, "Max, are you happy?"

"What type of question is that?" I asked absentmindedly. My focus was caught on the fact that Fang was currently sporting a white beard.

"Just answer it."

"Happier than I've been for a while."

"Good. Would you like to be happy with me?"

I contemplated his question, my mind turning, "Is this your stupid way of asking me out, because if it is, just say it straight so you don't confuse me."

"Fine. Be my girlfriend."

 _When I envisioned this when I was ten, the guy was a lot sweeter than this._ I smirked at my stupid and unrealistic fantasies from when I was a kid. _This has to be ten times better than what I could've ever imagined_ , "Sure."

We both just stared at each other, gauging each other's reaction.

I bursted out in laughter after staring at his artificial beard, "Wipe that off your damn face. You look ridiculous."

"I'm guessing you haven't had a chance to look in the mirror yet."

"You look like a demented Santa Claus."


	28. Stuffing

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

 _I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up grinding my teeth to dust._

"Max! Cheer up! We're almost there!" Iggy began optimistically, "Then we only have six more stops until we can go home."

"Fang, what was even the point of bringing me along with you?" I grumbled, drumming my fingers around on the window. The two idiots have been dragging me from one useless place to another for the last three hours.

"It wasn't so that you could complain every time we stopped somewhere."

"All these errands are pointless. We picked up enough ice cream to feed a village, got _another_ pair of sunglasses for Iggy, shopped for a giant stuffed teddy bear, and just stared at a jewelry shop." I complained.

"We also dropped Total off at the vet. That isn't totally a waste of time," Fang kept his eyes glued to the road, smirking to himself.

"And the second pair of sunglasses are prescription sunglasses," Iggy retorted, fixing them on his face.

"Iggy. You're blind," I growled, turning around in my seat to glare at him, "No amount of prescription will fix that."

"I may be blind, but I can tell that you're looking at me."

I frowned, turning back forward, "Where are we heading next?"

"We're going to the DMV to renew Iggy's license."

 _There's so many things wrong with that sentence,_ "I'll try to contain my joy."

* * *

It was around six o'clock when we got home, and I was completely pissed off.

"I hate you guys. I don't see why you needed me to come with you," I growled, hauling a bag full of random junk.

"We needed you to help carry the random shit we bought," Iggy explained as if it was the simplest thing on Earth.

"Whatever, all I want to do now is sleep or something," I sighed, hauling the bags to the front porch. I paused when I didn't hear a reply, glancing back at the two men behind me. They were both talking in hushed voices.

I shrugged, opening the front door to a completely dark room. _What the hell?_ Usually the lights were on and people were slouching on the couch at this time.

Iggy and Fang stepped in behind me, closing the door shut.

"Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing," I complained, palming the wall.

"Ohh, how scary," Iggy mocked sarcastically.

I jerked my elbow back, hearing a grunt once I contacted a stomach, "Oops, sorry Fang."

I sighed as I searched for the light switch, "Does your house have one of those fancy clapping lights? Or do I actually have to-"

I blinked as I was blinded by the bright light flooding the room. I pressed fingers against my temple to stop the pounding headache from emerging. After a few seconds, my vision adjusted to the bright lights and I could recognize everyone around me.

"Surprise!"

 _Angel, Ella, Gazzy, Vix, Vulpe, and Nudge?_ I turned around to look at Fang and Iggy. _What's going on?_

"Happy birthday, Max!" everyone cheered.

My eyes widened as I looked at the classic birthday decorations with the balloons and banners. Everyone was wearing cheesey cone shaped party hats with wide smiles, "You guys know my birthday isn't until five more days, right?"

"Yeah, but you would be expecting it then," Nudge explained.

Gazzy and Angel attacked me from both sides, bringing me down slightly.

"Happy birthday, Max! We wanted to do something special for you since you've always done something for us," Gazzy grasped my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

"We helped make you a cake!" Angel leapt in front of us, skipping down the hallway.

I turned back to look at Iggy and Fang and flashed them a devilish smile. _I'm gonna kill those jerks for taking me on the most unproductive day of my life._

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!"

Again, I was completely encased in darkness, only illuminated by the light of eighteen candles. I looked at Ella and Nudge for approval.

They were both eagerly holding cameras to their faces, ready to capture every single second of what they call my "First Real Birthday". They both gave a small nod.

I closed my eyes and blew out the candles, noticing that they began to spark back to life.

Vix giggled as she noticed my struggle to blow out the candles, "Sorry, Max, we couldn't resist getting the trick candles!"

I laughed a little to myself, trying to blow out the candles again.

"Don't spit on the cake!" Vulpe protested.

"It's obvious that Max has the weakest lungs I've ever seen," Fang teased, watching me struggle to blow out the last few.

"What did you wish for?" Angel's face was very close to mine, as if she could read my mind the closer she got to me.

"Uh-" _I didn't know that was something you were supposed to do._

"She can't tell you or else it won't come true," Vix noted, saving me from making a half-assed answer.

Iggy turned the lights back on, handing me a knife, "I know you can't cook, but you're pretty good at eating."

* * *

"You guys seriously didn't have to do this for me," I protested as I eyed the small group of randomly wrapped presents.

"But we did, so deal with it," Ella countered, forcing me to sit on the couch next to Fang.

"Open my present first!"

"No, mine!"

"Stop arguing, I'm going to open them from biggest to smallest," I reasoned, separating Angel and Gazzy from killing each other.

It was just several minutes after opening my presents. There were only a couple left and so far everything had been pretty sentimental.

Ella had given me a giftcard to my favorite ice cream place down the block. Nudge gave me a framed picture of her and me during our trip to San Diego flipping off the camera.

"Iggy, what is this?" I held a small glass container up to my nose, sniffing it carefully. _Is this a vanilla candle?_

He gave me a sinister smile, tapping his fingers against the coffee table, "You told me last week if I gave you something stupid again, you'd burn it. Thought this would be perfect."

"You're a complete idiot," I laughed as I reached for an awkwardly wrapped present. I unwrapped it, holding a shampoo bottle. _Isn't this the shampoo that I already use?_

"Noticed that you were using mine, so I bought you a bottle," Fang laughed.

"So you decided to buy me the exact same type of shampoo?" I demanded as I took off the cap to sniff the aroma.

"Yeah."

Angel pulled on my sleeve, handing me a small bracelet, "I know you don't typically like wearing this kind of stuff, but once I was finished with it, it reminded me of you."

I smiled as I let her tie the neat and simplistic bracelet around my wrist. _In some weird way, this bracelet reminds me a lot more of Angel than me._ The way it was arranged into a perfect pattern of contrasting colors reminded me of her personality.

"You guys are amazing. And unpredictable."

* * *

I laid on my bed, clenching Gazzy's present between my fingertips.

" _I know you told us not to bring anything, but I couldn't resist taking this."_

He had given me a letter that my birth mother had written to me when I was very young. I always kept the letter underneath my pillow at home, but abandoned everything when we left in a hurry.

"Did you really think that I was going to give you shampoo for your birthday?"

"Uh, yeah," I turned my head and glanced at Fang.

"You're so naive," he climbed next to me, placing something small onto my stomach.

"Fang, you didn't have to. I actually needed shampoo," I fumbled with the small box, opening it slightly. _I swear, if it's a-_

"I noticed you had piercings," Fang observed.

I ran my fingers over the silver studded earrings. Tiny little carvings were engraved into the metal, making it shaped like wings. I held my fingers up to my ears, touching the black earrings I was wearing, "I even forgot I had pierced ears."

Fang helped me take out the studs and replaced them with the reflective earrings instead, "The remind me of you. You never let anything limit you."

I rolled over so I was hovering over Fang, my short hair framing my face. I bent down and gently sealed my lips over his, running my fingers over his soft cheeks. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this._ I sighed when he ran his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

He broke away and buried his face into my hair, deeply inhaling, "I don't even mind that you use my shampoo. You smell amazing."

"I wish I could say the same about you."

* * *

Angel and Vix sat in the corner, playing with their plethora of stuffed animals.

Angel waved Celeste high in the air, pretending that she could fly. They both blabbered nonsense about finding the hidden treasure, something that I could probably never understand.

Nudge laughed as she laid her fabric around her lap, sewing it delicately in neat patterns, "Don't you wish you were young again?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I discretely watched the young girls interact with their dolls. _There's a sense of uneasiness that comes with this. I don't know why, but seeing Angel play with Celeste brings back bad memories._

I shook my head, turning my attention back to my book, "I didn't really get a chance to be young."

"She has a cut! Quick we have to give her stitches!" Vix laughed, pretending to be injured.

 _Stitches._

I bolted up, grabbing Nudge's sewing scissors.

I heard Nudge protest, reaching out for my baggy sweats, "Wait, Max!"

I slipped slightly before I reached Angel and Vix, already out of breath from the possible outcome of my actions. _I'm either going to be a complete idiot or even more of a complete idiot._

I yanked Celeste out of Angel's hand, trying not to look at the girl's fear-stricken faces. Jerking the bear's tiny face up, I stared at the bottom of it's chin. On it were uneven purple stitches. _This just has to be a coincidence._

"Max!" Angel cried out, reaching towards her bear.

Ignoring her, I took the tiny scissors and cut open the stitches with desperation, digging my fingernails into the stuffing. My finger brushed against a small piece of paper. I pinched my fingers around the paper, pulling it out. My hand shook as I unfolded the bright pink paper, reading the terrible words on the paper.

 _Love, Max._

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the last scene is a bit confusing, it'll probably make more sense later.**


	29. Happy

**We're coming to the end of the story. It'll probably be 5-7 more chapters if I have to guess.  
**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

 _Max: 13, Angel: 5, Gazzy: 7_

" _She's dying! She's dying! She's dying! Dying!"_

 _The absolutely horrifying screech ricocheted through the room, sending electrifying bolts of terror down my body. The following cry was saturated in agony, howling with distraught._

 _I stood up so fast my chair collapsed onto the floor, leaving marks on the rotting wooden floor. My bare feet slapped against the cold floor, carrying me towards the screaming._

 _My mind instantly shot to the worst possible scenario. Who's dying? Angel? Gazzy? What's going on?_

 _I threw open the door to the room that I shared with Angel, expecting to see the floor unrecognizable with thick red._

 _Gazzy and Angel were both hovering over a small white bear with stuffing overflowing onto the carpet._

 _All my anxiety and fear fell to the ground, bringing me with it once I realized that my siblings were fine and nobody was dying. I leaned against the door, sinking to the floor, "Don't scare me like that!"_

 _Angel's lips puckered, her eyes overflowing with tears, "I found Celeste like this when I got home."_

 _I sighed, placing my hand over my heart to try to calm my accelerated heart beat. I should just be thankful Dad isn't home to see this. That would be a disaster._

 _Gazzy was trying the calm Angel down, holding out different stuffed animals as a distraction, "You can borrow Mr. Ducky if you want."_

 _I crawled over to my siblings, collecting the scattered stuffing along the way. I examined the deflated bear and found the hole right under its chin. I began to re stuff the bear, arranging the cotton so that the bear was plump again._

 _Angel's cries were reduced to small little sniffs. She remained quiet as she watched me revive her bear._

 _I placed the bear in Angel's lap, crossing the room to grab my sewing kit._

" _Sorry, Angel, we only purple string," I apologized as I began to stick the needle through the thin layer of fluff._

" _Wait!" Angel protested, sticking her hand dangerously close to where the needle was, "When I was at the doctors getting stitches, the nurse put some cleaning stuff on my cuts."_

 _I winced at the memory, suppressing it deep into the back of my mind, "Do you want me to clean her 'cut'?"_

" _I can get a bandaid," Gazzy offered._

" _Yeah," Angel nodded enthusiastically._

 _It was pretty late at night and I wasn't feeling particularly creative. I glanced at a stack of paper on my nightstand and tore a small piece off of a pink post-it note. I grabbed a pencil and quickly scratched the words 'Love, Max' onto it._

 _Gazzy and Angel watched over my shoulder, trying to read the message._

" _It says 'Love, Max'!" Angel announced as she watched me fold the paper several times._

" _This is special healing paper. It will cleanse Celeste's cut," I stuck the piece of paper into the bear with the stuffing. I continued to neatly stitch the hole closed, making sure that the string wasn't too noticeable._

 _I ran my fingers over the neat stitches, slightly impressed with myself._

* * *

I ran my fingers over the broken stitches, completely horrified with myself.

Angel realized it a few heartbeats after I did. She flinched, covering her mouth with her fingers to avoid saying anything. She froze with a gaping mouth and traumatized eyes, "Max-"

Suddenly, it felt as if the bear was burning and weighed a million pounds. I jerked my hands back, dropping Celeste in horror. _Oh God. Oh God. This is… This is actually Celeste._

"Max! Iggy and I made a bomb!" Gazzy's voice trailed off when he entered the room as he set his eyes on the bright pink paper and the torn apart bear, "Max?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the stupid bear. Its presence and the fact that it's _real_ makes everything terrifying. The sense of security that I once had was now gone. Everything that I put around me and my siblings to protect us is now nonexistent.

"Max," it was Nudge's firm voice and strong hand on my shoulder that brought me out of my trance, "What's going on?"

I took a shaky breath in, trying to slow my accelerating heartbeat, "Can you sew up the bear?" I whispered, turning to the front door and reaching for the handle.

"Wait, Max!" Gazzy rushed up to me, firmly grasping my wrist and halting my steps, "Please don't leave."

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that once I saw his eyes I was done, "I'll be back. I just had to do something right now."

I practically sprinted. I took dangerous shortcuts through the forest and jumped through people's yard. It was worth it because I got to the thrift shop within thirty minutes.

I only just realized how underdressed I was for the cold weather, and the fact that I had lost one of my shoes when jumping a fence.

The employee, a teenaged girl named Valerie, raised an eyebrow at my unruly appearance, "Hey, Max. Are you okay?"

I nodded hastily, not bothering to give a proper greeting. I pushed my way to the thick of the store, trying to find the toys section.

Valerie followed me to the back, holding a bin of clothes in her hands, "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, quickly passing the toys. I jerked to a stop when a flash of red caught my eyes. I bent down to the lowest shelf, picking up a basic toy truck. It would be basic if it didn't have Gazzy's name scratched into the side.

I clenched the toy in my hand, "Do you know who donated this toy?"

Valerie peered into my hand, "That specific toy? I can't say I can, Max. A lot of people anonymously drop off donations at the boxes designated around town."

"It's fine," I settled the truck down where it once belonged, my suspicions confirmed. I welcomed the crisp December air as I stepped outside the warm store. Instead of sprinting home, I sluggishly dragged my feet, trying to sort out my thoughts.

 _He found us. There's no doubt. He probably has been dropping hints everywhere. I've probably been to blind to notice._

I stopped, glancing around my shoulder out of paranoia. _Nothing's there. You're just freaking out. You're just freaking out. You're just freaking out. You're just freaking out. You're just freaking out. You're just freaking out._

* * *

I stroked Total's soft, curly fur, trying to fall asleep at two in the morning. Unease shifted on my skin, throwing a party between my eyes. I sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping dog.

 _This is getting ridiculous. It's been ten days since I discovered that the bear is actually the original one and I can't get any sleep._

I closed the curtains in front of the window. I braced my hands on the windowsill, trying to will myself to sleep. I wandered downstairs, pouring myself water.

"You should be sleeping."

"So should you," I responded, sipping my water slowly. I tried to muster up the care to tell my little brother that he shouldn't be up this late, but I knew I would just be hypocritical.

Gazzy placed a thin comic book on the counter, tapping his fingertips against the hard counter, "I've been thinking. If that really is Celeste, does that mean Dad- Jeb found us?"

"Probably. I'd keep my eyes open whenever you're out."

He nodded silently, letting out a sigh.

 _I want them to be like normal children. I don't want them to have to worry about whether or not they have an education or if they have food on the table._

Throughout the past few days, I had to watch my sibling's high spirits slowly dwindle to a nonexistent pit. _They're too spacy and quiet. God, I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have ripped the damn bear apart in front of them._

"Max, What do you want for Christmas?"

I raised an eyebrow glancing at the calendar hanging in the kitchen, "It's already December?"

"Yeah, we're going out to buy a Christmas tree tomorrow. A real Christmas tree," Gazzy suddenly perked up, bouncing on his toes, "It's gonna smell amazing! Like the weird pine cones we picked on the side of the road!"

I smiled slightly at the thought of a Christmas where I actually have enough money to actually get something decent for Gazzy and Angel, "Maybe it'll mask your putrid scent."

"No, but answer the question. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want you and Angel to be happy."


	30. Who's Blind?

**Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

"Max, you really failed this time," Fang sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

I rubbed an eye, adjusting to the blinding light as I stepped outside, "Just because I never taught Angel how to ride a bike? I barely know how to ride one myself."

Fang dragged Angel onto the street with one of Nudge's old bikes and placed and oversized helmet over her blonde curls, "In order to live in this world, you should learn how to ride a bike."

I rolled my eyes as Angel swung her leg around to the other side of the bike. Her legs were ridiculously long for the pink bike, stretching out in front of her like twigs. Her dark helmet would probably do more damage than help if she fell. It slumped to the side of her head, barely hanging on.

I blinked, trying to suppress a yawn, "Fang, if you let her fall, you have to deal with her."

I traced the cute little chalk picture Angel and Vulpe had drawn yesterday. Vulpe was driving some type of rocket. Angel's drawing was of the Christmas when I gave her Celeste. The details in the chalk art were incredible. She even got the clothes we were wearing down. _Probably cause we wore the same clothes for a week._

"Fang!" Angel's screech of terror brought me out of my trance.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw the pink bike fallen on its side in a bush. Angel stood nearby with her arms folded and fire blazing in her eyes, "You said you weren't going to let go!"

"Sorry. I got distracted," Fang remained indifferent, shrugging his shoulder a bit, "You were doing fine until you noticed."

Angel let out a puff, blowing whispies off her forehead, "Don't let go this time. Please." she hesitantly picked up the bike and got back onto it.

Fang held the back of the bike while she continued to pedal.

I snorted as I saw Fang's hands leave the bike, hovering over the back of it.

Fang slowly brought his hands away from her bike, still following closely. He turned his head to the side to give me an over exaggerated wink.

 _She's never going to trust him if she finds out that he hasn't been holding the bike for the last five minutes._ I shook my head in amusement.

"Fang!"

* * *

 _I'm honestly gonna kill him._ I jerked over the covers over my head, trying to ignore the insisting chill that was forcing its way into my warmth. My whole body shook even with the layers protecting me from freezing weather. His net worth is more than I can count and he refuses to hire anyone to fix the damn heater during winter?

I curled my toes to make sure they were still there. Throwing the numerous covers onto the ground, I stalked towards Fang's room. I shivered as I gripped the frigid handle, twisting it slowly to avoid the eerie squeak of the door.

Instantly, his dark head shot up, his bleary eyes blinking at me, "Max?"

I didn't reply as I quietly shut the door behind me. I blindly palmed the wall, making my way towards Fang. My hand made contact with the soft plush of his pillow, "Move over."

I heard the shuffling of the sheets as he shifted over. I almost collapsed under the covers when I felt how warm it was. His body heat radiated off like an actual heater.

"Why are you up?"

"I'm cold," I brushed my toes against his ankles, proving my point when he jerked away from me.

"We have a heater in the storage room if you want me to get it," Fang offered.

"I don't think that's typically the response a boy should give when a girl is in his bed," I mumbled, shifting onto my side so I could see him.

"I was just offering," his arms reached out and dragged me closer to him. He buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply, "Max. You're using my new shampoo."

I hummed in response, tangling my legs with his. _Is this what it feels like to be cared for?_

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Not like it'll be the first."

I ignored his comment, continuing through my thought, "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Everything just seems okay right now," I pressed my face, "And it's so strange."

He leaned in, placing a tender kiss on my lips. He ran his fingers from my scalp to the ends of my hair, leaving a shiver down my spine. Slowly, we grew more passionate, turning our heads to test out angles.

I drew back to breathe, my breathing heavily labored.

"That didn't feel fake, did it?"

"Kind of did. I think you need to put more feeling into it," I replied sarcastically, licking my swollen lips.

Suddenly, his mouth was working on mine again, moving strategically with mine. His fingers brushed against my cheek, gently stroking patterns against my skin. His teeth capture my bottom lips in a light hold, tugging it slightly.

He kissed the corner of mouth, slowly making his way to my neck, teasing my sensitive flesh slightly.

I sighed with content, revealing more of my neck to him. _Just f_ _ound out why his name is Fang._

He placed one last scorching kiss against my pulse before we broke apart. I squeezed my eyes together, "I was joking."

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I hope you know that I've only kissed two other people. Both against my will."

"Two other people?" he echoed brainlessly, tugging the blankets further over us.

"Lissa was my first kiss," I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress the memory and my gag reflexes.

Fang let out a deep laugh. He leaned his head close to mine, the gold flecks dancing within his eyes, "Our first kiss was with the same person."

I jerked back, shaking my head, "That's the first thing you think of when I literally told you that my first kiss was a girl?"

"My first kiss was almost Iggy," Fang shifted our position so that my head rested against his chest.

"Please enlighten me."

"We were around, maybe thirteen-"

"Thirteen?" I questioned, running my toes along his calf muscle lazily.

"Yeah. We were playing truth or dare…"

* * *

"Fang! Max is missing! Her bed is cold and I can't find her anywhere!" Nudge's screeches fill my entire senses when I woke up first thing on a Wednesday morning.

I groaned, slowly pushing myself up to be upright, "I'm right here. Stop freaking out."

Nudge's whole body slumped as she let out a breath of relief, "Gosh, Gazzy and Angel are in the backyard searching for you. They're flipping out."

Fang kept his eyes closed, reaching his hand out to tug me back into his arms, "Tell them she's okay."

"Fine," Nudge paused before she exited, "Max, is that a hickey?"

My eyes widened as I slapped my neck, trying to cover up my bruised skin.

The door shut with a huge bang, leaving me palming my neck, "Fang!"

He cracked his eyes open, yanking my arm away from my neck. His eyes skimmed the surface of my skin before finally closing, "Hate to break it to you Max, but there isn't even a hickey there."

I broke out of his hold to stalk to the mirror hanging on the door. I tilted my head back, examining my skin for any marks. _Well damn. He was right._

* * *

With all the kids home for Christmas break, the house is never quiet during the day. Which also doesn't help my terrible insomnia. My random naps have been replaced with cleaning out the gutter or putting together furniture from Ikea. The quietest time is only at night; the only time I can't sleep.

I leaned against the counter, my steps wavering. My brain was mushed into puddy, slowly splashing on the sides of my head. I groaned, placing my head on the freezing counter, hoping that it would wake me up. _I'm tired but I can't sleep._

"You should really get more sleep."

I recognized the voice, internally groaning, "I was just getting a drink of water."

"For thirty minutes?" Iggy placed a glass of milk in front of me, "And I can tell you're lying."

"Are you psychic?" I mocked, wrapping my fingers around the chilled drink.

"When people lie, there are very subtle changes that occur. It's different for different people, but there are a few common ones that I can recognize. Like your heartbeat changes. And your pitch becomes slightly higher."

"Whatever came out of your mouth didn't make any sense to me," I replied, sipping the milk like a young child.

"You're telling the truth."

"You could probably make a ton of money off of that," I yawned, standing up fully, "Well, goodnight, Iggy."

"Max, I may be blind, but I think you're _more_ blind than me. All of you are."

I stopped in my tracks, glancing back at his face. He was completely serious, wearing an unfamiliar mask on his usually joyful and sarcastic demeanor. _What is he talking about?_ I blinked, turned towards the stairs, and continued with my feet dragging along.

 _You're more blind than me..._


	31. Broken Angels

**Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

"Sister!"

I stiffened as warm hands wrapped around my leg, digger their nails into the fabric of my jeans. I twisted around, confusion etched in my face. I caught a glance of brown hair, not blonde. That's not Angel.

A very young girl clung to my legs, her face red and coated with tears. She looked at me through blurry eyes, "You're not my sister."

I put the jacket I was examining back on the rack, turning my attention to the girl, "Hi, are you lost?"

The little girl bit her lips and nodded her head vigorously, "I'm here shopping with my sister. I lost her!" her little cries transformed into wails as she clung to my pants.

I tried to calm her down, ignoring the stares from the other later Christmas shoppers, "Hey, don't cry. We're going to find her. What's your name?"

The girl sniffled as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pink sweater, "My name is Macie."

"Okay, Macie. What does your sister look like?" I bent down so I was around her height, wiping away the tears on her cheek.

Macie started hiccupping, "She looks like you. Except-" she stopped to take a deep breath, "She has green eyes and orange hair."

Orange hair? I shrugged off the strange description, taking her hand in mine, "C'mon Macie. We're gonna find your sister."

Macie followed obediently, practically clinging to my side.

Fang emerged from the food court, holding several boxes of Chinese takeout. He stopped glancing at the little girl attached to my hip, "Uh, hi."

"Hey, Fang. This is Macie. We're looking for her sister."

Fang's eyes softened as he examined the tear streaked face of the little girl, "Hi, Macie. My name's Fang."

She giggled, releasing her death grip slightly from my hand, "That's a funny name."

I let out a mental sigh, dragging the girl to the front desk of the shop.

Macie was too busy talking to Fang to remember that she was lost and looking for her sister.

If someone's looking for a lost child, they'll probably look here.

"Hi, could you announce that there's a lost child named Macie looking for her sister," I rushed out the words as I talked to the cashier.

He nodded, picking up a phone and speaking into it. His voice rang throughout the store, alerting the attention of many people.

"Macie!"

It only took Macie's sister a few seconds to come sprinting towards the front desk with her arms stretched out.

My eyes widened when I realized that I recognized the red hair and piercing green eyes.

Macie lept into Lissa's arms, babbling nonsense about how she was so scared.

Lissa tilted her head curiously as she looked at me, "Thanks for looking out for her."

I shrugged, "No problem."

Lissa set Macie down on the floor, still holding her hand, "Do you- by any chance- have twin brother?"

I scrunched up my face in confusion. Twin brother? What the hell is she talking about? Fang was behind me, snickering madly. I glanced into the mirror behind Lissa in confusion. Oh. She thinks I'm Max Ride's sister… I let out a small cough, "Uh no."

Lissa examined me, her eyebrows pushed together, "Wait… Max? Max Ride?"

I shifted my weight to my other foot, examining the ceiling, "Uh, yeah that's me."

Lissa's mouth dropped open as she covered it quickly with her hand, "Oh my god. I thought you were a boy this whole time. Gosh, I am so sorry."

"I get it all the time," I replied uneasily.

Lissa continued to apologize profusely before taking Macie in her hand and marching towards the toy store across the mall.

As soon as she left, I turned my venom towards Fang, "You knew!" I spat.

"Knew what?" Fang asked nonchalantly, reaching over to take my bags.

I jerked away from him, "You knew that Macie was Lissa's sister! Why didn't you just call her? It would've saved me ten minutes!"

Fang shrugged, "I never knew that Lissa had a little sister."

"You dated her and you never met her family?"

"We dated for a month. I don't even think it counts," Fang continued ahead of me, stopping once to turn around, "You would make a great mother."

* * *

"Max!"

I dropped the rake I was holding with agitation.

Gazzy and Angel were hunched over the sidewalk, pointing at the chalk drawings.

"Did you draw this?" Angel demanded with the ferocity of a tiger. She was pointing to the chalk drawing of us during Christmas.

"You guys know I don't have time for stuff like this," I responded blandly, looking at the stick figures.

"I didn't either," Angel muttered.

I glanced sideways at Gazzy.

"I didn't draw it," Gazzy nervously cracked his fingers, "And you know the only person in the entire world that would know about that Christmas would be-"

We all jerked around at the sound of rustling from the bushes and trees.

I tensed, shifting my weight to the ball of my feet, ready to push Angel and Gazzy into the house.

Total appeared from behind the bush, his red leash dangling from his white harness. He let out a happy yip and jumped towards Angel, stomping over the colorful mess without care.

Angel instantly hugged Total to her chest, rocking him back and forth. She looked up at me with tired and worried eyes encased with a hundred years worth of wisdom.

I jerked up as icy fingers brushed my forehead.

Fang's eyes bore mine, flickering to the light from the television, "Is there a reason you've been acting strange?" he paused and continued, "And Gazzy and Angel?"

"No," I let out a hoarse cough to clear my throat, "I'm fine. We're fine."

"Bullshit. And we both know it. Tell me what's wrong," Fang leaned close to my face, his minty breath hitting me.

"You're imagining it," I muttered, pulling the blanket closer to me.

Fang sat on my bed, moving Total to the side, "I've noticed that you don't sleep at night. And that you guys have been skittish."

I turned so my back faced his, "You keeping me up like this isn't helping. Goodnight."

He sighed and the covers shifted as he stood up. Fang left me in the vast empty space of the room that I occupied, alone with my nightmares and worries.

"Max! Max! Wake up!" the urgency of Angel's voice startled me, causing me to sit up with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong!" I demanded, staring at her wide smile.

"It's Christmas!" Angel cheered, jumping around in her pajamas.

I rolled my eyes, tucking myself back into bed, "Angel, go get at least two more hours of sleep."

To my surprise, Angel left my room without another argument.

I sighed in relief, clenching the pillow to my head.

"Fang! Iggy! She won't get up!" Angel's voice rang from downstairs, signally people to get me out of bed.

Moments later, the door to my room opened, letting in a draft. Warm and contradictingly cold hands grabbed at my legs and literally pulled me out of bed.

I laid on the floor, face down, just wanting to sleep.

"Max, Iggy even cooked pancakes," Fang bribed.

I mumbled something incoherent, dragging my blanket from my bed down to the floor with me, "So?"

Fang didn't hesitate to pick me up, half carrying, half dragging me down the stairs. He adjusted his grip underneath my armpits, depositing me under the Christmas tree.

I glanced at the tree, slowly standing up, "You guys don't have a star on top of the tree." it was a strange observation, but in our home in San Francisco, our small tree always had a star on it.

"We put an angel on ours," Fang explained, picking up the fragile doll from the coffee table, "It's a tradition to put it on Christmas day."

"Fang, can I put it on the tree?" Angel pleaded.

"Yeah, here," Fang placed the glass doll in Angel's tiny hand and lifted her up to the top of the tree.

Angel carefully adjusted the doll so that it rested perfectly on the top branch. She was lowered to the ground as we all admired the tree.

Ella and Nudge were in matching Christmas pajamas, sipping on hot chocolate and dipping cookies into it.

"We can open presents after we eat."

* * *

We all laid in the living room with a random Christmas program roaring in the background.

Most of the presents were exchanged. There was little fighting. Little tears. Lots of smiles.

Until Gazzy gave me my present.

I held the yellowing paper in my hands. I read the first two words and knew who it was from. I quickly folded the paper, hugging Gazzy tenderly, "How did you get this?"

"Dad's not as secretive as he thinks."

"Max!" Nudge sang from above me.

I looked up, blinking at the green leaf hanging over my head, "What?"

"It's mistletoe!" Ella smirked, nodding towards Fang.

I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eyes, "So? One tiny piece of vegetable isn't going to make me kiss him."

Fang grabbed the front of my shirt and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He released my sweater, smoothing out the crinkles from his fists.

Iggy complained, saying that even if he couldn't see it, he could hear it.

Vix threw a tissue box at his head.

Unfortunately, the tissue box missed, knocking into the Christmas tree slightly.

I gasped, shooting up from my space as the Angel on top of the tree was dislodged from its place and began sinking towards the granite floor.

I grasped the collar of Vulpe's shirt, ignoring his protest as I jerked him backwards, away from the bursting crystal shards.

The iridescent glass pieces shattered, letting out a high pitched scream as it broke. Miraculously, the Angel's wings stayed in perfect shape, folding onto each other.

Angel clung to Fang with wide eyes at the broken ornament.

"I'll grab the groom."

* * *

 _Finally alone._

I could hear everyone downstairs, playing a Christmas game. I gave everyone some lame excuse about going to the bathroom.

I took the paper out of my pocket, unfolding it carefully.

 _Dear Max,_

 _I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. I told your father to give this letter to you when you turned 13. You're just five right now and you wouldn't understand anything I'm about to say._

 _I love you so much, Max. Love you to the maximum. I can't imagine the pain that you're going through, but I do know that I don't want you crying over me every single day of your life. I don't want you to stay attached to your dead mother who left you at five._

 _I should be the one crying. Who's going to there when you get hurt or sick? Who's going to protect you from bad boyfriends or friends in general?_

 _I guess I realized that I'm not really leaving you alone. I see myself in you. The way you smile when you see something you like. The way you sing off-key to happy birthday. The way you treat others. In a way, I'm never going to be dead. This is gonna be super cheesy, but I live through you, Max. I really do. Don't lose yourself or else you'll lose me._

 _Love, Mom._

I brushed my fingers along the tiny circular stains from her tears. I folded the paper, setting it on the cluttered nightstand.

 _Don't lose yourself or else you'll lose me._


	32. I'm Not Dead

**So, I'm not dead. And Happy New Years.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first.**

* * *

I tilted my head back, resting my head on Fang's shoulder.

We all were crowded around the fireplace, attempting to stay warm. Gazzy and Iggy were busy setting marshmallows on fire instead of eating them.

I watched the white fluffy sugar incinerate into black hard ash. I pressed my back against Fang's chest, trying to sink his heat into my skin.

Iggy yelped as he dropped a burning piece of marshmallow and quickly stomped on it with the palm of his hand.

"Iggy's nineteen, but the one in silent," Ella grumbled as she flipped another page in a book she was reading.

Iggy shrugged off the comment, slowly peeling the sticky sugar off his palm.

"Do you guys want to drive to the city and to see the fireworks on New Year's Eve?" Nudge asked.

Angel looked up from the tablet she was engrossed with, "Can we, Max?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I don't see why not."

Angel returned her attention to the mobile device, swiping a finger across the screen to flip the page from the book she was reading.

Fang's arms tightened around me, his breath brushing against my ear, "Have you ever been to the snow?"

I tilted my head to look back at him, "No. What's with the sudden question?"

"Look," Vix whispered, pointing to the glass door.

Everyone's attention turned towards the powdery snow drifting onto the ground.

Gazzy and Angel immediately whipped their big eyes towards me, their bottom lips sticking out into a pout.

"Please, Max?" Angel begged, standing up fully.

I snorted, "Go put on some pants, then you guys can go play."

They didn't waste any time sprinting towards the rooms.

I stood up and stretched, pressing my hands against Fang's face, "I bet I can beat you in a snowball fight."

He stood up.

* * *

"Gah!"

Cold mittens pressed firmly against my mouth as twinkling eyes met mine.

Fang slowly removed his hands, the corners of his eyes lifting up into a smile. He dragged both of us down onto the ground, hiding us behind a tree, "They're looking for me."

"Why do you have to hide with me?" I rolled my eyes, leaning against the rough bark.

"Shh!"

"They're going to find us any-"

Fang roughly pressed his lips against mine, keeping his hands gripped on my arms. He gently traced my bottom lip, thawing my frozen lips.

My numb face gradually had the feeling returned to it as Fang's hot breath hit my cheek.

We both angled our heads as I pushed him back into the snow.

I straddled his waist, breaking away to breathe. Running my fingers through his hair, I brushed the flakes of snow away in his ebony hair.

He looked past me, towards the house, "I looked at the weather report. There's gonna be about a foot of snow tonight.

I was barely paying attention.

Powdery snow hit the back of my head and exploded onto Fang's legs.

I jumped off Fang and glared at Iggy, "What the hell?"

Iggy grinned scooping up a mix of snow and dirt, "You can't hide."

I didn't even bother with snow. I scooped up and handful of dirt and threw it at him.

There's a tapping noise at my window. I refuse to move from under the covers to check what it is. Who it is. Maybe it's just some of the snow tapping on my window. _Yeah right._

I dug my fingers into the pillow, sinking into the mattress. _I'm imagining it._ There was an especially loud thud, causing me to jump away from the window. _What if I look and see another face?_

I let out a pathetic squeak as I heard a rhythmic knocking on the glass pane. _That had to be a person._

"Max, what's that noise?"

 _Even Gazzy could hear the noise._

I risked sticking my head out from the covers, only glancing quickly back at the window, "I don't know." I hated how my voice shook with uncertainty as I shook underneath the covers, "It's probably nothing."

Gazzy took a few strides towards my window, staring outside. He was silent. Too quiet.

I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and crept up beside him, "Gazzy? What is it?"

"How do you open this?" Gazzy tug his fingernails under the window, trying to heave it upwards.

I reached over and unlocked the window, watching the pane slide up.

Gazzy stuck his head out, his blonde hair swishing from side to side as he suspiciously stared at the dark street. He reached to the side and peeled a note off.

"Max. It's from…" Gazzy trailed off. He slammed the note on the dresser, causing the whole room to shake.

"Gazzy!" I berated gently, sliding the note from under his hand. _I don't know why I bother looking. I know who it's from._

I recognized the pink paper that he tore out from Angel's favorite notebook that we left at home.

 _Hi Max,_

 _It took me a while, but eventually I figured out what town you were hiding in. You don't think I would recognize eldest daughter on the news about a pageant? Even a crappy haircut can change your face. Then I found out you were living with a successful millionaire. Wonder how you seduced him. Now, I've found your bedroom. It looks like you had a fun Christmas and even played in the snow for the first time. Don't hide. I'm always going to be here._

 _Love, Dad_

Gazzy clenched my blanket in his fist, "I knew this wasn't going to work!" furious tear welled up in his eyes, "He's so stupid! Why does he have to do this?"

"Shhh," I wrapped my arm around his waist and brought him to my side, "Shh, he's never going to hurt us again."

Gazzy shook his head, "I swear, as long as he's alive, we're never safe."

 _It such a cruel thought, but everything would be better off if Jeb was dead._ I locked the window.

* * *

"Max!"

I stood up fully from the weed I was pulling. I squinted my eyes, recognizing Fang's dark hair. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion. _I've never heard Fang call my name with such fury. What did I do? Swap his food with Total's?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Now, he was nose to nose with me, his fists clenched angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I folded my arms crossly.

"That your father has been stalking you for who knows how long!" Fang snapped, waving the note in front of face.

I froze, my eyes following the note, "It wasn't your business."

"You made it my business!"

"I could handle it myself!" I growled back.

"Gazzy and Angel came to me with the news that your father has been stalking you guys!" Fang put his hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to face him.

I unclenched my fist, glaring back at him, "Fuck off, Fang," I began to stalk away my feet digging into the few inches of snow.

His fingers clasped around my wrist, dragging me back, "Max, stop being so freaking stubborn. I'm only mad because I've been so worried about you. You haven't be sleeping or eating enough. Now that I know the problem, I want to help you."

The things this man does to me. My eyes betrayed me, swirling with an unfamiliar wet substance. I didn't bother to turn to him, "I just need to be alone,"

This time, he didn't chase me as I carried myself down the street.

I eventually stopped running, dragging my feet across the pavement. I let out a sigh, watching my breath form in front of me.

 _Why do I always have to screw everything up? Why did I have to put us at risk? Why didn't I do something different?_

I stopped at a park that Angel loves to play at. I sat on the bench, noticing how empty everything was. There was a layer of snow covering the entire playground as well as an icicle hanging from the monkey bars.

"Max?"

I froze.

He was almost unrecognizable. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. His hair had more grey streaks than I could remember along with a greasy shine. His body was scarily skinny with his clothes hanging off his skeletal figure.

"What do you want?" I spat, backing away from his crazed appearance. I quickly glanced around, looking for anybody who could help me.

He took a shaky step towards me with his sadistic smile, "You look so much like her."

I froze, my hand touched the tip of the hair that barely touched my shoulders. _I look nothing like mom_ , "What?"

With shaky hands he took out a small handgun and aimed it at me, "Same eyes, same smile, same hair, same _look_ ," he spat. Even with both hands gripped securely around the handle, his arm still jerked back and forth.

I slowly started to back away into the woods, my eyes glued on the barrel. My eyes shot up to scrutinze his entire look. _He looks like he's on drugs._

His arms wavered as he cocked the gun at me, "You're just a reminder from God to taunt me about everything I've lost."

I acted irrationally as I bolted into the woods, my only escape. My long legs were stretching past bushes and trees as I heard his labored breathing behind me. _I guess all those joints he smoked aren't in his favor._

I didn't dare to look behind me, but took sharp turns around trees to throw him off. I gasped as I tumbled, but desperately carried myself off the designated path towards the river. I hoped to mislead him, but I couldn't see anything with the sun going down at an alarming rate.

His sneakers sloppily crunched anything on the ground, sending dirt and snow flying backwards. He growls became louder as he somehow caught up with me.

The trees made my efforts to escape one hundred times worse especially since I was in the thick of them. Low branches caught on my clothes and hair like fingers trying to hold me back into the clutches of the monster. They whipped and scratched at my face trying to bring me down.

I didn't think of anything besides Gazzy and Angel. _They need you. You can't die. You need them._ My lungs protested as I continued forward, while my heart threw itself against my ribcage, trying to escape. _And Fang. You can't leave him like that._ I gasped as I realized I couldn't go on without collapsing soon. I ducked underneath a bush and tried desperately to cover up my pants. My hands clamped over my mouth to stifle my quick breaths.

Seconds pass silently. Then, the crunching of the leaves gave away his position. He was about two yards away from me as he stopped and glanced around. His shiny gun dangled in his right hand loosely.

"Damn it. How the hell could she have run that quickly?" Even from my position under the bush, I could smell the vomit on his shoes and alcohol mixed with drugs on his breath.

He continued to run forward with a string of curses.

I tensed, still staying where I was for several minutes. I gazed up at the dark sky, praying that I could find my way back. I crawled from underneath the bush and sprinted completely towards Fang's house, following the moon.

"Help!" I screeched as I burst out of the forest and trampled some of his strawberry plants, but at the point, I didn't care.

"Fang!" I sobbed again, as the sliding door opened revealing his boyish features. He was still so far away from me, with his property being extremely huge. Angel and Vulpe's faces appeared from behind the shed.

Fang instantly ran towards me, his eyes clouded with worry, "Max-"

"Got you!"

I cried out as I landed flat on the grass, my face digging into the dirt. Bony elbows dug into my shoulder blades while hot breath unevenly hit my face.

His hands pinned my head down to the ground with his sour breath filling my nose. His bony knees dug into my legs.

I gasped for air as the weight was thrown off me, his frail body tossed to the side like garbage.

Strong hands grasped my sides and clumsily helped me up. Fang hugged me to his body as the monster climbed to his feet with his gun aimed at my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut with desperation as I shoved Fang away from me. _This is my battle._ I faced the barrel of the gun again staring Jeb straight in the eyes. _It better be harder for him to kill me this way._

His eyes narrowed as he held the gun steadily with two hands. The finger on the trigger tremored slightly while the gun raised to face my chest.

"Do it…. _Dad_."

There was the deafening cracking sound of the gun as the bullet whisked forward towards its desired target. Agonizing pain surged throughout my body as the bullet smashed into its victim. _This is it. My life is completely over._

* * *

 **Whoops. There was a slip of the key.**


	33. Self-Fullfiling Prophecy

**Hi. I think this is the second to last chapter**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

" _Max…"_ A voice sounded very far away. Their voice coming out in a harsh whisper.

I pried my eyes open slowly, feeling the crust in between my eyelids, "Fang?" I let out a feeble cough to adjust my hoarse voice.

Pain stabbed at my sides, but it was nowhere near the pain in my heart. Sharp scents from the hospital came back to me as I woke up. I scanned the room and sighed as I saw Fang's desperate expression.

"We gotta go," Fang's voice cracked. His normally guarded expression was now the window to his emotions. The gold flecks circled are his iris, giving him a worried look.

I glanced at the empty bed and ignored the adjacent mirror, not wanting how the calamity had affected me.

I trailed after Fang, dragging my sneakers on the floor all the way to the car. We exited the hospital, the rain adding the appropriate gloomy atmosphere. I glanced back at the dreaded building. _Nothing good happens when I'm here._

I slid into the passenger seat in Fang's BMW, listening to the rain pound down on the roof. I pinched my cheek and shut my eyes.

* * *

" _Angel!" I screeched. Horror choked my throat as I watched Angel swiftly throw herself between me and_ _ **my**_ _death. Her blonde curly hair had jumped in front of me and now her white blouse was beginning to be stained with the worst bright red. I dropped to my knees, ripping off my jacket to press against the spewing blood._

 _Fang leapt, pinning Jeb into the ground with his face smothered into the ground. He skillfully dug out his phone from his pocket, dialing furiously._

" _Max-" Angel gasped while more blood seeped out of the hole in her chest._

" _Shhh," I begged, "Don't worry. Fang's calling an ambulance. You'll be okay."_

 _Even with the pounding in my ears, I could see Fang pinning Jeb down with his phone in the other hand._

" _A nine year old girl got shot! We need an ambulance now! 5878 Morningside Way!" Fang rushed voice seemed to blur together as he shouted into the phone._

 _Iggy rushed over holding an emergency kit, "I heard shooting! And Gazzy said that we needed medical supplies!" He stopped suddenly in front of me and froze, "I smell blood."_

" _Iggy," I hissed, watching Angel's light blue eyes flutter to stay awake, "Angel got shot."_

 _Iggy's eyebrows furrowed together as he crouches down next to me. He places his thin, long fingers over Angel's wound and began to press down._

 _I gently combed my fingers through Angel's soft hair, "Hey, Angel? Stay with me."_

 _Angel's eyes briefly opened as she let out a cough, "Max…" her head turned to the right to look at Jeb, pinned underneath Fang's grip._

 _Anger coursed through my body as I slowly stood up. I made my way slowly towards Jeb's paralyzed body._

" _Jeb," My voice came out hoarse, but strong. My eyes flickered at the shiny black metal on the ground. Without thinking, I grabbed the gun in my hands, placing it directly against his temple._

 _Fang didn't move from his position, even if there was a chance I could accidently shot him, "Max, stop, You don't want to do this."_

 _I didn't look at Fang, but kept my gaze locked on Jeb's worthless form on the grass. The only key would be if Angel stood up completely healed. In the distance, I could hear the wailing ambulances becoming louder._

 _Jeb's hazy blue gaze flickered between my face and the gun. His lips pulled back into a snarl._

 _Fang tugged my arm backwards, but I fiercely brought it back forward, "I don't believe in revenge, just justice." I turned the gun around and slammed the butt against the side of Jeb's head, watching his eyes roll back, "That should've knocked him out for a few hours."_

 _I turned to Iggy, who was desperately trying to stop the flow of blood, "I don't know Max. It seems like he shot her twice. I think the bullets hit major arteries and possibly her heart."_

" _Well try harder!" I snapped, holding Angel's small hand. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't lose her._

* * *

"I lost her."

Fang quietly sat next to me, not saying anything.

I furiously dragged my long sleeves against the persistent tears that streamed down my face, "I hate everything." I clenched my eyes shut and pulled my hood up over my messy hair. Thick mucus dripped down my face and over my pursed lips.

Fang started the engine silently, both of us completely devoid of energy.

My throat contracted as I watched the scenery pass us outside the window. Everything. Everything was painful to look at. _I hate looking at that park knowing that Angel loved those monkey bars. I hate that bakery because she loves the cookies there. I hate the sky because it reminds me of her blue eyes. I hate those purple flowers on the side of the road because it's her favorite color. I hate looking at my stupid reflection in the window knowing I was the reason that she's dead._

* * *

It's been a week. It's been a painful week. It's been an unbearably painful week. It felt as if my heart and brain were made of wood and termites were slowly gnawing away. It seemed my life continued to be in a continuous loop.

"Max?" there was a tentative knock on my door.

Even if I didn't answer, the door opened anyway. My brother stood there with equally hollow eyes and messy hair, "Dinner's ready."

I turned my gaze away from Gazzy. If my eyes blurred a little, I saw the frighteningly strong resemblance between him and Angel. I sat up in my bed, my eyes focusing on the light in the hallways, "I'll be out."

Gazzy didn't waste any time before closing the door carefully and turning away.

I ran my fingers across my greasy and tangled hair. I couldn't recall the last time I had bothered to shower. Or wear deodorant. I shoved the covers away from my body and dragged myself outside of my room.

"Max?" Fang's voice came out quietly from his room, holding files that were probably work related.

I turned my head towards his voice, "Gazzy said dinner's ready." my voice came raspy and harsh. I coughed to clear out my rusty voice from the lack of use.

"Max," Fang grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him fully. His face came close, almost inches away from mine. He reached forward and tucked my stringy hair behind one ear. Shortly after the sweet action, his hand came down on my cheek. The sound from the contact of skin on skin echoed through the desolate hallway.

My head snapped to the right as I was quick to hold my throbbing cheek. Heat pulsed underneath my hand while I slowly straightened out, "What was that for?" I ground out, my eyes holding menace.

Fang's impassive face slowly turned up to a smirk.

His pleasure from my pain struck a chord in me, "What?" I hissed, "What could possibly be so hilarious that you feel the need to-"

Fang cut me off by drawing him closer to him and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

 _Does he know how long it's been since I brushed my teeth? He probably doesn't value his life._

He quickly withdrew, staring me in the eyes, "Max, I would rather see you angry than pretending that you're fine."

I let my head rest against Fang's shoulder and closed my eyes. I clenched my jaw, hoping that the tears that I felt springing up would evaporate in the cold air. I pulled away from Fang, biting my bottom lip. I gave him a short nod and continued downstairs.

* * *

The tension at the dinner table was almost unbearable.

For the first time, Gazzy didn't instantly inhale everything on his plate, but plainly swirled his peas with his corn.

Iggy remained uncharacteristically quiet, keeping his gaze strictly on the food in front of him.

"So. How's the pasta?"

All our eyes lifted up to look at Nudge, her face completely blank.

"I think I could use a bit more spices," Ella commented.

I glanced at Fang from the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop my mouth before I blurted out the first thought that ran through my head, "Fang, you seriously need a haircut."

"His hair is so emo that it cuts itself," Iggy muttered under his breath.

There was a moment of silence.

Nudge snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably, slamming her fists against the utensils.

I felt my lips start to creep upwards as I watched everyone start to laugh. _Honestly, we're laughing over something so incredibly minuscule, but we have been so tense that it doesn't even matter._

Fang tugged at his hair carelessly, "It looks fine to me."

Gazzy spit out his water from his nose.

* * *

I bolted upwards, my breaths coming in as short pants. I clenched the sheets in my fist as I backed up so I was pressed against the headboard. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just-_

I slammed my head backward against the wall, letting out a pathetic cry. _This is so sad! There's literally nothing I can do!_

"Max," Fang appeared next to my bed, shirtless and in only in basketball shorts. Silently, he motioned for me to scoot over and sat on top of the covers.

I clenched the soft blanket in my fingers, drawing it up to my chin.

"Tell me about it," Fang demanded.

I kept my eyes on the ceiling, finding the energy to speak, "It was just a nightmare."

"No, Max. Tell me about it." Fang was completely adamant about listening to my pain at an hour where there was nothing alive in the house.

"She-she was standing in a meadow," I gulped nervously, seeing every vivid detail of my dream, "She was wearing a dress that used to be mine, and she was running towards me with her toothpick legs," my breath caught up to me.

Fang remained silent, watching me with dark eyes with dancing gold. His hand reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The bullet," I paused and closed my eyes, recalling the way her eyes widened as the metal whisked through her temple, "went straight through her head and she fell. I ran towards her, but with the wound I knew she was a goner. The worst part is," I opened my eyes, refusing to cry, "she completely forgave me."

Fang sat up slightly before climbing underneath the covers to escape the cold January air, "I don't see why that's bad."

"It was a dream. It wasn't real. Maybe it was just my conscious telling me what I really wanted. And what I want can never be achieved."

"It was a message from Angel. She's telling you there was nothing you could've done to stop her from jumping in front of you."

"I hate myself for not protecting her," I started slowly, analyzing my words. Faces flashed before my eyes of everyone in my life, "I hate Gazzy for looking so much like Angel that it hurts, I hate Iggy for not saving her," My voice started to come out rushed and reckless, "I hate the doctors for not trying harder, I hate your siblings for reminding me of Angel's personality, I hate _you_ for not keeping your promise-"

"Max," Fang interrupted.

I continued, ignoring him, "I hate Angel for being so stupid, I hate the trees, I hate the sky, I hate the flowers in the garden that she likes to pick, but most importantly," I paused, taking a shaky breath inwards, "I hate Jeb, for not trying harder to love us."

Fang kissed me lightly on my forehead, "Remember what I said. I'd rather have you say what you're feeling than pretend you're fine for the sake of everyone else."

I nodded into his chest.

"What do you mean by I broke a promise?" Fang whispered into my hair.

 _Fang patted my shoulder, maybe in sympathy, "Nobody's ever going to hurt Angel, not while I'm around."_

" _You promise?"_

" _Promise."_

"The time at the movie theater."

Fang sighed, understanding what I was talking about.

I knew there was nothing he could say, "It's fine, Fang. I'm working on forgiving everyone. If I just stay in this bubble of hate, I'm not going anywhere."

His embrace tightened, "That's why I love you."

I blinked, not sure if I heard him correctly, but I replied anyways, disregarding any consequences, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **I don't know if any of you caught this, but I foreshadowed this when the Angel on the tree crashed and broke. There were a few more, but I can't remember them all.  
**


	34. One More Challenge

**I can't believe this is actually the last chapter. Thank you for all who bothered to click on this story. I don't know what enticed you to do that, but thanks.**

 **Love or hate, whatever comes first**

* * *

Angel's funeral was probably the last place I wanted to be at the moment.

Everyone was dressed in the normal black attire, but Gazzy and I had dressed in Angel's favorite color, purple. We stuck out like a crow in a flock of doves, but we couldn't care.

I sat in the front row clenching a tissue box that I knew I wasn't going to use. I stared blankly ahead at the black coffin that held my little sister. I glanced inside once and never looked again. _She looked like she was sleeping. It looked like I could just pick her up and take her home._

"Max?"

I looked up to see Vix and Vulpe, their face streaked with tears. They both thrusted beautiful bouquet of vibrant purple flowers into my hands.

"I knew they were her favorite," Vix whispered, her words coming out with hiccups, "So we picked them for her."

I pulled Angel's first two friends that she had made in Lakewood close in an embrace, "Thank you," I took the bundle of flowers in both fists and walked forward to stand in front of the casket. My gaze flickered towards the white flowers sitting in the vases. With little thought, I removed the pure, angelic flowers and dropped them in the trash. I placed the pretty purple flowers in the vases instead.

Everyone's eyes were trained on me as they watched me approach Angel.

I stared down at my little sister whose skin seemed paler and was cold to touch. Her curly blonde hair framed her round face and I could only silently beg that her beautiful blue eyes would open, "The purple flowers suited you while you were alive and they still suit you now," I returned to my spot in the front row, clenching the fabric of the dress I was wearing.

Everyone must have cried enough for both Gazzy and me. While everyone was sobbing over the death of the sweet innocent life, they must've been wondering why the two closest people to her remained impassive.

Everything felt surreal. It felt like a terribly realistic nightmare. I kept believing that I would wake up any second, but the pain was too unbearable for it to be fake.

"Max," Fang sat down on the wooden seat next to me, "You're breaking the promise that made to yourself."

"I don't recall making a promise," I responded.

Fang let out a sigh, "You said the other night that you were going to start forgiving yourself. And others."

"It's a long process," I growled, my jaw clenching.

"Be honest with yourself, Max," Fang stood up and put something in Angel's coffin.

Through the sea of black, I managed to see the furry white toy that he placed next to my sister. _It's Celeste._

* * *

The disappearance of the Batchelder children and the fact that they have been found has been plastered all over the news. Angel's death too. Everywhere I went, the press was following me, trying to get me to do an interview. They've also showed up at Fang's house, trying to get a scoop on our lives.

We went to court on January 21st. We had plenty of evidence against Jeb since Fang's security cameras had picked up the whole tragedy. In the end, we didn't even need it. Jeb had pleaded guilty, his eyes red as he looked at me. He was charged with second degree murder and child abuse in the first degree. The police had received evidence from our old house of all the alcohol and drugs. Not to mention that our neighbor's security system had picked up snippets of Jeb abusing us throughout the years.

" _Max. Gazzy. I'm so sorry."_ Jeb's eyes were clouded as he was taken away in shackles.

Since I was eighteen, I could legally adopt Gazzy because our legal guardian was in jail for life. With the help of Iggy's mother, I went to court again to adopt Gazzy. The judge complied under a few circumstances that I had agreed to.

I slumped on Fang's couch, shifting through several magazines that offered three bedroom apartments and condos in Lakewood. Our birth certificates laid lazily in front of me. When the police had done investigating, they had picked up some documents that were extremely essential.

Gazzy pointed to a condo about fifteen minutes away from Fang's house, "This one is nice."

I nodded mindlessly, holding my credit card between my fingers. Since I was an adult, all control over my credit card was now in my hands.

Mrs. Griffiths entered the living room, holding a slice of Iggy's apple pie, "Sorry, Max, dear. Your family's lawyer called yesterday, wanting to meet with you. If you have time, we can drive down to San Francisco this weekend."

I straightened out and adjusted my shirt, "We can go tomorrow. It's only a five hour drive."

Gazzy grimly traced the magazine he was holding, "We're going back to hell."

* * *

Fang insisted on driving Gazzy and I back to what we knew as home.

I grimaced when my brain started to recognize the rocks and the trees.

Gazzy felt it too because his face was practically pressed against the window, "Max! Look it's a UFO!"

I let out a small smile as I watched the familiar park with the space themed structure pass by, "So many memories," I jerked my head up quickly, "Left here."

Fang nodded and eased down the street we grew up on. It was a sketchy neighborhood with houses smashed closely together and dying grass. The streets were narrow and devoid of any playing children.

"This house," Gazzy pointed to a faded brown house with ugly blue shutters. Its whole frame stood proudly despite all the torture it had held.

Fang turned on the driveway and parked as we got out quietly.

I paused, standing in the vast shadow of our house, "Our family's lawyer should be here in a few minutes. Gazzy, get the spare key."

Gazzy nodded seriously and unlocked the gate that lead to our weed infested backyard.

Fang and I stood on the sidewalk. His face was tugged down into a deep frown as he watched numerous cars speed past our street.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing at the sun that was hiding behind the houses.

"It's about five o'clock," Fang responded while he glanced at his phone.

I looked up at the sky as I pondered. _Five o'clock on a Wednesday night. That means-_

"Maximum Batchelder."

I smiled, listening to the familiar voice. Nostalgic memories overwhelmed me as I turned around. In front of me was a stocky boy with dark glasses and dark brown hair, "Hey, Ari. Long time no see."

"Not even a crappy haircut can disguise you from these eyes," My childhood friend and neighbor for ten years brought me into a crushing embrace, "Look what seven months does to a person," His warm brown eyes examined me, taking in my appearance.

I felt salty tears of joy prick up as I remembered the one friend that loyally kept my secret, "Thanks Ari. For all those times."

He smiled, probably recalling all the times he had covered for me at school or helped me when Jeb was particularly moody, "I haven't heard a word from you for six months and suddenly I see my best friend all over the news," His smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, "And the news that sweet little Angel was murdered by her own father."

I nodded grimly, holding my chin high, "I'm sure you probably read all those news articles."

Ari remained uncharacteristically calm, "You're a hero at school. Everyone won't stop talking about how courageous you are."

Fang squeezed my hand that he was still holding, drawing me out of my deep trance.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, "Ari, this is Fang, my boyfriend. Fang, this is Ari, my neighbor and my friend."

"You have a boyfriend and that isn't the first thing you tell me?" They both shook hands and exchanged smiles.

I laughed, "I guess that would've been a fine way to greet my friend who I haven't seen in seven months," I pause, looking down the road, "You still take our evening walk?"

Ari nodded, "Every Wednesday at five o'clock. Can't break tradition."

"Max! I found it, but I don't get why we always have to keep the dang thing in such a-" Gazzy stumbled out of the backyard and froze when he saw Ari. His sneakers slapped against the cement as he rushed forward and threw his arms around Ari's neck, "Ari!"

"Hey! Gasman!" Ari swung him around once before setting him down gently, "Holy crud. What have you been eating!"

"My friend Iggy is an amazing cook. I think I grew at least two inches," Gazzy announced proudly just as a black car pulled up next to Fang's car.

Ari nodded to us, "Max, it's great to see you again. You too, Gazzy," he hugged us both before turning to Fang, "Nice meeting you, Fang. Take care of her, okay?" Ari turned down the street, walking slowly away from us.

"Maximum," Our family's lawyer stepped out of her vehicle, dressed casually and holding a briefcase.

"Hi, Ms. Yang," I greeted her, shaking her hand, "Gazzy can you unlock the door?"

We all entered the house, looking around at the interior. It was such a humiliating difference from Fang's incredible house, I almost wanted to shove him outside our already broken window.

"If you don't mind, I would like to look around a bit," I muttered to no one in particular, taking in the small kitchen that was littered with beer and trash that probably hasn't been taken out in months.

I stopped at the first room, ignoring it completely. It was door to the devil's lair. I peered inside the bathroom that I used to share with my siblings, noting that it was spotless and untouched. Gazzy's room was surprisingly left untouched. A few of his belongings still scattered carelessly on the floor from when we suddenly left that June night.

I paused at the door at the end of the short hallway. It was the room that Angel and I shared. I stared at the white door decorated with a few pony stickers that Angel had stuck on there when she was young. I twisted the golden knob and stepped in the room.

It was still left as it was besides the clothes spread out on the carpet. I choked when I glanced at the pictures that I had on our dresser. I abruptly exited the room, making the short journey to our living room.

Gazzy, Fang, and Ms. Yang were seated on the cleanest couch while I plopped in the stained recliner.

Ms. Yang set her black briefcase on the coffee table in front of us, opening it slowly to reveal numerous papers, "These are just the documents regarding your mother and father's will."

Gazzy curiously leaned forward, his eyes skimming over the words.

"This," Ms. Yang held out a thick stack of papers, "is your mother's will, Max. In it, she had granted you half of her money. Once you turned eighteen, you would be able to inherit the money. She probably had that money set aside for college."

My eyes were locked on the messy signature. I didn't recognize it since I was so young when my mother died, "How much money did she leave me?"

"Five hundred thousand," Ms. Yang replied while I tried not to gape at the extreme amount of money.

"What happened to the other half?" Fang spoke up from his silent place on the couch.

"The other half of her money went to Jeb. Who is also in debt, so he will be working in prison to pay that off."

"What about my mother?" Gazzy asked while his nails dug into the couch.

Ms. Yang shifted through a few papers, "Elizabeth Catherine Ride Batchelder has a will, but since her death was unexpected, it's not as in depth as we would have preferred. Half of her money was given to Jeb, while the other half was meant to be split between the three of you evenly."

My jaw clenched unintentionally when I realized that there wasn't three of us anymore.

"It doesn't state what would happen if one of you died, as she probably didn't expect that to happen. We could probably just split the money between you two."

"Is it possible that I give Max my half of the money?" Gazzy asked boldly.

"Gazzy," I hissed with irritation, "Don't do that."

"You've been taking care of Angel and me for countless years. Not to mention how hard you worked to make money so that we could eat at night! And now, you're my legal guardian and you're going to be taking care of me until I'm eighteen, so the least you can do is take the money!" Gazzy retorted back, his eyes flashing.

I blinked, sitting back in the recliner. I turned to face the lawyer who looked perfectly poised, "He can't do that, right?"

"It's his money."

I couldn't bother arguing with Gazzy anymore. I shook my head and glanced at the documents.

"In your father's will, he mentioned that the house belongs to Max. Of course, he wrote this before Zach or Ariel were born, but he never changed it. I know you're searching for condos near Mr. Walker's house, so you can decide what to do what the house," Ms. Yang continued, adjusting her glasses on her face.

 _I own this trash bucket. Well damn, I don't want it._

"You have several options. You can renovate it and sell it or rent it out," Ms. Yang shifted through the papers. She glanced around the house, taking in the peeling paint, bloodstained carpet, and outdated kitchen, "A huge renovation."

"I should probably look for a real estate agent," I muttered under my breath, "And work on cleaning this junk up."

The lawyer nodded as she neatly stacked the paper back into her briefcase, "Well, Miss Batchelder, your life has turned around quite a bit. I can't wait to see how you turn out in the future."

* * *

"It's beautiful," Gazzy swooned as we walked into our new future.

Total eagerly jumped out of Gazzy's arms and examined the front door with beady black eyes.

It's been a month after our meeting at our old house with Miss. Yang. Gazzy was now enrolled in the same elementary school as Vix and Vulpe. Despite the fact that he missed most of the school year, the genial teacher was more than happy to tutor Gazzy after school.

Our old house in San Francisco was still under the process of a lengthy makeover. After that, we could sell the house for about seven hundred thousand. I still kept my job working at Fang's house, and actually started taking online classes so I could get my GED.

Our new condo was a fifteen minute walk from Fang's mansion in a beautiful neighborhood.

Gazzy turned to me, jumping on his toes, "Max! We live here?" His blue eyes sparkled as we stood in the kitchen, marveling at the design.

I gave him a small smile, "I guess all our pain actually paid off."

We both stepped into the adjacent living room that was decorated with a soft brown couch and a modest TV. On the couch, Fang and Nudge were playing a card game. They both glanced up with sly smiles on their faces.

"Max. Gazzy. Why don't you guys check your rooms," Nudge suggested, her eyebrows raised.

Gazzy didn't waste time climbing up the stairs, something we have never had in a house. I peered upwards and watched his blonde hair disappear inside the closest room to the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Gazzy gasped as I heard his bare feet slap against the wooden floor.

I followed him up the stairs and glanced into his room. My eyebrows jerked up in surprise, "Nudge? Fang? Did you…"

Inside was an exact replica of Gazzy's old room. Even his old furniture and posters sat perfectly in a neat order. The only difference is the original white walls were now painted with a dark green.

Gazzy laughed as he threw open the door to his closet, "Max! My old clothes are here too!"

I quickly ran to the side, taking in the colorful array of clothing that were all bought from Target or GoodWill. I turned around to see Fang and Nudge with identical toothy grins.

"Did you guys go to our old house and bring all our stuff here?" I gasped running my hand along Gazzy's kindergarten drawing of the three of us dancing in his room, "You guys are the best devils I've ever meet."

"You should look at your room," Fang suggested as they both stepped out of the door frame to let me through.

After exiting Gazzy's room, I turned to the master's bedroom at the end of the hall. I hesitated before grasping the doorknob and turning it. I halted as I took in the _new_ furniture in my new vast room.

Despite the new set of furniture, there were several items from my old house. I stepped towards the dresser on the opposite side of the room, tilting my head at the photos.

"These are the pictures," I reached out and grasped the frame of a picture of my family at the hospital when Angel was born. Gazzy was sitting in my lap while my step-mother was holding Angel, whose face was bright red. Jeb stood behind us, his smile wide and his eyes shining.

Gazzy appeared next to me, examining the photo I was holding, "Not to mention they also brought the posters of all the bands that you like."

I set the photo down and turned to see the familiar bands adorning my walls.

"I hope you don't mind that we didn't bring your furniture. It didn't really suit an eighteen-year-old girl, rather a eight-year-old girl," Nudge plopped on the queen sized bed while Fang sat on a nearby chair.

"Did you check your closet?" Nudge leaned forward on her elbows, gesturing to the door on the left side of the room.

I hesitated before opening the door, smiling when I stared at my familiar monochrome wardrobe. There were my favorite sweaters that I didn't bring with me when I ran away and jeans that I haven't worn in months.

Nudge bounded up to me, "We brought your whole wardrobe, not to mention that I might have added a few dresses."

My eyes caught sight of a colors that were foreign to my closet, "I guess you couldn't resist."

Gazzy was still entranced with my room, "Max, is this a dream?"

I glanced backwards at Fang. His fingers were flying across his phone rapidly, his fingernails making the occasional clinking sound, "We should go downstairs and unpack the stuff that we bought yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. The boxes are still on the lawn," I began to walk downstairs, but paused when I noticed a pink banner, "What the hell-"

"SURPRISE!" Iggy jumped out from behind me and tackled me to the ground.

I yelped as I was pinned underneath him, kicking my legs uselessly, "You incompetent bastard! Get the hell off of me!"

Iggy laughed as he sat back, letting me get up.

I quickly brushed him off staring at the crowd in front of me. I grinned as a faced familiar faces that I had met on my long journey. Iggy, Ella, Vix, Vulpe, Sam, Dylan, Omega, Lissa, Ari. My face lit up as I laughed, "You guys managed to get all these decorations up while I was checking out the rooms upstairs."

"And you called me incompetent," Iggy smirked, throwing his arms around shoulders, "Let the party begin!"

* * *

Even if it was a 'party', most of it was spent helping me furnish everything with minor details. Afterwards, Iggy cooked and we played party games.

Everyone was now gone, the condo seeming empty without the loud voices resonating through the house and off the walls.

The only person who remained was Fang.

Gazzy was absolutely fatigued after the party and had passed out on the couch. Fang had carried him to his new bedroom shortly after.

"Max?"

I turned around to look at Fang from my room, "Oh hey."

He sat down on the other half of my bed, "I can't believe in seven months we ended up here."

I quietly pondered on that thought, letting it sink in. If someone had told me three months ago, that my perseverance would be pushed and I would be living a better, but miserable life, I would have blinked and laughed.

"In the beginning, I thought you were some troubled boy who desperately needed the money to help raise his siblings. And now, look where we are," Fang's deep voice sounded next to me as we stared blankly at the wall in front of us.

"I thought my story was going to have sad ending after Angel died. I thought Gazzy would've been taken from me and I would've spiraled into depression. I thought Jeb would've pleaded not guilty and would've escaped and taken us back. Somehow, I managed to turn my life around. It was one more challenge I never wanted to deal with, but now I feel like my future will be better," I whispered, turning to face Fang.

He smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips. He moved slowly so that he hovered on top of me lightly. I tangled my fingers through his soft hair, pulling him closer. We moved our mouths strategically against each other before I broke away to breathe.

"And that, Max, is why I love you."

* * *

Gazzy and I both held purple flowers in our fists from Fang's backyard. Our eyes were tugged down and locked on the engraved stone in front of us.

 _Ariel Angelica Batchelder_

 _Sweeter than the cookies she ate.  
_

It was her birthday and she was turning ten.

Tears spilled out the corners of our eyes as we placed the flowers in the tiny vases implanted into the vibrant green grass.

"Happy birthday, Angel," Gazzy sniffled, wiping his nose with his bare arm, "I miss you. A lot. I bet you're with mom right now. Tell me what she's like, okay?"

Both of us sat down on the grass in front of Angel's grave with puffy red eyes and blotchy face. _Even after all the tears I had spilt over her death, I still have more._

"She was a beautiful woman. You've seen pictures. And she was the best singer I've ever heard," I answered Gazzy's question, regretting that I never told them more about their mother.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my shoulder. His tears began to soak my flannel, leaving my arm damp.

"Max? Gazzy?" Gazzy and I turned around, watching familiar faces emerge with flowers clenched in their fists.

"Oh, hey guys," I smiled through my tears, nodding towards Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Vix, And Vulpe.

They all silently sat around the metal plaque on the ground, placing the flowers on top and around.

Nudge reached into her bag, pulling out a picture of all of us on Christmas Eve. She set it on the unsturdy grass for all of us to stare at. Vix, Vulpe, Gazzy, and Angel were all sprawled on the floor in ridiculous poses. The rest of us stood behind them with arms around each other.

I laughed as I looked at the photo, noticing that Iggy's hand was settled firmly on Ella's butt, "I'm sure Angel will love this photo."

Fang wrapped his arms around me and drew his sleeve across my face to catch the stray tears, "They always pick the prettiest flower, don't they?"

My tears had stopped flowing, and I was left in a peaceful remembrance. _Even after all our pain, we still have to learn that there's nothing we can do to fix the past. All we can do now, is carry on with our lives how the dead would want us to._

We stayed as we were, mourning the loss of our beloved sister and friend. Most importantly, we celebrated her life and the wisdom she brought in all our lives. Her ability to be so mature, but innocent made her unique and irreplaceable. It has been four months since she has died, and I gradually learned to not hate everything. Instead, I reversed the hate I saw in everything into appreciation for my little sister. In the sky I could see her sparkling eyes. The literature books I read filled my ears with Angel's gentle reading voice. Vix and Vulpe reminded me of the youthful glow that Angel always carried. Cookies reminded me of her sweet personality.

 _Maybe this, forgiving myself and everyone around me, was really one more challenge; the last challenge to help me realize that my ending doesn't have to be the same as my beginning._

* * *

 **Wasn't that a journey! I'm already working on a second story that will have a very different feel from OMC. Not to mention Max's first thought will be about Fang and they'll both have wings. I can't wait until I solidify the plot, but until then, you won't see much of me.**

 **-Shay**


End file.
